Ties To A Redguard
by TheRedWolfAlari
Summary: Everything can change in an instant. Whether the change is good or bad is all up to Fate and Destiny. For Rayyri, her fate is in Skyrim. Her destiny, is to be the savior of men. It's too big of a task to do alone. Who knew that she would end up finding help in the deepest parts of the underground. The Thieves Guild. M for Mature
1. Chapter 1: Hammerfell and Invasions

**Ties To A Redguard**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hammerfell And Invasions**

* * *

 _ **Clank!**_

The two curved swords clashed together in the heated light of the afternoon sun. Holding these weapons were a young man and an even younger woman. The two were dressed in light leather armor as they shuffled on the cobblestone flooring.

The young woman stepped back and swung her sword over her head. She brought it down for a strong attack onto the man in front of her. The man blocked just in time for the swing and pushed the woman away with his weapon. The woman staggered back before regaining her balance once more. She crouched into a readied stance and prepared for the male to charge her. He cried out and sprinted towards the young woman with fire in his deep brown eyes. The woman smirked and jumped high into the air with the help of her powerful legs. The man skidded to a stop and glanced up at the woman. The woman then twirled counterclockwise several times in the air as she came back towards him, twirling clockwise, in a whirlwind of blade. The man did not have enough time to react before the blade slashed deep into his leather armor, leaving a deep gash in the flesh between his shoulder and chest. He fell to the floor grasping at his wound. The woman landed gracefully on the ground in front of him. The man tried to reach the sword that fell from his grip but the woman took notice and kicked it away. She stepped lightly on his arm and pointed her gleaming sword at her opponent's throat.

"Not bad," the man smirked up at the young woman. "Not bad at all, Rayyri." The woman smirked and took her foot off of the man's arm before sheathing her sword. She removed her leather helmet before wiping the sweat from her glistening forehead. She flipped her long, dreadlocked hair that was sticking to her neck away from her back with a tired sigh. Her red tinted, ebony skin stood out in the sunlight with the sweat from her vigorous activities. She held out her hand to the man still on the ground with a smile.

"Come on, _old man_." He chuckled.

"Hey, I'm only three years older than you, _child_." Rayyri rolled her unusual bright, hazel green eyes and grabbed his hand, helping the man to his feet. The man winced and keeled over in pain. Rayyri eyes widened in concern.

"Brother, are you alright? I swear by Leki, I didn't mean to harm you." He chuckled.

"Ray, it's alright. I don't even feel it," he said confidently taking his hand away from the wound. He tried to straighten up but the exposed flesh underneath burned in protest. He winced once more and slouched, grasping at the wound. Rayyri sighed.

"Come on, Raazelhen. Let's get you home." Rayyri wrapped an arm around her brother's waist and lead him out of the training area.

The two walked down the streets of Sentinel. The hustle and bustle of the market vendors and citizens pulling wagons and walking to and from buildings could be seen all around them. The golden domes of the buildings touched the clear blue skies above. The citizens were almost all dressed in thin, loose hanging clothing. This was mostly so that they could combat the blistering heat that fell upon the city and the entirety of Hammerfell itself. The dark reds and light browns of the cloth blew in every direction with the slightly cool breeze that was coming from Lliac Bay. Some had their heads wrapped in light blue headscarves and others barely had any clothing on at all. No one seemed to care though. Wearing as little clothing as possible was the norm to many of the bolder citizens of Sentinel. The great capital was right next to the sea, why would they need to cover themselves to the teeth?

Rayyri lead the way towards a moderately sized home that sat at the back right corner of the city facing the bay itself. The two large lions that were raised since birth by the family lied in the afternoon sun on their backs. The large golden domes of the house weren't as extravagant as the ones in the inner city but they showed the family's wealth perfectly. Rayyri caught sight of her mother who was tending to the garden out front. The tall, dark haired woman turned around with a large basket of fruits and gasped.

"There you two are! I was just about to come and bring you home for lunch. Your father is inside right now with the meat," she noticed the position her two children were in and frowned. "What happened?" She set down the basket and walked over to Rayyri and Raazelhen.

"I…uh…might've gotten a bit carried away during training today." Her mother's frown deepened.

"Rayyri, I told you not to get carried away with that stuff! I've told you a thousand times over that one of these days you are going to end up harming your brother! Now look at him!" She yelled.

" _Mama_ , I'm fine. It's just a cut—"

"Just a cut? Look at you! You're soaked in your own blood!" Suddenly, the large door to the house opened and a broad shouldered man emerged from the house wiping his hands of the blood from the animal he was chopping up. His long, tied up dreadlocks cascaded down his back and his dark beard covered most of his face. He stepped down the stairs and stepped over to all of the commotion.

"Tannta, what's the matter?" He pulled his wife closer to him by her waist and lovingly pecked her head. Tannta crossed her red tinted arms over her large chest and glared at Rayyri.

"Ask your daughter, Dorhon," she seethed. Rayyri glanced up guiltily at her father. He sighed as he glanced at Raazelhen's bleeding chest.

"I'm really sorry, father. I didn't know I would hurt him." Her father held up a large hand to silence her. Without removing his glare from his daughter, he spoke to Tannta.

"Take Raazelhen inside and tend to his wound, would you, _Habibi_?" Tannta removed Raazelhen from his sister's grasp and lead him indoors.

Rayyri scratched the back of her neck, casting her gaze to the ground. She hated it when she was left alone with her father to be scolded. Even though she was a young woman who could fend for herself, she couldn't help but feel intimidated by her father. The locals around Sentinel liked to call him ' _Ásad Rajil_ ', 'Lion Man'. He was known for his fierce temper and harsh words with an even harsher sword in his hand. He was not afraid to scold his children firmly, though he never struck them.

Dorhon stepped closer to her, straightening his posture to his full height. His large, muscular build is what frightened Rayyri the most.

"Look at me, Rayyri," he commanded. His deep voice shattered the silence that built up between them. Rayyri slowly glanced up at her father. "What have I told you? What part of 'don't harm your brother' did you not understand?" He yelled, his dark brows frowning. "One slip up, that's all it takes. One mistake and you could lose your brother in a split second! I've taught you the difference between _**sparing**_ with your brother and being on the battlefield! You have so much _**cotton**_ in your ears that you never listen to what I have to say. You put your brother in danger today! He could've been killed by your own hands!" Rayyri eyes watered and hot tears dripped from the edges spilling down her cheeks. Her thin brows frowned as she hugged herself tight, casting her gaze down to the sandy ground. Dorhon sighed as he noticed his daughters shuddering sobs. He lifted his hands and grabbed her arms to gently pull her to his chest. He could never stay mad at his daughter for long. Especially when she began to cry from his scolding.

"There now, Ray. Shh, baby girl." He rubbed the back of her head before patting her back. He set his bearded chin on her head and swayed them in a soothing back and forth motion. "I just need you to listen to me and to be more careful. I'm sorry I yelled. That wasn't the best way to handle it." Rayyri sniffed and snuggled deeper into her father's broad chest.

"I'm sorry too. I should've been more careful." Dorhon pulled away and smiled down at her. He swiped his thumb under her eye to wipe away a falling tear. "Come on, let's help your mother with lunch, huh?" Rayyri nodded and wiped the rest of the moisture off of her face before picking up the basket full of fruits her mother left outside. The two turned back to the house and entered through the large wooden doorway to the interior of the structure.

* * *

Nighttime came in faster than Rayyri expected. She sat up in her large room on the red cushioned window seat in her nightclothes. The loose, light brown shirt hung off her shoulder slightly making it seem bigger than it really was. Her matching pants stopped at the middle of her leg, just after her knee. She glanced up at the two moons, Masser and Secunda. Their light shined into her dimly lit room comfortingly. A knock on the door startled her slightly.

"Come in," she called. The person opened the door and walked in, closing the door once more. Rayyri glanced up and saw her brother walking his way to sit with her at the other end of the window seat. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," he answered back. His loose shirt covered him the same way Rayyri's covered her own body. His nightclothes were a deep red color rather than brown. "Mother fixed me up." He pulled the shirt down so that Rayyri could get a glimpse of the stitches that adorned his chest. His sister glanced down at the stitches and looked back outside with a grunt.

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better, Raaze?" She asked bitterly. Raazelhen sighed and scooted over closer to Rayyri.

"It's not your fault, _Dongo_. Don't beat yourself up over something so little." Rayyri turned to him.

"I could've really hurt you, Raazelhen! I would never want to hurt you! Ever! What if I hit somewhere more critical? What would I do if you just died right in the training field? What would mother and father say to me then?" Raazelhen took his sister's face in his hands. She looked deep into his dark brown eyes. His loose curls shadowing his gaze.

"Rayyri, none of that happened. You can't go through life worrying about the 'what if's'. I didn't get hurt too badly and that's all that matters. Now, stop being a baby and be happy for once." Rayyri nodded with a sigh. Raazelhen removed his hands and sat back on the other end of the window seat.

"I think I should get to bed," she stated after several minutes of silence between them. Raazelhen nodded in agreement. He lifted up from the window seat and leaned down to kiss Rayyri on the head before walking out of the room. Rayyri sighed before moving from the window. She walked up to the door and was about to close it but a large feline blocked her from doing so. The large lion glanced up at her with his deep amber eyes. She smiled down at him and opened the door wider.

"You can come in, Ra'esi." The lion padded into the room and plopped down on the large rug that centered the room. The force of his weight vibrated throughout the floor. Rayyri closed the door and walked over to the large lion. She kneeled down and petted the large dark mane that covered the lion's head. The lion rumbled a deep purr and laid its head on her lap. Rayyri giggled and kissed the feline before moving away. She blew out all of her candles in her room before snuggling under the covers to her large bed.

"Goodnight, Ra'esi." The lion grumbled back before laying on his side, closing his eyes.

Rayyri gathered the covers over her shoulders and sighed. She still felt extremely guilty about how she treated her brother during training. No noble Redguard would harm a friend or sibling during a training session. No matter how nonlethal the blow was to Raazelhen, she will never forgive herself for what she did. It was uncalled for. She huffed and brought her covers up over her head. Hopefully, the guilt of hurting her brother would fade away in the morning.

* * *

Rayyri woke up to the soft sounds of the waves of the Lliac Bay waters crashing against the shore. The sounds of the boats moving in and out of the hustle of the sailors could also be heard from down below. Rayyri pushed the covers off her body and swung her legs over the side. She stood up on shaky legs and rubbed her eyes. She looked over to the rug and saw Ra'esi glance up at her. She smiled and motioned for him to follow her out of the room.

The two made their way downstairs and into the kitchen area. Ra'esi moved outside to meet with his brother, Ra'sha. Rayyri sat down at the small table in the kitchen and was greeted by a plate full of sliced salmon with a sweet pastry with a cinnamon powder glaze on top, on the side. Tonnta kissed the top of Rayyri's head and moved away to clean the rest of the dishes.

" _Baba_?" Rayyri pipped up with a mouthful of fish. Dorhon glanced up from the vegetables he was chopping.

"Yes, Rayyri?" Rayyri swallowed her food before speaking.

"Where's Raazelhen? Shouldn't he be eating breakfast now?"

"He went for a walk in the Alik'r Desert. He said he would be back in a few hours. You might be able to find him if you hurry. He shouldn't be too far off." Rayyri made a noise of agreement and began stuffing her food into her mouth. Once she was finished, she downed a glass of clear water and ran to the front door. She grabbed her steel blue wrap before rushing outside.

Rayyri jogged over to Ra'esi and shook him awake. The lion growled in protest, gently swatting Rayyri's hand away.

"Oh, come on, you lazy lug." She shoved the large lion to his feet. Ra'esi roared calmly and stood on his feet. Rayyri smiled triumphantly and grabbed a fistfull of his majestic mane. She carefully pulled the lion over to the stables near the cliff. She let go of Ra'esi's mane and picked up a cover for the lion's back. She draped the red and gold cover over the large lion's back making sure it was positioned correctly. She then, grabbed Ra'esi's mane with both of her hands and hoisted herself up onto his back.

"Alright, Ra'esi, let's go find my brother." Ra'esi roared before sprinting off past the city and into the desert beyond.

* * *

Ra'esi's paws kicked up plenty of dust and sand from the ground as he thundered across the desert, following the footprints of Raazelhen. Rayyri keep an eye out for the wandering figure of her brother, hoping that he didn't go very far. Her blue wrap whipped in the wind as the two continued to cross the seemingly endless. Rayyri glanced around and locked onto a figure standing on a large rock. Rayyri slightly pulled at Ra'esi's mane and directed him towards the rock. Once she came close, Ra'esi skidded to a stop, huffing vigorously. Rayyri jumped off of the lion and gave him a pat behind the ear before moving towards her brother. She climbed up the rock and glanced up at him before looking out at the desert. She gasped, taking in what he saw.

"Oh, wow!" Rayyri caught sight of a beautiful scene. Two male lions laid down a few paces away from three other female lions who were watching a grouping of four or five cubs who were all playing together in the warm sand.

"Aren't they beautiful?" he asked staring with wonder in his eyes. Rayyri nodded, unable to speak up. Raazelhen snickered. "They kind of remind me of our family. Yeah, we may not have the numbers this pride possesses, but we are just as strong. In mind and in heart. We stick together no matter what. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, def-" Suddenly, Ra'esi roared in distress. He trotted from side to side and pounded hard at the ground as he stared in the direction of Sentinel. He growled and made small whinning noises. The two siblings jumped down from the rock and watched as their lion continued to pace.

Rayyri walked up to the lion and grabbed his head. She patted his face, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, now. It's okay, _alhob_. What's wrong?" Raazelhen grabbed his sister's shoulder and pointed towards Sentinel. Rayyri gasped. A thick, black column of smoke blazed from the horizon and coated the air high above. "By the Nine…"

"We have to get home. Now!" Raazelhen clambered onto Ra'esi's back and hoisted Rayyri on behind him. Rayyri wrapped her arms around her brother's waist before Raazelhen kicked the lion's side. Ra'esi sprinted off towards Sentinel.

Rayyri couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could Sentinel just burst into flames like that? As they got closer to the city, a feeling of dread covered her body from head to toe. She couldn't think about what was happening to her parents or Ra'sha. She hoped that her father and Ra'sha were keeping her mother safe from whatever was causing them distress. Nothing seemed wrong in the city when she trotted through the thicket of the downtown area when she went to go find her brother. Everything seemed normal, like any other day. But, for some reason, something clearly went terribly wrong.

"When we get into the city, we have to go find Mother and Father! We can't stop for anyone else no matter what you see, okay?" Raazelhen yelled over the wind to his sister.

"Okay!" Rayyri yelled back.

Suddenly, the two came up to the entrance of the burning city. Rayyri wanted to close her eyes but she knew she couldn't. She had to look for her parents. As the two dodged every falling pillar and blazing building, Rayyri could see the reason for all of the destruction.

The Thalmor.

The city was swarming with the tall Elvish people. Everywhere she looked, Rayyri could see the black cloaked heathens using their destructive magic powers to burn everything and everyone in their path. Some of them were even killing her people by hand. Up close and personal. They targeted men, women, and even children. Blood and bone scattered across the roads and walls of the buildings. They needed to get home and fast.

The three ran up to their home and stopped. The sight was horrifying.

"No! Mother, Father!" Raazelhen jumped off of Ra'esi's back and ran up to his tied up parents. Rayyri could do nothing but stare wide eyed at the scene.

One of the tall Thalmor held up a steel dagger to Raazelhen. The man stopped and held up his hands.

"Please, don't hurt them. They have done _nothing_ wrong." The Thalmor agent chuckled and snapped his fingers. The other two held up their hands towards Dorhon and Tannta. One charged up a flame spell while the other charged up a spark spell. "NO!" In an instant, both adults convulsed and shrieked out in pain and horror as the spells ate away at their skin, cracking through to their bones. Dorhon was electrified by the sparks and Tannta was burned by the flames. The spells faded and the two fell lifelessly to the ground. The golden sand stained crimson red.

Raazelhen's eyes watered instantly with hot tears and he quickly grabbed his Scimitar. He gave a pained shriek before charging at the Thalmor with his weapon at the ready. The Thalmor with the dagger used a shield spell before Raazelhen could land a blow. The Thalmor agent grabbed the Redguard's arm and punched him square in the jaw. Raazelhen twisted around with a grunt and landed on his hands and knees. The Scimitar in his hands skidded away from him. He was about to get up, but a large foot slammed down on his back pushing him into the ground.

"Tie this one up. He threatened a Thalmor agent with murder. He is now an enemy to all of Tamriel. We shall take him into our custody." The other two Elves quickly bound Raazlhen's arms together. The Thalmor with the dagger chuckled before catching sight of a stunned Rayyri and a snarling Ra'esi. "Well, well, and who is this pretty little thing?" The Thalmor agent smirked. Raazelhen glanced up at his sister.

"GO, RAYYRI! RUN, RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Rayyri snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

"B-but, what about y-"

"JUST GO! HURRY!" Rayyri yanked on Ra'esi's mane and directed him from the scene back towards the entrance of the city. Ra'esi picked up incredible speed and thundered out of Sentinel back into the Alik'r Desert. Rayyri gasped before leaning down into Ra'esi's mane sobbing. She couldn't believe it! How could everything just go so wrong in only a matter of hours? She didn't dare look back. Ra'esi's paws carried them far away from Sentinel. She didn't care where they ended up, as long as she didn't have to see those Thalmor bastards ever again.

* * *

Rayyri sobbed so hard that she wore herself out. She passed out on Ra'esi's back not knowing where the big cat was going to end up taking her. However, when she did eventually come to, she was not where she was expecting. She was covered in blankets and her head was propped up by a number of large pillows. Rayyri blinked harshly before sitting up. Her head pounded in protest yet she still sat all the way up. She glanced around hoping she would find herself in her own room. She hoped that what she saw was all a bad dream and that her parents would be alive making her breakfast downstairs. She hoped that Raazelhen was still in the house and not tied up in the Thalmor's clutches. But, the pounding in her head and the unfamiliar surroundings proved all of that to be her reality.

"By the Gods…" She sniffed holding back tears. Images of her parents dead on the ground and her brother being tied up against his will passed through her mind. "I'm so sorry, _Mama_ and _Baba_. I'm so sorry, Raazelhen. I-I should've done more. I should have done _so_ much more." Suddenly, Rayyri could hear the sound of someone humming. She looked towards the door and pulled herself up. She carefully made her way to the door and quietly opened it. She looked out into the small hut and saw a woman happily chopping away at a few fruits and vegetables on a cutting board. The young woman grabbed two wooden bowls and shouvled the fruits into one and the vegetables into another. She grabbed the bowl with the fruit in it and turned.

"By the Nine!" she jumped. She giggled slightly and placed a hand over her chest. "Oh, you startled me! Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. How are you feeling?" Rayyri stared at her confused. Who was this woman and where was she?

"Uh, who are you?" The woman rolled her eyes at herself and placed the bowl down.

"My name is Chalendy Slornur. You're in Riverpoint, young one. Your lion must have ran a long way to get here. You both collapsed right outside my doorstep." Rayyri frowned.

"Oh no, is Ra'esi okay?" Chalendy giggled.

"Oh, he's just fine. He's out by my garden. I gave him something to eat before you woke up," she frowned slightly. "I'm guessing you are both from Sentinel." Rayyri nodded.

"How could you tell?"

"I could see the flames from here and I see them in your eyes. What happened was horrible! No one seems to really know why they did it. Perhaps it was to keep everyone in line by tearing apart the capitol. Or maybe some rebels decided the Thalmor needed to be taught a lesson. I guess it didn't really work since Sentinel is up in flames. Whatever the reason, it was inhumane what they did to those people. I heard they were targeting not only the adults, but also the children. How barbaric can they get? And they call us the barbarians!" Rayyri sighed and plopped down in a chair at the small table next to the kitchen area.

"I can't believe what happened…" Chalendy brought over some sweet smelling tea to the younger woman. Her short, black hair swayed back and forth with each step.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least you got out unharmed." Rayyri stiffened. She may have gotten out alive but in no way was she unharmed. "Here, drink this down. It'll help with the headache." Rayyri took a hesitant sip of the tea. It was just as sweet as it smelled. Suddenly feeling incredibly thirsty, Rayyri downed the whole cup of tea in a matter of moments.

After the tea, Chalendy offered to let Rayyri stay for the night. Rayyri tried to decline but, the older Redguard insisted. Chalendy cooked her a delightful meal and told Rayyri stories all about her family and deceased husband who died in a Dwemer ruin of some sort. She said he was killed by one of the large Centurions. He was one of the few of his group of explorers that didn't make it out alive. The older woman also told of how she grew up and all of the other places she has been. Rayyri was slightly jealous since the farthest she's been from her home in Hammerfell was Stros M'kai, and even _that_ wasn't outside of the country. She dreamed about exploring the forests of Valenwood, traverse the jungles of Elsweyr, visit the Imperial city of Cyrodiil, and even climb the snow capped mountains of Skyrim. She remember her parents promising to take her and Raazelhen on a great nomadic trip across the entirety of Tamriel, learning about all of the different cultures and eating every diverse food they could come into contact with. Too bad that, that dream was washed away all too quickly…

* * *

" _Mama_ … _Baba_ … Ra-Raazelhen… no, no, **NO**!" Rayyri shot up in bed shivering profusely. Her chest heaved with each harsh breath. She calmed herself before swinging her legs over her bed. She stood up on shaky legs and grabbed her blue wrap. She opened the bedroom door and quietly moved to the gardens outside.

Ra'esi was sitting upright, staring up at the moons. Rayyri grabbed her boots and slipped them on before she walked up to him.

"We shouldn't be here, Ra'esi. We don't want Chalendy to get in trouble with the Thalmor. They may come looking for us. We should go." The large lion glanced up at her and made a deep rumbling sound in agreement. Rayyri grabbed the red and gold cover and motioned for him to stand up. Once he was up, Rayyri placed the cover onto his back before hoisting herself up onto his back. She carefully kicked his sides and turned him away from the small town of Riverpoint.

Ra'esi galoped away down the dusty road. The two moons lighted their way as they made their way farther towards the edge of Hammerfell. Since Rayyri didn't have the slightest idea about where the border was, she urged the lion to keep going. It was just about to break dawn right as the two passed the city of Vulkneu Town. Rayyri guided Ra'esi to verge North towards the rocky red plains of Cliff Keep. The sun was high in the sky once they passed the city. Rayyri wanted to put as much distance between them and Sentinel. And especially the Thalmor.

Soon as the day went by and dusk was upon them, the two travelers were well into the Dragontail Mountains. Ra'esi had to slow to a quick trot since all of the energy he had was diminishing. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he trotted along the winding roads that seemed to lead them to Dragonstar. Rayyri could feel her belly roar in protest. She quickly regretted not bringing any sort of food or drink with them before they left Riverpoint.

Suddenly, Ra'esi paused mid step. Rayyri glanced down at him and raised a hand to pet his head.

"Ra'esi? Are you alright?"

"Looks like we've been found out." A deep voice behind the two caused Rayyri to jump violently. She whipped her head around and saw a tall, burly man jump down from a high rock. He has scars over both of his red tinted arms and his body was covered from shoulders to toes in great steel armor. More men with the same armor jumped down from other rocks and moved into the light of the setting sun. They all chuckled with sinister grins plaguing their lips.

"Oh, she's a pretty one, Doramal. I wonder what a young thing like her is doing out here so late in the evening." The other men all chuckled. The largest man, Doramal, was clearly the leader. He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She is quite the looker," he turned his attention to Rayyri. "What is a little pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?" The men began to circle around Rayyri and Ra'esi. Ra'esi growled in warning at the men.

"J-just trying to p-pass through. I-I have no business with you." Rayyri could feel herself tremble uncontrollably. These men were definitely up to no good. She had to get out of there.

"How about we help you get to where ever you need to go? We know a shortcut to Dragonstar, if that's where you're headed." His voice was deep and gravely. Rayyri's heart began to beat quickly. She needed to move!

"No, that's alright. I can find my way by myself. Come on Ra'esi." She turned the growling lion away from the large leader. But, when she turned around, she could see the other men in her way.

 _No, no!_

"Take her," Doramal commanded to the other men. The men all roared and charged towards Rayyri. She screamed and kicked Ra'esi to spring into action. Ra'esi jumped over the charging men and sprinted up the winding road. Rayyri could hear the men charging after them.

"Come on, Ra'esi! Faster!" She kicked at his sides once more. The lion gave a roar and picked up speed.

Rayyri smiled at herself as she noticed that the men were farther behind them.

"Yes! Great job Ra-" Rayyri's whole body suddenly, jolted forward. She flipped once in the air before crashing onto the ground. She tumbled along the dirt path a few times before coming to a stop. She coughed and rubbed her head with a shaking hand. Burning scrapes and cuts covered her arms from the loose rocks on the road. She glanced up and saw Ra'esi laying motionless in the road. She gasped and stood up before running over to her beloved lion.

"Ra'esi! Ra'esi, please!" She glanced down at him and saw a large arrow deep in his belly. "Wha… how did this happen?" she whimpered. She then remembered when he jumped over the men to get past. He must have gotten hit when he escaped. The lion grumbled and moved his head vigorously. Rayyri shook her head, petting him gently.

"No, don't try to get up." Ra'esi ignored her and shoved her away with his large head. Rayyri landed on her backside in the dirt. "No, I can't leave you behind! I won't!" Ra'esi roared furiously at her, opening his incredible mouth and showing his teeth. He was having none of it. Rayyri's eyes watered. "No, please Ra'esi. Come with me…" The lion grumbled once more and laid his head back down. Rayyri stood up and heard the men fast approaching. She rushed over to her lion and kissed him lovingly on the head. "You will always be in my heart. I love you so much." She gave one final kiss before standing back up backing away. The men whooped and hollered as the rounded their way towards Rayyri. The young woman turned and sprinted up the rest of the way of the dirt road.

She decided hiding out at Dragonstar would be too dangerous for the people that lived there and kept running past the city. She ran hard and fast, not even noticing the sudden change from rock to snow. The temprature seemed to drop quickly as her feet kicked up the white substance. She suddenly lost her footing and tripped down a steep mountain side. She tumbled over and over again in a ball of snow. She tumbled all the way down the mountain hitting the cobblestone road hard. He head rung harshly. She was very sure that she hit her head on the road. Through a hazy vision, she could see four men walk up to her in red and brown armor. She wanted to crawl, fight, sprint herself away from them but her head wouldn't let her. She felt someone grab her arms and tie them up harshly in a thick rope. She felt multiple hands hoist her up from the ground in their arms before fading out into the black abyss.

* * *

 **Hello all. Oh my goodness I'm so nervous posting this. Now, I have posted a story of the same title before BUT, I was not happy wit it so I decided to give it another go. Yay!**

 **So this, I guess, would be 2.0 of this story? Lol, well I hope you all like it anyway.**

 **See you all next chapter and happy holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Executions

**Ties To A Redguard**

 **Chapter 2: Cold Executions**

* * *

Rayyri's head was fuzzy as she began to come to. She could hear the clopping of hooves on the hard ground and the squeaking of wood under her. The young woman opened her eyes and came face to face with the bright blue sky above. A swarm of birds flew across into directions unknown. Rayyri tried to move her arms to cover her eyes, but she couldn't separate them. Her hands were tied. Her current position didn't help them from being any less cramped. Rayyri groaned as she tried to pull herself up to sit up straight. She felt her head throb painfully and leaned over glancing at her torn pants. Blood stains seeped into the soft fabric down her legs and even on her shirt. The wind blew through her dreadlocks, giving her proof that her head wrap was long gone. Rayyri sighed and could feel tears sting the corners of her eyes. Before she could let herself get caught up in her emotions, a voice spoke to her.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." Rayyri glanced up across from her seat and saw a man dressed in ragged, dirty blue and brown armor with his hands tied in front of him. He looked tired and broken and his blonde hair seemed as if it hadn't been washed in months. "I saw you. You were the one trying to cross the border. Hammerfell, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as the rest of us, and that thief over there." Rayyri glanced over to where the man was looking and saw another, more lanky man sitting next to the blonde. He had stringy brown hair that bounced with every movement of the large wooden cart that held them. He frowned at the blonde and scoffed.

"Damn you. Damn all of you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was just fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell," he turned to stare at Rayyri with squinted eyes. "You there. You and me- we shouldn't be here right now. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Rayyri frowned. What was this man talking about? What was a Stormcloak? She remembered what her parents told her about the rebellion happening in Skyrim, but they didn't tell her and Raazelhen all that was happening. The blonde huffed and glanced down at his bindes solemnly.

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Suddenly, a loud voice spat back at them from the front seat of the cart.

"Shut up back there!" The cart became silent once more. The blonde glanced up at Rayyri to meet her eyes. He gave her a small, reassuring smile. His blue-grey eyes held unadulterated kindness. Rayyri could tell that he had a good heart. He seemed as if he tried to do the right thing in all of his years. Rayyri took a better look at his face and came to the conclusion that this man wasn't as old as he let on. He appeared to be closer to her age than the others in the cart. A young man, but mature beyond his years.

"So, what's your story. You got a name?" the blonde man asked in a soft tone. Rayyri nodded and opened her mouth after clearing her scratchy throat.

"I-I'm Rayyri. I come from Sentinel." The blonde man's eyes lit up.

"Ah, the great capital of that fine land. You must be of wealthy blood." Rayyri's eyes watered suddenly, thinking back to her family. She could still smell the burnt flesh of her parents and could still feel the fear of watching her brother getting tied up, telling her to run as fast as she could away from their home. The home she knew all her life. The man stared at her distressed face and cleared his throat. "I-it's alright, you don't have to tell me if you're not up for it." Rayyri nodded and sniffed, blinking away the tears from her blue eyes. She decided to turn the subject onto him.

"What's your name? I'd like to know the people I will be sharing this ride with," she said glancing at the other two men in the cart by the blonde.

"Ralof," he answered. Before he could say anymore, the brown-haired man turned his head towards the gagged man sitting next to her on the far end of the cart and scoffed.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. Ralof growled and whipped his head to face the lanky man.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The brunette gulped and looked back to Ralof before staring in astonishment at the finely clothed man.

"Ulfric? Jarl of Windhelm? Y-you're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you… oh gods, w-where are they taking us?" Ralof glanced up ahead and sighed deeply.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits," he glanced at Rayyri, "and for you, The Far Shores." The man next to him began to struggle against his binds, sheer panic was set in his wide, dark eyes. He looked around the cart to see if there was any means of escape without anyone noticing. To his dissatisfaction, there was none.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!" Ralof glanced over to him calmly.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The lanky man stopped his struggling and looked down at the blonde, scrunching up his face.

"Why do you care?" he asked. Ralof smiled slightly before giving his reason.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." The man sighed and seemed to take Ralof's words into consideration.

"R-Rorikstead. I'm… I'm from Rorikstead." Rayyri glanced out ahead of them as saw that they were coming to what looked like a small village.

The cart crossed under a large arch and moved around the village roads. She glanced over at Ralof who cursed when he saw two figures sitting on top of their horses, chatting amongst themselves. One looked to be part of the Thalmor. Rayyri sneered. If it wasn't for the Thalmor, she wouldn't be where she was and her family would be just fine. Rayyri glanced behind her and saw a small Nord boy looking at them in wonder. His father opened the house door and scolded at him to get inside. The boy groaned and obeyed his father, giving one last glance back at the wagon. Rayyri sighed. She hoped by some great miracle sent by the gods, that she would live to see another day. But on one hand, if she died today, she would be reunited with her parents in The Far Shores for eternity. No pain, not worry, just blissful happiness for the rest of her afterlife. _But Raazelhen is still out there! I have to stay alive to find him!_ Rayyri suddenly remembered that her brother was still alive. At least, she hoped so. If there was still a chance, then she needed to find him.

The wagon pulled up to a stone wall and stopped completely. The soldier who drove hopped down from his seat and met up with some of the others clad in the same red and brown leather armor he was. The man from Rorikstead began to shake violently, his eyes darted around the small village.

"W-why are they stopping?" Ralof sighed and glanced at the trembling man beside him.

"What do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." The trembling man started to lose it, shaking even more violently from the thought of facing death itself.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" Ralof stood up along with the man and rolled his eyes.

"Face your death with some godsdamned courage, thief." Rayyri stood up and followed close behind Ralof glancing around at the watchful eyes of the guards. She jumped down from the wagon and nearly tripped over her own feet. Her legs were wobbly and weak like a newborn lion. The man from Rorikstead turned to Ralof and lifted his bound hands, clutching onto Ralof's blue armor.

"Y-you've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" Ralof frowned and shoved the man away from him. One of the Imperials called out to Rayyri and the other men.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time!" Ralof scoffed at the captain with the list in her hand. She handed the list to the redheaded man next to her who pulled out a quill from the thin book and held it at the ready.

"Empire loves their damned lists," Ralof whispered to the Redguard woman. The redheaded man looked up from his list and called out the first name.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Whispers and murmurs came from around the small camp when the name of the Jarl was said. Ulfric sighed and moved from the rest of the prisoners. Ralof frowned as he saw his leader walk towards the block with his head held high and his shoulders back.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric…"

"Ralof of Riverwood," Ralof gave one final lighthearted smile at Rayyri before heading to the block. "Lokir of Rorikstead." Lokir shook his head violently, screaming at the Imperials.

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this to me!" Without warning, the man took off down the road towards the way they all came. The Imperial captain glared at him and shouted as he ran.

"Halt!" Lokir kept running as fast as he could back up the road.

"You're not going to kill me!" The captain glanced up at the archers and raised her hand.

"Archerors!" Lokir was downed with one arrow straight through his back. He gurgled on the thick, scarlet liquid before landing in a heap of his own blood on the ground. Rayyri winced back once she saw the man fall lifeless to the ground. She wished Ralof was still by her side. The captain asked if anyone else felt like giving what Lokir did a go before staring straight at Rayyri. "Wait, you there. Step forward. Who are you?"

Rayyri moved slowly up to the two Imperials and glanced down at her feet. She huffed and looked back up at them, challenge swimming in her bright eyes. She didn't utter a single word. No one needed to know who she was. Especially the Thalmor. Something told her that the Thalmor loved to gossip about their treacherous takeover stories. She had to be safe, even if they didn't know her by name. The redhead hummed and raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a once over.

"What are you doing here, Redguard? You a sellsword? A sailor from Stros M'kai?" Rayyri suppressed her tongue to bite back at the Nord. _Clearly ignorant. Not every Redguard is a sellsword or a sailor._ "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." The captain scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her armored chest.

"Forget the list! She goes to the block with the rest of them." The redhead sighed and closed up the black book handing it to one of his fellow soldiers. He looked at Rayyri with a sorrowful face.

"By your orders, captain. I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Hammerfell," he motioned his head towards the captain who stomped away towards the block. "Follow the Captain, prisoner." Rayyri stared at him once more before turning towards the block, walking to the others. She stood close to Ralof once she joined the rest of the prisoners. He leaned down slightly and whispered to her.

" _It'll all be over soon. You won't even feel it._ " Rayyri closed her eyes trying to think about anything other than what was about to happen to her.

She heard a man speak to the Jarl of Windhelm, but her mind was home in the warm sands of Sentinel. She could see her parents, alive and well, standing in the kitchen, making her favorite foods together as they chatted and flirted. She saw her brother sharpening his Scimitar, waving to her with his warm smile as she road away on Ra'esi. The beaming light shining off the golden roofs of her beautiful city seemed to calm her skittish nerves. Her vision was all she ever wanted until a loud, roaring noise entered her mind. Her eyes snapped open and glanced around at the others who also wanted to find what that noise was. Ralof glanced up at the sky with a frown.

"What in Oblivion was that?" he asked mostly to himself. Rayyri looked around the white clouds, finding nothing that could've made the noise. The redhead asked the same question before the white-haired man who was speaking to Ulfric brushed him off.

"It was nothing. Carry on." Rayyri couldn't help but to keep her eyes to the sky. Something inside of her prickled with anticipation. She got a feeling that they were being watched. Ralof glanced over to her with a frown.

"You alright, Snow Eyes?" Rayyri ignored the fact that the blonde man gave her a nickname as she continued to stare at the sky.

"I-I don't know. Something's wrong." Ralof wanted to pry her for something more, but was interrupted by the shouting of the captain.

"Next, the Redguard!" Rayyri snapped her eyes towards the captain. She suddenly couldn't feel her feet. Everything in her body ran cold with fear. _No, not now. Not before I know my brother is alive!_ Ralof nudged her with his shoulder.

" _The gods are waiting for you,_ " he whispered. " _You will be happier on the other side._ " Rayyri gulped before shuffling her heavy feet towards the block. This was it. She was about to join her parents and her brother didn't even know it. Rayyri kneeled down at the block and laid her head over to the side. The executioner leaned down and moved her long locks behind her head for a cleaner cut. The same cry rang out before them. Rayyri glanced up at the sky, the same feeling of dread washing over her.

"There it is again! Did you hear it?" the redhead asked his captain. She growled and pointed to Rayyri.

"I said, next prisoner! Stop holding us up, Hadvar!" Before anyone could say anything else, another cry roared from the southern peaks. Loud, rhythmic flapping grew closer and closer to the camp.

"Sentries, what do you see?" the captain shouted up to the other soldiers.

"It's in the clouds! By the Nine…" The soldier gasped as a large, black creature swooped down and landed on the tower, frightening everyone around. Rayyri heard one of the other men shout out the creature's name.

"Dragon!" The dragon roared and a swirl of colors thundered upon the sky, ripping apart the clouds and darkening the sun itself. The headsman was knocked dead next to Rayyri as a large rock pelted towards him, knocking him straight on the back of the head. Rayyri was knocked back from the block and rolled onto the ground. Her head spun from the force of the power coming from the dragon. Her ears rang sharply.

"Hey, Snow Eyes," a voice called out to her over the other men in the camp. "Get up!" Rayyri recognized the voice and lifted her aching head to look at the blonde man. His arms were unbound and he hoisted her up hastily by her elbows. "Come on, the gods won't give us another chance. Stay focused and follow me!" Rayyri nodded and Ralof pulled her along without warning.

Ralof pulled the red-tinted woman towards a tower near the chopping block. The dragon seemed too occupied with the other soldiers to notice them getting away. Ralof shoved her in and closed the door quickly behind him. Rayyri huffed as she glanced around. She noticed that the other prisoners were cowering inside along with Ulfric Stormcloak. He kept calm with his chest out and shoulders back. It was like he was used to highly stressful situations. Maybe a bit _too_ used to it. Ralof gasped backing away from the door slowly. He whipped around to face his Jarl with wide eyes.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legend be true?" The Jarl frowned glancing down at the ground, pondering what that dragon could be doing in the small village.

"Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move, now!" He glanced over at Rayyri before glancing back at Ralof. "Take her and get out of here! I'll deal with the rest of the prisoners. Go!" Ralof nodded before grabbing Rayyri's elbow once more.

"Up through the tower. Let's go! This way, Snow Eyes!" Rayyri was too scared to protest as Ralof grabbed her elbow once more and ushered her up the stoney stairs. Rayyri saw a Stormcloak soldier trying to push away the large boulders out of the way. Suddenly, Ralof stopped her and pulled her close to him. "Hang on! Something is coming." He put his hand up on the trembling wall of the tower and looked up at the soldier. "Get out of the-"

" _ **Toor shul!**_ " The great black dragon landed on the opening of the tower and opened it's giant maw. As he said the exotic words, fire burst from the back of its throat, burning the soldier to his death. Rayyri gasped sinking further into Ralof's side. The dragon growled before flying back into the fray with the other soldiers on the ground. Ralof moved up the rest of the stairs and kneeled down by the burnt body of the fallen soldier.

"See you in Sovngarde, brother," he sighed before standing up and looking back at Rayyri. A fire burning in his eyes making the blue outweigh the grey. He walked up to the hole in the wall and glanced down at the damage the dragon caused. Buildings and bodies alike were burnt to a crisp as the black dragon swooped with thundering roars around the small village. Ralof glanced back up to Rayyri, getting her attention.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" Rayyri gulped as she saw the large opening in the rooftop of the burning inn. She looked back at Ralof with a worried look.

"W-what about you?" Ralof grabbed her elbow gently and tugged her toward the large hole in the wall. He placed his other hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me, Snow Eyes. We'll follow you when we can! Go, go!" Rayyri moved towards and jumped out of the hole in the wall down into the burning inn.

She grunted as she landed on the top floor of the inn. The warmth from the fire pricked at her skin. She felt as if she was home again… _No, Rayyri come on! You need to get out of here. Now is not the time to think about home!_ Rayyri stood up and jumped down the hole in the woodwork onto the ground level of the inn. Rayyri gasped as she saw the black dragon swooped over her head. She could feel her heart beating in her chest before she ran out of the inn looking for any way out. She quickly looked around her and saw the red headed soldier. She took her best chance and ran over to him. She was still bound and had no type of protection. An Imperial soldier is as good as any.

"Haming, you need to get over here now!" The small village boy quickly ran over to Hadvar with the other refugees hiding behind a pile of rubble. "Thataboy. You're doing great! Torolf! Gods… everyone get back!" Rayyri quickly ducked down behind the rubble along with the others as the dragon swooped overhead, blowing a stream of fire along with it. Hadvar growled and glanced over to Rayyri. "Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want it to stay that way," he glanced over to another guard. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defence." The other man nodded and kept the trembling boy close to him. Rayyri stood up straight and moved near Hadvar.

"Where to?" Rayyri yelled over the growls of the dragon. Hadvar snarled before taking off towards the stone wall of the village.

"Stay close to the wall!" Rayyri followed right behind him towards the wall. Once they reached it, they pressed up against it as the dragon perched right above them. Rayyri tried her hardest not to scream as the large black wings of the beast encircled them.

" _ **Vor toor shul!**_ " Another burst of angry fire burst from the monster's mouth, burning everything in its path. Hadvar stood frozen as he watched some of his comrades burn to death in the wake of the dragon's fire. He shook his head and noticed that it was distracted, giving them enough time to make it to the keep.

"Quickly, follow me!" He took off towards the burning house in front of them and weaved through the broken hallways and smashed boards. Rayyri tried her best to keep up with her hands tied. It was difficult to make sure that she didn't run into any of the burning wood of the house.

Once they made it out, Hadvar and Rayyri finally came up to the main gate. Rayyri glanced around as they stopped and saw soldiers firing arrows away at the beast. Nothing was working. Their efforts were in vain. Suddenly, Rayyri spotted a familiar face charge up to them with an axe in his hand. Hadvar snarled raising up his sword.

"Ralof! You damned traitor, out of my way!" Hadvar shouted. Ralof glanced at Rayyri and motioned with a quick jester of the head to come to him. Rayyri gave one final nod to Hadvar before jogging over to Ralof's side.

"We're escaping, Hadvar! You're not going to stop us this time!" Hadvar shook his head and snickered humorlessly.

"Fine. I hope that beast takes you all to Sovngarde." With that, Hadvar ran into the ongoing battle between the dragon and the rest of the Imperial soldiers. Ralof glanced at Rayyri and placed his hand on her elbow once more.

"Come on, Snow Eyes!" The blonde man pulled Rayyri towards the keep. The roaring of the dragon trembled the ground under their feet as they sprinted towards the door. Ralof burst through with Rayyri before slamming the door behind him. He placed his hands on the door breathing deeply. Rayyri leaned on the stone wall and huffed along with him. Skyrim was nothing she would've expected before.

"Do you… think they'll… find us in here?" Rayyri asked between each breath. Ralof stood up straight and glanced at her. A stoney look creased onto his face. He brought his hand up and rubbed at his slightly sweaty forehead before jogging down the long hallway towards a round room. He stopped once Rayyri was inside the room and closed the gate behind them, making sure it was sturdy enough to hold.

"We should move just in case they do decide to search here," he glanced around the round room and looked at the unmoving bodies that were strewn across the floor. Ralof sighed deeply before walking over to one of the many bodies that shared the same armors as his. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother. Looks like we we're the only ones who made it." He stood up from the body and glanced at Rayyri, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "That thing out there… it was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times," he sighed deeply. "We better get moving. Come here, let me see if I can finally get those bindings off." Rayyri moved towards him and held out her arms. Ralof grabbed a small knife from the belt of his armor and placed the blade under the bindings. With one swing, the rope dropped from the Redguard's wrists and fell to the ground. Rayyri sighed in solace and rubbed each wrist comfortingly.

"What do we do now? Those Imperials will surely find us if we stay here," Rayyri quipped after relieving her wrists of the building pressure within them. Ralof glanced down at his fallen comrade and nodded towards him.

"Take Gunjar's gear… he won't be needing it anymore. I'll keep watch as you get changed. Make sure you take the mace, too." Ralof stationed himself under the archway glancing down the hall.

Rayyri quickly leaned down and shuffled the armor off of the large man. She tried not to blush like a little girl when she pulled off his tunic, revealing his underpants. _Rayyri, he's dead! Why would it matter if he's naked?_ Once the man's armor was off, Rayyri quickly removed her light shirt and brown pants. She sighed glancing down at the clothing. She wanted to keep them. They reminded her of home. Maybe she could fix them when all of this was over. She glanced around the room to see if there was any sort of knapsack she could use to place them in. To her luck, there was a dirty dark brown one not too far from where she was standing next to one of the fallen Stormcloaks. She walked over and grabbed it. She opened it up and saw that there were two apples along with a half a loaf of bread inside.

Rayyri moved back over to her place and grabbed her old clothing, stuffing them into the sack before closing it up. She grabbed the chain link armor and placed it over her head. She grabbed the leather tunic and put that over her head on top of the cool chains. The tunic stopped right over her knees, almost hiding them completely away. Rayyri then grabbed the boots and slipped them on, making them as tight as she could. She grabbed the leather belt and wrapped it around her to make sure the outfit didn't completely slide off of her smaller figure. The pockets sat close to her body giving her more room to place things if she ever needed them. The last thing was the signature dark blue wrapping. It seemed to be the Stormcloak's color of choice. She glanced at Ralof to see how his was placed around his body and tried to mimic it. She wrapped the top of it around her neck a couple of times before letting it fall on her left side. She glanced down in wonder on how to get it to stay put instead of letting it flap in the wind.

"Ralof?" she called out to the blonde. Ralof glanced back at her. "Can you, um… I can't figure…" Ralof snickered before jogging over in front of her for his assistance.

"You're supposed to put this on _before_ the belt, Snow Eyes." He placed his large hands on Rayyri's belt and unbuckled it. He leaned closer to her to slide it away from her back and set it on the floor. He grabbed the torn blue wrapping and held it on the right side of her waist. "Hold it there." Rayyri brought up a hand and accidentally swept her hand over his gently. She could feel heat rise to her red tinted cheeks. Ralof didn't seem to notice as he reached down and grabbed the belt from off the floor. He wrapped it back around the woman's midsection and tied it up. "Is that too tight?" he asked in a soft voice. Rayyri glanced up into his blue-grey eyes and slowly shook her head. Ralof smiled warmly and made sure the belt wouldn't fall before removing his hands. He stepped back a few paces to look at her. "Humph, Stormcloak looks good on you." For the first time since she arrived in Skyrim, Rayyri gave a genuine smile.

Suddenly, voices could be heard from down the hallway. Ralof whipped his head around and bolted for the gate. He positioned himself behind the wall. And held up a finger to his lips.

" _Quickly Snow Eyes, grab what you have and move to the wall!_ " Rayyri grabbed the knapsack and slung it around her neck across her body. She took the mace from the ground and ran over to the other side of the gate. Ralof's face scrunched up as the voices neared their position.

"Get this gate open." Rayyri recognized the voice belonging to the small Imperial captain.

" _Imperial dogs!_ " Ralof hissed lowly. The soldiers opened the gate. A soon as one of them entered the room, Ralof attacked.

He swung his mace and knocked the Imperial over the head, making the helmet come clean off. The Imperials all roared and began attacking the blonde. Rayyri frowned and quickly sprung into action. She ran up to one of the soldiers and raised up her mace before swinging it hard into the soldier's back. The Imperial grunted and coughed up scarlet blood. Rayyri yelled and swung on his back once more, the blood exiting out of the leather, coating the mace. The Imperial gurgled before dropping to the ground dead with a thud. Ralof cried out as the blade of the other Imperial's sword slashed at his left bicep. Rayyri was about to help him, but the captain turned her eyes on her. The captain roared and charged at the Redguard with ferocity. She brought up her sword and brought it down hard, expecting to hack Rayyri's head. But what she was surprised to see, was a mace blocking her blow. Rayyri's legs were bent in a hard stance. Her eyes were filled with fire and hatred. All of her training came flooding back to her. Every single thing Raazelhen taught her filled her mind.

The Imperial captain didn't expect to see the prisoner with such a ferocity that she didn't see when the Redguard came off of the cart. This was not the same woman. Rayyri growled and pushed the captain away with one heave. The captain stumbled backwards. She quickly recovered and looked up, but it was too late. The Redguard woman made absolutely no sound as she charged towards the captain with the mace out in front of her. Rayyri lifted the mace and slashed the captain across the face. The captain's helmet bounced off her head while blood gushed from the side of her face. The captain held her wound with a shaky hand. Before she knew it, Rayyri was feet above her. The Redguard's eyes seemed to glow like a spark destruction spell from a well-trained mage. She suddenly began to spin quickly in the air. She was nothing but a whirlwind of blade. Rayyri spun quickly towards the stunned captain before the blades of the mace cracked on her right temple, into the woman's skull, smashing it to bits. Amongst Rayyri's spinning, the captain was flung from her place towards the stone wall. She hit the wall with a sickly smack before peeling off and collapsing to the floor. Rayyri landed on the floor gracefully, eyes closed, and arm stretched out towards the wall where the blood stain from the captain was.

Rayyri finally opened her eyes after a long, silent moment and stood up. She sighed and placed the bloodied mace in her belt before glancing up at Ralof. The blonde stared at her with amazement swimming in his eyes. Rayyri smirked slightly and walked up to him. She glanced down at his arm and saw that it was still bleeding. She glanced down on the ground at saw a dead Imperial laying on the ground. She leaned down and tore some of the red cloth off of the uniform. She stood back up and gently grabbed Ralof's arm. She wrapped the cloth carefully around the open wound and made sure it was tight enough.

"We need to clean it, just in case." Ralof was still staring. Rayyri looked him in the eyes and snickered a bit. "Come on, Ralof. Maybe one of these Imperials had a key." Ralof blinked before nodding slowly.

"Y-yeah, I'll check here. You check over there." Ralof gave her one final astonished look before leaning down to search for the key to the closed gate. Ralof sighed. He'd never seen anyone fight like Rayyri did. Even the most powerful of Stormcloaks didn't have the same ferocity that Rayyri carried in her ability to handle a weapon. When they got out of this… predicament, Ralof made a promise to himself to help the Redguard any way he could. There was something truly special about that one.

* * *

Ralof squinted his eyes as he lead the Redguard woman from the dark cave. Sudden flapping sounded from above them and the blonde grabbed Rayyri's wrist, pulling her down behind a boulder.

"Wait!" The great black dragon gave a mighty roar before flying off into the distance. "There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time. No way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough." Ralof stood up from behind the boulder and placed his hands on his hips. "We'd better clear out of here. My place is back in Riverwood, where my sister lives. She'll be willing to help you out, I'm sure." Ralof began to move down the path towards the village. "Come on, it's this way." Ralof took off into a jog down the hill. Rayyri sighed and followed close after him.

Even after their close calls with death, there was something peaceful and serene about the tall trees and sweet smelling flowers and herbs around the two. Rayyri had never been to Skyrim, but she remembered her father telling her about his many adventures across the borders of Hammerfell to the rest of Tamriel. Skyrim was a hearty place with people to match. The Nords were tough and cold along with the land they lived in. They had fierce pride in themselves and were built for war. Rayyri could remember sitting in her father's lap as he pulled out book after book regarding what he learned from the snowy land. Log after log of it's people, plant life, animal life, and culture as a whole filled the young girl's mind as she listened for hours at her father's soothing voice explain to her what he saw and experienced. As she got older, he finally told her about the rebellion. Unfortunately for her, she had no idea what was going on completely. Even Stormcloaks was a new concept for her to completely understand. Hopefully Ralof would be open enough to sit her down and explain to her, in detail, about the supposed civil war that was upon them.

As the two ran towards Ralof's home village, he spoke to her about all of the different things in Skyrim that he thought would be most interesting to discuss. He pointed out Bleak Falls Barrow, the ruin that sat atop the mountain that was across from his sister's place of residence. He voiced his opinion about how he didn't understand why his sister would want to live in the very shadow of that place. The two passed some very unhappy wolves and quickly took care of them before proceeding down the road. Rayyri suddenly saw three tall, oddly shaped stones that sat on a small cliff above the rushing waves of the fast moving river down below. Rayyri walked carefully towards them and stood in the middle of them.

The one in front of her had a etching of a mage holding up its staff on it. The one on her right had the etchings of a fierce warrior ready for battle. The last one on her left had the etchings of a thief with a pouch of some sort of valuables in it and cape covering it's face. Ralof walked up towards her and smiled at the stones.

"What are these? I've never seen anything like them before. Well, not outside of pictures in books." Ralof walked up to the stones and smiled fondly at them, placing his hand gently on the one with the warrior.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. All you need to do is place your hand on one of the etchings and the gods will send you great gifts." He stood back, motioning to the stones. "Go ahead, see for yourself." Rayyri glanced at each stone carefully. The only stone that really seemed to draw her was the one with the warrior on it. Redguards were the most naturally talented warriors in all of Tamriel. If the gods were said to grant gifts to those who use the stones, then Rayyri felt that she should pick the warrior stone.

She walked up to the stone and hesitantly placed her hand on the etchings of the warrior. She gasped as heat began to rise from her feet all the way up to the crown of her skull. The etching began to glow brightly and small tinkling sounds came from the top of the stone. A small ball of bluish-white light swirled into existence before a large bright beam of the light rose from the top of the stone into the clouds, towards the gods themselves. The light dimmed down after a moment and the heat left Rayyri quickly. She gasped and lowered her hand, glancing back up at the stone.

"Woah…" Ralof chuckled and nodded in approval.

"Warrior, good! Those stars will guide you to honor and glory. Any Redguard would be proud. Come now, Snow eyes. Riverwood isn't far now." Rayyri stepped away from the stones and walked back to Ralof's side. Ralof smiled down at her before walking calmly down the road.

"Why do you call me that?" Rayyri asked after a moment of silence.

"Call you what?" Ralof asked back.

"Snow Eyes." Ralof smiled heartly, chuckling slightly.

"You have very unusual eyes for a Redguard. They remind me of the aurora that happens near the colder parts of Skyrim. Sitting out on a snowy night in the mountains of Skyrim with a blue aurora over your head is one of the most peaceful things I've done. It helps me think. The way the color reflects off of the snow is basically the color of your eyes. So, Snow Eyes. Beautiful in every way." Rayyri smiled, feeling flushed from his complement. _By the Nine, he's a smooth tongue, no doubt._ Ralof glanced up ahead and smiled brightly. "Look we're here!" Rayyri glanced up and saw the large arch that was the entrance to the small village of Riverwood. Ralof took off running into town and Rayyri jogged on to catch up.

The town was quaint and simple but had a certain charm to it. The river rushed into the middle of the sleepy village giving it it's name. Children along with scruffy dogs ran and giggled around town playing in the afternoon light together. Guards clad in bright yellow and brown leather armor trucked around the small town with shields in hand and swords at their side. Ralof ceased his running and grabbed Rayyri's elbow. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

" _Remember Snow Eyes, this isn't Stormcloak territory. If we're ahead of the news from Helgen, we should be fine as long as we don't do anything stupid. If we run into any Imperials just let me do the talking. It's the least I can do._ " Rayyri nodded in understanding and Ralof removed his grip on her. He lead the way across the river towards a lumber mill near the other side of the river. They came up to the large mill and Ralof glanced over to see a tall, blonde woman with the same blue-grey eyes. "Gerdur!" he sighed happily. The blonde woman glanced over from the large logs and smiled. She closed the small log book in her hands and set them on a tree trunk next to her. She picked up her faded green dress in her gloves hands and ran over to Ralof.

"Brother! Mara's mercy, it's good to see you!" She opened up her arms and wrapped them around her brother with a grin on her face. Rayyri tried her hardest not to feel pang of jealousy. _You can't think about him. Not now. You need to get back on your feet. Find a good start on your quest to find him._ Gerdur pulled back from her brother and frowned. "But is it safe for you to be here? We heard that Ulfric had been captured…" Ralof sighed and placed a hand on his sister's dirty cheek.

"Gerdur, I'm fine. At least now I am." The blonde woman pulled back from her brother and grabbed his arms checking him over like an overbearing mother.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt at all? What's this?" She placed a gentle hand on the red cloth that wrapped up the cut he got back in Helgen. Ralof moved her hand away with a roll of his eyes.

"It's nothing, Gerdur, really." Gerdur placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"If it was truly nothing brother, then there would be nothing there. Come on, let me see." Ralof sighed and reached for the bindings. He carefully peeled it off to reveal the deep bloody cut on his bicep. Gerdur gasped and reached for his arm for a better look.

"By Ysgramor! How did this happen? Hod! Hod, come here a minute!" Ralof placed his head in his other hand and huffed.

"No, Gerdur don't…"

"Oh hush! Hod!" Another blonde man appeared out the back door of the house in front of the mill and began to walk towards them.

"What is it, woman? Sven drunk on the job again?" he asked with a playful smirk. Gerdur rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"No, can you go in and get me a bowl of clean water and a rag, please?" Hod nodded. He was about to go inside but glanced at the man his wife was with. His face lit up.

"Ralof! What are you doing here?" Gerdur growled and pointed back to the house.

"Hod! Water. Now!" Hod held up his hands backing away.

"Alright, alright, by the gods, woman." The burly blonde entered the house to fetch what his wife needed. Gerdur shook her head before glancing up at Rayyri. She blinked and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, where are my manners? Ralof, who's this? One of your comrades?" Ralof looked over to Rayyri and smiled warmly.

"Not a comrade yet, but a friend. Her name is Rayyri. I owe her my life, in fact. Is there somewhere all of us can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials…" Gerdur frowned.

"Helgen? H-has something happened…? You're right. Follow me." Gerdur lead the two away from the mill towards the edge of the river. Ralof plopped down on a tree trunk and leaned over with his elbows on his knees. Rayyri sat on a rock nearby and hunched over placing her head on her knuckles. Hod came back out of the house and walked over to his wife and handed the full bowl and rag to her. She thanked him before kneeling down to her brother. Suddenly, a little Nord boy with a scruffy dog following close behind ran over to the other adults.

"Uncle Ralof! the boy squeaked. "Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? How cold is it in Windhelm? Do your fingers and toes _really_ freeze if you're up there too long? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" Gerdur placed the bloody rag back in the bowl and grabbed the boy's shoulder gently.

"Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your questions. Go and watch the south road. Come and find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming." The young boy huffed and slumped his shoulders.

"Aw mama, I want to stay and talk with Uncle Ralof!" Ralof chuckled and patted the boy on his shoulder.

"Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself." The young Nord smiled brightly down at his sitting uncle and puffed out his chest prominently.

"That's right! Don't worry, Uncle Ralof, I won't those soldiers sneak up on you." Frodnar turned and marched with his chest still poked out towards the south side of the town with his dog right behind him. Ralof chuckled as he watched his nephew walk confidently away.

"Now, Ralof, what's going on? You two look pretty done in." Hod said glancing at his brother-in-law then at the tired Redguard. Gerdur folded the cloth neatly and fastened it around Ralof's clean wound. She picked up the bowl and stood up holding it close to her stomach. Ralof sighed and rubbed his face before reiterating what transpired back in Helgen.

"I can't remember the last time I slept… Where to start? Well the news you heard about Ulfric is true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew _exactly_ where we'd be… that was two days ago. We stopped in Helgen this morning, that's where me and Rayyri met on the wagon. I thought it was all over for us. Had us line up to the headsman's block. They were eager to start chopping." Gerdur growled clutching the bowl tighter in her gloved hands.

"The cowards!" she hissed. Ralof continued.

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would've seen the truth then. But then, out of nowhere… a dragon attacked!" Gerdur and Hod glanced at each other with disbelieving looks. Gerdur looked back at her brother and placed a careful hand on his shoulder.

"You don't mean a real, live…" Ralof shook his head staring at the ground in front of him. His eyebrows lifted along with his sister's.

"Huh, I could hardly believe it myself, and I was there! As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if it were not for that dragon. In all of the confusion and panic, we managed to slip away. And I mean it when I say I owe Rayyri my life. A fighter, this one is." Rayyri smiled slightly moving her eyes to the ground, flushing deeply. Ralof smiled at her with his bright blue-grey eyes flashing in admiration. He still couldn't believe what she could do back at Helgen. Suddenly, his smile dropped and he sighed deeply. He shook his head hard before looking up at his sister. "Are we _really_ the first ones to make it to Riverwood?" Gerdur nodded.

"Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know." Ralof nodded looking back over to Rayyri.

"Good. Maybe we can hold up here for a while. I hate to put your family in danger Gerdur, but-"

"Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Let me worry about the Imperials. Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine." She moved from her brother to the Redguard woman. She opened up the pouch on her waist and pulled out a small, bronze key. She lifted it up to Rayyri with a smile. "Here's a key to the house. Stay as long as you'd like." Rayyri glanced up at the woman before looking at the key. She shook her head in incredulity.

"Wha…? A-are you sure? For all you know, I could be some sort of assassin." Gerdur giggled lightly.

"I'm sure if you were an assassin, you'd be a pretty moral one considering you saved my brother from getting killed by Imperials. Go on, take it. You can come by whenever you want. At least until you find a place for your own." Rayyri stared at the key before moving her hand towards it. She gently grabbed it and took it into her hand.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her mind was fuzzy from all of the hospitality she was being shown. Her impression of Skyrim got better and better with each passing moment. Gerdur smiled down at her, closing her pouch.

"You're welcome. If you need anything just let me know. But there is something you can do to pay me back. The Jarl needs to know if there is a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenceless… We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you do this for me, I'll be forever in your debt." Rayyri nodded and stood up from the rock she sat on.

"Okay, I'll go. Which way is it?" Gerdur gasped slightly in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry! By Ysgramor, I am really frazzled today. Come on, I'll get you a map from inside."

Gerdur began to walk towards the house. Rayyri shuffled along in her too big boots with Ralof and Hod chatting happily behind her. Gerdur opened the back door and held it open for Rayyri. The Redguard stepped in and looked around the moderately sized house with a smile. It was definitely different from Redguard architecture, but there was a warmth about it which contrasted well with the cold outside of Skyrim. Gerdur smiled at the joyful face Rayyri was making and giggled with a folded up piece of large paper in her hand. Rayyri glanced at the tall woman and saw the paper in her hands. She took it and opened it up to reveal a full map of Skyrim. It was incredible! I showed every single major citie and even the smaller towns and villages. She had no idea there was so much to explore and discover in Skyrim.

"Thank you, Gerdur. I really appreciate it." Gerdur held up a finger and moved to a small table with a large pouch on it.

"Don't thank me before I give you this. It's a pouch full of septims. I know they'll help you in the long run. Maybe you'll find a way to make your own." She handed the pouch to Rayyri with a smile. Rayyri shook her head and backed up slightly.

"Oh no, Gerdur. That's… that's too much. The key to your house is too much as is. I don't need your money, too." Gerdur rolled her eyes playful, wishing that the Redguard wouldn't be so stubborn and just take what she was offering her. She wasn't about to let this former prisoner go off into the harsh world of her province.

"Oh hush now, just take it. I don't want you to go off into the city without any money. It'll get you a room in Whiterun if you need it." Rayyri bit her bottom lip before grabbing the pouch. Her heart was swelling. It was so overwhelming! No one outside of her family has ever been this nice to her. Maybe wasn't so bad after all.

"You don't know how thankful I am, Gerdur. Really, thank you so much. For everything." Gerdur smiled warmly.

"Trust me, it's the least I could do for saving my brother. He's… he's all I got, family wise, that is. If I lost him… Oh, I shouldn't think about that. I'm just glad he's safe." Rayyri nodded.

"I completely understand, Gerdur. I-I have a brother, too and he's the most important person in my life right now." Gerdur smiled.

"Aw, where is he now?" Rayyri sighed deeply.

"I don't know. The Thalmor… they invaded Sentinel and they… they killed my parents before taking my brother… I've been on the run ever since. That's how I ended up in the hands of the Imperials. I crossed the border from Hammerfell…" Telling another person her story was something she never expected to do. Not so soon, at least. Even though she left some of the more gruesome details out. Gerdur's smiled dropped and a look of sorrow fell on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That's awful! Do you have any idea of where he is now?" Rayyri shook her head.

"Not a clue. But I have a feeling he's alive. He just _**has**_ to be. I need to find him. I have no idea on where to start, but I'm betting that this map can help me." Gerdur smiled slightly.

"Yes, it has all of the major cities on it. Start with those and work your way down, I guess." An awkward silence soon befell them before the front door opened to reveal a laughing Hod and Ralof. Hod glanced up at them both and stopped mid-step.

"Did we, uh, interrupt something?" he asked, taking note of the two women's faces. Gerdur shook her head.

"Oh no, Rayyri was just telling me about...about… about how she can't wait to explore some of Skyrim's ruins! Isn't that right, Rayyri?" The Redguard stared down at the grinning blonde who motioned her head towards the two large men in the doorway. She nodded thankfully to Gerdur and placed a matching grin on her lips.

"Yeah, I've heard so many stories about the hidden treasures that are deep under the ground with the dead of the ancient Nords. My father told me about his adventures and I've wanted to go ever since!" Hod chuckled stepping into the house with Ralof behind him. He closed the door and moved over to the fireplace.

"Well, you won't be disappointed. Just be careful. Some of those ruins are crawling with all sorts of creatures." He placed a few logs into the fireplace before picking up two rocks from the ground next to it. He hit them together a couple of times before flames jumped onto the logs and began to quickly spread, creating a warm golden glow around the house. "How about you stay for dinner, Rayyri? I'm making my special Horker stew." Gerdur giggled and began to set the table for dinner. Rayyri raised an eyebrow.

"Horker stew? I've never had it." Hod stared up at her in disbelief.

"Never had it?! Well, it's about time you did, ma'am!" Ralof chuckled as he poured himself some mead into a cup. He glanced at Rayyri and held up the bottle.

"Want some, Snow Eyes?" Rayyri was about to shake her head, but then noticed how completely and utterly famished she really was.

"Sure… uh, please." she finished. No need to lack manners in someone else's home. Ralof smirked at her added words and grabbed another cup and poured some mead into it. He closed the bottle back up and handed the cup to her. Rayyri thanked him and took a large gulp of the cool drink. It burned the back of her throat, but she didn't care one bit. It was the most refreshing thing she had in awhile. In a matter of moments the drink was emptied from the cup into her stomach. Ralof stared at her as she gulped down the drink. Not only was this woman a killer with any weapon put in her hand, but she also knew how to down a drink when given to her. She was full of pleasant, very pleasant surprises.

"Want some more, Snow Eyes?" Ralof asked with a chuckled. Rayyri smiled and held out her cup. Ralof shook his head and opened up the bottle pour more of the delicious liquid inside. Ralof hoped that she would consider joining the Stormcloaks. Maybe, just maybe, this Redguard woman that was captured unfairly by the Imperials was the key to winning this war.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Snow Eyes?" Ralof asked as the woman wrapped the long, dark brown cloak around her body. The woman was finally in some correctly sized clothing that Gerdur lended to her. Of course with their very different body shapes, the blonde woman made a few adjustments before giving them to Rayyri. It consisted of some light brown pants, worn fur boots, fur gauntlets, and a loose fitting white top. She tightened her belt around her waist and made sure she had enough food in her waist pouch. She grabbed her knapsack from the table and slung it around her body, opening up to also make sure she had the map and a small jug of water with her. She closed it up and placed her mace in her belt and grabbed the large hood from the cloak and placed it over her head. She gave a worried Ralof a smiled.

"I'll be fine. I know the way there, I studied the map all night, remember?" Ralof nodded crossing his arms over his loose dark blue shirt. He still didn't like the idea of Rayyri going off alone in the middle of a Province she wasn't familiar with. It unnerved him to no end.

"I still don't like you going off alone. I think I should come with you, Rayyri. Just to be safe." Rayyri rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. Ralof followed quickly after her to the cool early morning air of Riverwood. "Rayyri, I would feel a lot better, you know!" Rayyri stopped in the middle of the road and slowly turned to face the blonde.

"Look, I know you think I need more help, but I'll be okay, I promise. You've seen me fight, you know what I can do!" Ralof scoffed and ran a hand over his pulled back hair.

"I know, but there are creatures out in the wilds of Skyrim that you've never encountered before. You said so yourself at dinner! Just… let me walk you to Whiterun. Please." Rayyri sighed, taking a good look at the distressed look on the tall man's face.

"Ralof, I really do appreciate you wanting to help, but I need to do this by myself. Gerdur really wants me to do this for her and Whiterun isn't even that far from here. It just over the hill." Ralof seemed to twitch in worry, thinking about all of the worse possible happenings that could easily take away the Redguard's life. He was even more worried since he knew that great black dragon was somewhere out there doing Sovngarde knows what. Rayyri noticed his agitation and walked up to him. She placed her hands gently on his broad shoulders and smiled up at him.

"I'll be fine. Plus, you should be more worried about heading back to Windhelm to help with the other Stormcloaks. Remember the others that passed through last night? I'm sure they're wondering if they'll get to see you soon. You should be worried more about your journey back. It's a lot more difficult than mine. I'll be okay, Ralof." Ralof sighed and looked her in her bright snowy blue eyes that he found himself attracted to the more he stared into them.

"Fine. Just, be careful, Snow Eyes." Rayyri placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I'll write to you whenever I can if it makes you feel better," Rayyri glanced up at the sun's position and pulled away. "I should go. Goodbye, Ralof. We'll see each other again." Ralof smiled and nodded. Rayyri waved once more before turning towards the exit and headed down the road towards Whiterun. Ralof prayed for his newfound friend to be safe. But what he didn't know, was that Rayyri was destined by the gods for bigger things then they could both even comprehend.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this took so forever long as molasses on a hot summer day in a turtle's shell, but I'm here now and I made it extra long for all of you. I hope you all love it! I'm actually really excited for getting into the story more. I hope you all love Rayyri and don't worry Ralof won't be the love interest...OR WILL HE? HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHUH!...sorry. Ahem anyway, Review and stuff! I'll see you in the next chapter guys!**

 **Buy!**

 _ **~TheRedWolf**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Roads of Whiterun

**Ties To A Redguard**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Roads of Whiterun**

* * *

Rayyri reached into her bag and pulled out a slice of bread. She bit into the hard exterior and let the soft interior fill her mouth. She may not have noticed before, but there was something different in the way Gerdur baked her bread. It was a bit sweet in taste and had a robust thickness to it instead of the thinner bread she was used to back home.

Home.

The word still made her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. She tried and tried again to not let her thoughts and emotions get the better of her. It had been six days since she found herself running from her homeland into places unknown. She cried herself to sleep in Gerdur and Hod's home, trying not to wake them up with her sobs. The grief of losing everything that she knew still felt heavy on her shoulders. She even blamed herself for the incident, saying that she should've stayed home with her parents or fight back instead of listening to her brother and running. She should've done… _something_.

Rayyri sighed as she finished off the rest of her bread and slowly walked down the hill towards the beautiful tundra down below. She smiled up at the large, intimidating keep that was inside the great stone wall that surrounded it. Rayyri made her way down the hill and caught herself on the grass from the crumbling rocks. She walked in the flowing green grass and headed towards the farms in the distance. The sun began to turn the sky orange for the coming evening. She wrapped her cloak around her tighter to keep out the slight chill in the air. She pulled the hood down over her to shield her blue eyes from the blinding orange light of the sun. As she walked towards the small farms that were spread out over the outside of the city, Rayyri caught sight of the guards walking around in pairs glancing at her curiously. Rayyri didn't blame them for starring. She would stare too if a strange woman in a dark cloak covering her face walked outside of the city she was supposed to protect. Rayyri payed no mind to them and quickly walked towards the front of the city gates.

Rayyri walked over the small bridge that was built over the rushing water that came from the city waterline from a large gate. She walked under the stone arch and up the hill towards the grand wooden doors that held the rest of the city behind. Just then, one of the large guards walked up to her, shoulders back, and held up a large hand.

"Halt! City's closed with dragons about. Official business only." Rayyri lifted up her hand and pulled off her large hood.

"Riverwood calls for the Jarl's help. If I don't get in, the town will be in more danger than it is now." The guard raised his eyebrows.

"Riverwood's in danger, too? You better go in, then." The guard waved to the others and they grunted as they pulled the gate to the city open. "You'll find the Jarl at Dragonsreach, atop the hill. You can't miss it. Welcome to Whiterun, traveler." Rayyri nodded once to the guard and walked through the gate to the city. She stopped once inside and heard the wood creak as the guards closed them back up.

"Wow…" Rayyri's mouth hung slightly open as she eyed the wood and stone architecture that stood around her in the form of quaint townhouses. Strings of colorful flags and small vendors sat right at the entrance of the city, calling out to the Nordic people who hustled and bustled around them. Rayyri glanced to her right once she heard the distinct sound of a hammer on steel. She looked in awe as she saw a tall Imperial woman bang away at the hardened steel that sat on the workbench she was currently at. As the woman was busy with her work, another body stood at a table speaking to a group of men who seemed to be interested in buying what they had to offer. He was a large, burly man who picked up each item with care like a true swordsmen. The men seemed to be impressed as the Nord behind the counter went on and on about the Imperial's talented hands.

"You look new here," a voice behind Rayyri chuckled. The Redguard jumped slightly and turned around to see a group of gruff hunter types walk into the city gates. Rayyri stared at the woman in front of her. The woman chuckled and wrapped her bow across her body. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." The woman stuck out her hand. "My name is Aela." Rayyri glanced down at the redheaded woman's hand before hesitantly taking it. She didn't expect the firm grip when Aela shook her hand with a broad smile. Something about this woman intimidated her.

"I-I'm Rayyri. It's… nice to meet you," she let go of her hand and hid it away into her cloak. "And yes, I am _very_ new here." Aela laughed once more.

"I've seen that sudden fish out of water look before, traveler. Don't worry, we've all had it once. May I ask where you come from?" Just as Rayyri was about to answer, a larger man with dark circles under his eyes waltzed up to them with an irritated huff.

"Do you have to do this now, Aela? I promised Kodlack that we would be back by now." Aela scoffed and rolled her bright eyes.

"Oh, we are all aware that you like to be his right hand _dog_ , Vilkas, but for once can you just calm down?" The others behind them snickered while Vilkas looked as if he was going to explode.

"Fine, waste your time on some traveler who looks like a lost child! We, however, are going home. Come, Farkas!" A larger, fiercer looking Nord with identical circles under his eyes nodded at Vilkas before glancing over at Rayyri. He was almost twice Vilkas' size with all of the added muscle to match. He was like a mountain with legs. Rayyri felt like it was a better idea to stay on this man's good side. He stared at her from the feet up. His white-blue eyes piercing into Rayyri's blue ones. His plump lips pulled back into a ghost of a smile, before he turned his head and strood after Vilkas. The others all began to follow. Aela sighed and smiled back down at Rayyri.

"I apologise for Vilkas. He can be infuriating most of the time, but he is a capable Shield-Brother." Aela began to walk away from the gates. Rayyri turned and jogged up to keep in step with the woman. "So, before we were rudely interrupted, you were about to tell me where you came from." Rayyri nodded.

"Oh, um, I kind of just came to Skyrim. I never really ventured so far from home before." Aela looked at her with curiosity.

"You are a Redguard, yes? Were you born in Hammerfell or did you come from somewhere else?"

"I'm from Hammerfell, yes. Like I said, I've never really been far outside of Sentinel until now." Aela looked impressed.

"Sentinel, eh? You must have wealth in your blood. That's impressive. I have never been that far into Hammerfell. Being that close to the IIiac Bay must have been a great way to grow up." Rayyri smiled.

"Yeah, it was nice to wake up to the sound of the rushing waves every morning. Hm, I remember when my father took me and my brother fishing-" Rayyri's smile dropped from her face suddenly as the memories came flooding back. The happy scene gave way to seeing her parent's bodies lying lifeless on the ground and her brother broken and bruised telling her to run for her life. Aela placed a gentle hand on Rayyri's shoulder, frowning.

"It's alright, friend. If it's a painful time right now, you don't have to tell me." Rayyri sniffed before nodding.

" _Sorry_ ," she whispered meekly. Aela patted her shoulder with a shake of her head.

"Don't be. Trust me, I get it. It is okay to hide these things from people before you get to know them. Hopefully, I will be seeing more of you in the future. I don't know what it is, but I've got a good feeling about you." Rayyri raised an eyebrow at the tall Nord.

"What do you mean?" Aela squinted her eyes with a smile.

"I'm not all that sure. There's just something about you that is special. My curiosity is going to drive me crazy now." Rayyri giggled.

The two continued their small talk as Aela lead them towards the main marketplace of the city. The redhead mentioned that Whiterun was the trading capital of Skyrim. Rayyri could've guessed that herself with all of the movement and life of the city streets and the yelling vendors behind their booths. As they passed through the market, Rayyri could smell the vegetables and meats from the vendors and the sweet smell of pastries and breads from others. She could feel her stomach growl with each counter she passed. Aela glanced down at the Redguard and chuckled.

"Come back to Jorrvaskr with us. We will feed you until you are ready to pop. There are also some open beds if you need a place to rest your head for the night." Rayyri grinned at the thought of food and a warm bed to sleep in.

"Thank you, Aela." The two continued on up the stairs that separated the market with the rest of the city and turned right. Rayyri glanced up at the large tree in the center of the landing and frowned. It wasn't in good shape at all. Just then, a meek voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me? Can you spare a septim or two, miss?" Rayyri looked down and saw a small Nord girl in dirty green rags frown up at her. Rayyri smiled with pity and kneeled down. She pulled out her pouch and reached inside pulling out a piece of gold. She handed the septim to the small girl with a comforting look. The girl grabbed it gently and grinned.

"Thank you, miss!" The small girl grinned up at her once more before running off towards the marketplace. Rayyri giggled and lifted herself up. She turned around and was surprised when she saw that the rest of the group was watching the whole encounter play out. Aela smiled and motioned her head for Rayyri to follow them. The Redguard swallowed in embarrassment at all of the attention before walking up to the Nord woman.

"That was very honorable, Rayyri." The Redguard shrugged, trying, yet failing, to hide her deep blush.

* * *

Rayyri scarfed down the meat and vegetables that was spread out piping hot in front of her. The blazing fire in the middle of the large room held meats from cows and chickens alike. The Nord woman, who Rayyri came to know as Njada, slipped through the opening of the tables to turn the meat on the spit that was over the fire. Rayyri sat next to an amused Aela who watched her gulp down the food and drink she gave to the newcomer. Aela glanced over to gruffer Farkas and saw that they ate in almost identical ways. Both swallowing before they had time to chew, both making joyful grunting noises as a way to praise the food, and both downing their cups full of drink in one gulp. Aela jokingly thought they would be the perfect pair just by the disgusting way they ate.

Once Rayyri was finished, she grabbed the cloth napkin that Aela put under her plate and wiped her mouth off. She slurped down the rest of her second cup of mead and leaned back in her chair utterly satisfied. Suddenly, a large monstrous burp came from the table perpendicular to hers. Farkas leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Snickers came from the others, but Vilkas rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Was that really necessary, brother?" he asked. Farkas said nothing and simply nodded his head in content. Rayyri smiled at him. He was a quiet one. She hasn't heard him say one word since he starred at her when she first got to Whiterun. She could only guess what his voice sounded like. Aela chuckled and stood up from the table.

"Come, Rayyri, I will show you where you will rest for the night."

"Hold on there, Aela. This traveler hasn't told us why she is here. I mean, we all saw how heavily guarded the front gates are. How did she get in so easily?" The rest of the group glanced up at the scowling Njada. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared harshly down at Rayyri. Aela stopped in her tracks before rolling her eyes.

"You want to interrogate her now, Njada? She just got to the city, let her rest." Rayyri held up a hand to the redhead.

"No, it's fine, Aela. I don't mind answering her questions." Aela sighed and sat back down in her chair. The rest of the bodies that weren't at the tables all began to gather around to listen in. "Well, I came here to have an audience with the Jarl." Njada scoffed.

"What would Balgruuf want with you? You look as important as a hay bale." Skjor frowned at the Nord woman.

"Hey, give it a rest, Njada. Let the woman speak." Rayyri nodded to the older man before continuing.

"I have some important news for the Jarl. Riverwood is in danger and they need some serious steel. I believe that a dragon may one day soon come into contact with the town. I'm sure you all have heard of it-"

"A dragon?!" Aela gasped. Others gasped in astonishment along with her. Whispers of disbelief echoed through the hall.

"I'm guessing the Jarl hasn't said anything about it to civilians." Rayyri concluded.

"All they told us was that we were under some sort of lockdown. They made it seem like a band of bandits was close to the city! They said nothing about a dragon," Skjor yelled angrily. "Those bastards… what kind of Jarl keeps his city in the dark like that?"

"A smart one." Rayyri's words left the hall in silence as they all looked at her. Rayyri gulped. "W-well, I mean… If he told everyone, there would be an all out panic. People would want to leave, innocent people. Who knows when that dragon would swoop down and pick them off one by one. I think not telling anyone was better for everyone." The others stayed silent.

"I agree." Rayyri glanced over to her left and was surprised that the rough voice came from Farkas himself. _I had a feeling his voice would sound like that_. Farkas stared at her before that small smiled creased his lips. Rayyri smiled back before blushing deeply.

"This is insane… A dragon? I thought they were only a myth. And now they're back? Doesn't this mean it's the End Times?" Aela asked. The rest of the hall stayed silent as realization overtook them. Aela sighed and placed her hand on Rayyri's shoulder. "Come on, you should sleep." She stood up from her chair and began to walk over to the stairs that lead to the living quarters. Rayyri awkwardly stood up and left the rest of the others in the hall to their own thoughts.

Once the two were in the living quarters, Aela lead Rayyri towards a large room with several beds on either side. She stopped in front of one in the corner and nodded towards it.

"This one is yours. If you need any extra blankets just wake up one of your roommates. I'm sure they won't mind." Rayyri frowned.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I feel like I just ruined your whole night." Aela sighed and placed a hand on the Redguard's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. It's the Jarl's for not telling us anything. You were just being truthful. Never apologize for speaking the truth." Rayyri nodded, still feeling upset over the bad news she ultimately had to admit. "Now, get some sleep. You will want to get your rest before you go and see the Jarl in the morning. Would you like me to wake you up? I rise pretty early in the morning and the Jarl is usually available at eight."

"Oh, yes please. That would be great." Aela nodded.

"Alright. Now, I'll leave you to it. If you need sleeping wear, there is some in this dresser, here." She patted down on the large dresser that was on the wall next to Rayyri's bed. "I'll see you in the morning, Rayyri." With that, Aela exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Rayyri sighed before slipping off her bag and setting it on top of the dresser. She unclasped her cloak and folded it up neatly and also set it on top of the dresser next to her bag. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a dark brown shirt and matching pants. She began to undress and placed her clothing in the drawer before closing it up. Hopefully, she would be calling Jorrvaskr her temporary home for a while. She slipped on the shirt and skin tight pants over her underclothes. The shirt was slightly too big for her falling off her right shoulder, but the pants fit quite well. The material was soft and comfortable, most likely being made from the cotton Rayyri found commonly throughout Hammerfell. She yawned and crawled into the bed. Before she snuggled in, she blew out the candle next to the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

" _GO, RAYYRI! RUN, RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!_ _JUST GO! HURRY!... DON'T LOOK BACK!... DON'T LOOK BACK!..."_

" _Go…"_

" _Go…"_

" _GO!"_

"Raazelhen!" Rayyri shot up in her bed gasping sharply. The images of fire and her family all slipped silently away as she blinked. She waited for her eyes to adjust to glance around the room, suddenly remembering where she was. She was safe in Whiterun with a group that calls themselves the Companions. She was alright. She was fine. Rayyri sighed and brought her arms up to clutch herself, realizing how cold it was. She remembered what Aela said about waking up her roommates for some help, but if they were cranky when woken up in the middle of the night like anyone rightfully would be, she thought it'd be best to just find them herself.

Rayyri moved her single blanket from her lap and placed her feet on the cold stone floor. It sent shivers up her spine once her feet came into contact with the stone. She lifted herself up and grabbed a candle from the dresser. She picked up the small flint rocks next to them and struck them a few times before a flame was present on the candlestick. Rayyri picked up the candle before wrapping her other arm around her. She tiptoed past the sleeping Companions and opened up the door quietly before exiting the room. The hallway was a lot creepier at night. Not even a speck of light came from the hall. Rayyri gulped nervously before slowly making her way down the hall.

She kept an eye out for any sort of door that might open up to a closet of some kind. She reached a short hallway and turned down it hoping for the best. She came up to a large door and was about to open it, but something stopped her. Rayyri leaned towards the door and placed an ear on the wood. She could hear small giggles coming from what sounded like Aela. Rayyri listened closer and heard that those giggled suddenly turned into small moans and pleased squeaks. Another voice joined her which sounded a lot like Skjor. _Oh, my. Aela never mentioned that_. Rayyri decided not to intrude and stepped away from the door with a smirk plastered on her face.

The Redguard stepped back into the main hall and glanced around, not knowing the first place to look. She was starting to regret waking up one of the others no matter how upset at her they would be. Just as she was about to turn back, Rayyri could feel her heart jump into her throat as she saw two, seemingly glowing, white-blue eyes staring at her.

"By the Nine! Farkas, i-is that you?" The large figure walked into the light of her candle with that familiar small smile on his face. "By the gods, you scared me." The towering man chuckled deeply. Rayyri noticed that he was still in his steel armor. "Why are you still up? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I take walks outside the city when I have a lot on my mind. Also, that light is pretty bright. Mind if I put it out?" Rayyri glanced down at the flickering candle.

"It is?" Before she could give a yes or no answer, Farkas licked his thumb and finger and put out the flame. The small ball of fire hissed before dying out. Rayyri looked back up to him and saw his bright white eyes. There was no way the glow in them could be a trick of the light. What was the reason for the glow? Farkas slowly moved past her and walked up to a door. He opened it and it revealed a large closet full of blankets on each shelf.

"Here, you look cold." Farkas held up a thick red blanket to her. Rayyri walked over to him carefully and grabbed at the blanket.

"How can you see down here? I'm completely blind like this." Farkas said nothing and closed up the closet. He reached for her arm and placed his other hand on her shoulder, slightly cradling her.

"I'll walk you back to your room," he said lowly. The warmth of his throaty voice made the hairs on the back of Rayyri's neck prickle. Farkas lead the way back down the hallway, making sure Rayyri didn't trip over her own feet in the darkness of the hallway. Once they made it back, Farkas carefully opened the door and motioned for Rayyri to head inside. Farkas followed after her to her bed. Rayyri unfolded the blanket and Farkas helped her tuck it into the corners of the bed to keep it secure. Rayyri sighed and craned her head back to look at the giant man.

" _Thank you, Farkas,_ " she whispered, " _but you should be getting to bed. And truthfully, so should I._ " His glowing eyes stared down at her before he spoke.

" _Are dragons really back?_ " he asked. Rayyri nodded.

" _Yes. Yes, they really are._ " Farkas didn't say another word. With one final look, the man turned and quietly exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Rayyri yawned and plopped back down into her bed, bringing the newfound warmth up over her shoulders. Tomorrow was going to be one interesting day. Hopefully, the Jarl wouldn't be stubborn and harsh as to not send Riverwood help. But another question was prickling at the back of her mind. Why were Farkas' eyes glowing like that?

* * *

"Rayyri. Rayyri, wake up." A soft voice spoke close to the Redguard's ear. Rayyri groaned softly before opening her eyes. Aela smiled warmly down at her and gently patted her side. "It's almost eight. If you would like to bathe, then I can show you where. There is food upstairs in the hall if you're hungry, too." Rayyri yawned and stretched her arms out over her head before lifting herself up. Aela stood back and watched the red skinned woman groggily lift herself out of her bed. Rayyri glanced around her and saw that the rest of the beds were all made up and empty.

"I'm guessing Companions are early risers." Aela chuckled.

"Most of us. Now, you you like to take a bath before you go?" Rayyri nodded.

"Yes, please." Aela motioned for her to follow and she lead Rayyri out of the sleeping chambers down the large hallway. The redheaded woman waved toward Skjor as she passed him and his eyes twinkled as he waved back. Rayyri suddenly remembered the noises she heard coming from that room down the hallway when she was searching for blankets. She tried to hide her smirk as best as she could when Skjor nodded respectfully towards her.

Aela turned down another hallway at the end of the main one and came up to a thin door. She pulled it open and grabbed two towels from one of the shelves and handed them to Rayyri. She closed it up and stepped over to the door that was right next to it. She knocked a couple of times before standing back. Once she was sure there was no one inside she opened the door to the bathroom.

The room was small yet had everything a bathroom could need. There was a small wooden bath that had a faucet coming out from the wall over it. A toilet sat in the corner of the room that sat low to the ground with tissue paper next to it in a small roll. A sink stood next to the toilet and a mirror sat on the wall atop of it. Rayyri set her towles on the wooden counters and looked around the bathroom happily.

"Oh, before I forget," Aela leaned down under the sink and pulled open the small door and grabbed a small, light green bottle. "Use this. It comes from the finest mint plants around Skyrim. It works wonders if you plan on talking to someone for a long while." Rayyri giggled. "It's also infused with some sort of magic. It'll keep your mouth clean for a long time, almost the entire day. Don't ask me how it works because I wouldn't be able to tell you even if I tried." She set down the bottle on the counter next to the sink. "Breakfast is upstairs. Oh, let me go get you some clothes. Don't want you parading around naked. Go ahead and start up your bath." Aela exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Rayyri turned on the faucet that was above the bath and let the water splash into the glossed wood. She turned both of the handles to make sure the temperature was just right before leaning back to wait for it to fill up. Aela knocked on the door and Rayyri opened it up. The huntress lifted up a pair of dark trousers and a white loose fitting shirt. Once she set them down she excused herself and left Rayyri alone to take her bath.

Rayyri washed up as quickly as she could, not wanting to waste too much time in the pleasantly warm bath water. As a child she could spend hours in the bath on cooler nights. But now was not the time to waste on getting Riverwood help. Once she was content, Rayyri stepped out of the bath and let it drain out. She grabbed the towel and dried herself off hastily before wiggling into her undergarments again. She picked up the pants and pulled them on, happy that they fit tightly to her skin. She shoved on the shirt and tied it up around the waist. It left her shoulders exposed and was surprised that Aela had a kind of shirt like that. The hardened huntress didn't seem like the type of woman who would wear such a frilly garment. Perhaps it was just for special occasions. Rayyri decided not to dwindle on it and opened up the bottle of the mouth cleaner and poured some into her mouth. She swished the minty liquid around and felt the prickling of the flavor fill every corner of her mouth. She spit it out into the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long locks were disheveled and out of place. Rayyri lifted her hand and played around with her hair until she was satisfied.

The Redguard exited the bathroom quickly and jogged back down the hallway towards the room where she slept and grabbed her boots, slipping them on and lacing them up. She hooked her long cloak over her shoulders and grabbed her gauntlets, pulling them over each hand before wrapping her knapsack around her body. Once she was completely situated, Rayyri exited the room and took to the stairs.

The rest of the Companions were quietly moseying around the large hall. Some were sitting at the tables around the fire eating breakfast and others moved to the back to get some practice in. Rayyri moved over to the table and saw Farkas chomping away at his plate with the same vigor as he ate his dinner with the other night. She looked down at the numerous platters with all kinds of smoked breakfast meats and hard boiled eggs that were still in their shells. Rayyri grabbed a few pieces of bread and stuffed one into her mouth as she hauled the rest into her bag. She grabbed two of the eggs and picked up a cloth napkin for the three slices of meat she wanted to take. Once she wrapped it up, she placed it down into her bag.

"Here, take some fresh water. I don't know if this will last long, but take it anyway. You can reuse the bottle at least." Aela handed a glass bottle full of the liquid to Rayyri. The Redguard smiled and placed the bottle in her bag.

"Thank you, Aela. And not just for the water, but for everything else." The huntress grinned happily, crossing her strong arms over her chest.

"You are always welcome in our ranks, Rayyri. Maybe one day you will come and join the Companions. Then, I will be able to call you my Shield-Sister." Rayyri nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, I should be going now." Aela stuck out her hand. Rayyri took her forearm without hesitation.

"Be safe out there. Who knows where those dragons could be lurking." Rayyri nodded once.

"I will." Aela let go of her arm and watched as the Redguard walked up the stairs, exiting Jorrvaskr. Aela sat back at her seat at the table and glanced to the man at her right. She smile as she noticed that Farkas was still staring at the door in which Rayyri left from.

"Don't worry, Farkas. She will come back." Farkas grumbled softly before returning back to his food. Aela snickered before doing the same, silently praying to the Nine that the Redguard would be okay.

* * *

Rayyri made her way up the many stone steps to Dragonsreach, the home of the Jarl of Whiterun. All she could think about was making sure she did right by Gerdur and get help for Riverwood. After that… she didn't know what she would do. _Of course you know what to do. You go to every single Thalmor camp and you raid them until you find Raazelhen!_ Raazelhen. Her brother. He was still out there. Somewhere. Waiting, hoping that she would come rescue him from whatever horrid torture the Thalmor was putting him through. She had to try. No matter how big Skyrim was, she was going to get him back.

Rayyri stopped once she was at the top of the stairs to stare in awe at the large, intimidating doors that stood before her. This was it. This was her one chance to actually help someone rather than running away. Rayyri took a deep breath before stepping over the wooden bridge towards the doors. One of the guards moved and pushed the door open for her. Rayyri thanked him and stepped through.

"Oh, my…" Rayyri stared up in awe at the towering ceiling of the keep. Light poured gently in, in incredible rays of soft light. There were maids of all kind bustling along, sweeping, carrying pots and pans to the kitchen, stocking the large fire that sat in front of the Jarl. The guards stood in stoic silence at the entrance and every single corner of the keep, especially near the throne. Rayyri took another deep breath and made her way up the stairs towards the Jarl. She couldn't help but to overhear the ongoing conversation that was going on.

"I only council caution, my lord. We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these." The small man clasped his hands together in an orderly way as he argued with his Jarl.

"What would you have me do, then? Nothing?" The Jarl snapped back, frowning deeply.

"My lord, please. This is not the time for rash action. I just think we need more action before we act. I just…" An intimidating Dark Elf unsheathed her sword and started after Rayyri. The Redguard suddenly stopped and slowly backed up from the grey skinned woman with a worried frown.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving any visitors." Rayyri gulped before finding her voice.

"Uh, Gerdur sent me. Riverwood is in danger." The Elf raised an eyebrow and placed her sword back in her sheath.

"Hm, as Housecarl, my job is to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So, you have my attention. Now, explain yourself." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Rayyri to speak again.

"I-I was told to give the message directly to the Jarl." The Dark Elf scoffed, stepping closer to Rayyri.

"Whatever you have to say to the Jarl, you can say in front of me! I'm starting to think…"

"It's all right, Irileth. Leave the poor girl alone. I want to hear what she has to say." Irileth stepped away from Rayyri and crossed her arms once more. She gave Rayyri a once over before turning and stepping back up the stairs to stand at the Jarl's side. Rayyri moved up towards the stairs and stood at the bottom of them. She bowed her head respectfully. "Rise, traveler." Rayyri lifted her head to look up at the blonde Nord. "Now, you may tell me what you have to say." Rayyri cleared her throat before speaking up.

"I come from Riverwood with urgent news. The town is in danger. A dragon destroyed Helgen and Gerdur is afraid Riverwood is next." Balgruuf scratched at his beard in thought.

Gerdur? Owns the lumber mill, if I'm not mistaken… Pillar of the community. So, does this mean you were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" Rayyri nodded

"Yes. I had a wonderful view of the beast while the Imperials were about to cut off my head." Balgruuf looked taken aback. He snickered in amusement.

"Really? Well, you are certainly… forthright about your criminal past. But it's none of my concern who the Imperials want to execute. Especially now. What I want to know is what exactly happened at Helgen."

"They wanted to execute a man called Ulfric Stormcloak. That's when the dragon attacked." Balgruuf grumbled, leaning over and placing his hands under his chin.

"I should have guessed Ulfric would be mixed up in this. What else happened, traveler?"

"The dragon completely destroyed Helgen. I'm not even sure if anyone else got out alive. And last I saw it was heading this way." Balgruuf scoffed and leaned back into his throne once more.

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" He turned to the small man to his left. "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?" Irileth spoke up before the small man had a chance to say anything.

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger. If that drago is lurking in the mountains…" Proventus scoffed and quickly interrupted.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him! We should not-"

"Enough!" Jarl Balgruuf's voice boomed loudly through the keep. "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." The Housecarl placed an arm over her heart and bowed deeply.

"Yes, my Jarl." The Dark Elf walked down the stairs and called some of the other guards with her. They exited out the keep soon after. Proventus sighed and clasped his hands together again.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." The small man exited out the main keep and retreated to the upstairs floor. Balgruuf sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before glancing back down at Rayyri. His lips tugged upward into a tired smile. The creases on his face suddenly made him seem a lot older.

"Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a great service, and I won't forget it. You look like the warrior type. Here," he waved over one of his guards who carried a leather sheath in his hands. He bowed his head down and handed the sword to his Jarl. The Jarl gripped it and stood up from his throne and walked down the stairs towards Rayyri. "Take this as a small token of my esteem. Fresh off the rack. It will come in handy in the future, I'm sure." He handed the sheathed sword to Rayyri who looked down at in in surprise. She never thought that the Jarl would be so generous. She grabbed the sword gently and studied the pommel of the sword which was in the shape of a horse head the color of bright silver steel. She unsheathed the blade slightly and studied its craftsmanship. She could almost clearly see her reflection. " _The sign of a good piece of work" as father would say_. She glanced back at the Jarl and nodded her head.

"Thank you." Balgruuf smiled with a slight shrug.

"You are very welcome. It was the least I could do. Now, there is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and… rumors of dragons." Balgruuf started off towards a doorless arch that was the office of his court wizard. Rayyri followed suit as she latched her newfound sword around her waist. Now, she had double the weapons. The question remained if she felt it would be enough to take on whatever was in the wilds of Skyrim. Balgruuf stopped right in front of the desk that a man in black robes was standing at. He was leaned over staring down at one of the many open books strewn all around his workspace. "Farengar, I think I've found you someone who can help with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill her in on all the details." He turned back towards Rayyri and smiled warmly at her. "Thank you once again, friend." With that, the Jarl turned out of the office and returned to his throne. The Nord wizard closed up his book and stared at the Redguard with judgmental eyes.

"So, the jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to go and fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there." Rayyri frowned.

"A stone tablet? Forgive me if I sound rude, but what does that have to do with dragons?" Farengar raised an eyebrow, his frown turning into a slight smile.

"Ah, no mere brute mercenary, but a thinker - perhaps even a scholar? You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible. But I began to search for information about dragons - where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?" Rayyri thought this over. If she helped the Jarl's wizard, maybe she could start asking for more help from him. She could be one step closer to finding her brother.

"So what do you need _me_ for?" The wizard grabbed one of his books and set it in front of Rayyri. He turned to a page and pointed at the drawing of the stone tablet.

"I need you to go to Bleak Falls Barrow and retrieve this tablet. It is called a "Dragonstone", said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go there, find this tablet- no doubt in the main chamber- and bring it to me. Simplicity itself." Rayyri nodded. She remembered what Ralof said on their journey to Riverwood. She saw the shadowy ruin right on top of the mountain that was next to the small town. "Any questions?" Farengar asked. Rayyri shook her head.

"No, I think I'll be fine." Farengar gave a single nod before picking up his book once more, looking it over. Rayyri took that as a signal to leave. She walked back into the main chamber of the keep and saw one of the guards standing near the table waiting for her with a bundle of armor in his hands.

"The Jarl would like for you to take this iron armor to wear on your quest." Rayyri took the offering and thanked the guard. He pointed upstairs and told her that there was a room to change in for her. She thanked him once more before jogging up the stairs to the second floor of the keep. She saw two guards standing at a large door. One of them waved her over and the other opened the door for her. Once she was inside the small room, she began to undress.

Rayyri carefully folded Aela's clothes and placed them into her bag underneath all of the uneaten food she brought with her from Jorrvaskr. She picked up the cloth undershirt and slipped it on before putting on the cloth, close fitting pants. She grabbed the belt of many furs and wrapped it tightly around her hips. The iron plated on each side of her legs felt heavy against her. Lastly, she picked up the iron chest plate and secured it over her head and set in gently on her shoulders once she had her arms in. Suddenly, she felt two times heavier than she actually was, but she felt heavier. Hammerfell had some serious armors for the more involved warriors. Once she strapped her weapons and bag around her, she picked up her cloak, grabbed the helmet, and was ready.

The Redguard exited the room and made her way back down to the main level of the keep. She placed the helmet on her head before the guards opened up the door for her to leave. Rayyri traveled back down the stairs and passed Jorrvaskr towards the loud marketplace. She walked down the road and towards the main gate of the city. Once she was outside, she took a deep breath and began her journey towards Bleak Falls Barrow.

* * *

The air was cold and the wind blew fiercely as she kept traveling upwards on the slippery slope of the mountainside. Her blade was already speckled with the blood of a few bandits she encountered on her accent. Her cloak blew back like two giant black wings of a raven. Her eyes darted quickly around her, keeping on her toes, ready for any opponent who ended up finding her.

She looked up and saw the strange arch ways of the ruin as she walked closer to the entrance. She saw a large flight of stairs and caught sight of two archers readying their bows. Rayyri broke out into a run, bobbing and weaving, hearing the sharp ring of the arrows fly past her and breaking onto the ground. She roared as she ran up the stairs and quickly sliced at them both, stabbing one through the stomach and pushing him back until her blade rammed through the other. She shoved them off with her foot and they both tumbled down the mountain, their bones cracking and snapping and blood painting the white snow red. The other bandits quickly took notice of her presence. Rayyri picked out her next opponent and engaged in combat with him. He tried to bring down his battleaxe, but Rayyri quickly blocked his slash and shoved him away from her. She quickly jumped to the side and crouched down before bringing up her sword and catching im in the side. Her blade dug deeper into his side, slicing everything it could find. The man screamed out before Rayyri removed her sword and his body fell.

Rayyri made quick work out of the rest of the bandits, slitting their throats, pushing them off the side of the mountain, and stabbing their heads as they begged for mercy on the ground. She was coated in their blood once she finished the last one off. The Redguard ran for the large black door of the ruin and pushed it open. Once she was safely inside, Rayyri took a moment to collect herself before moving on. She heard voices of other people in the chamber and crouched down, sneaking carefully to one of the pillars. They were bickering about a golden claw, one voicing how he was getting impatient with someone by the name of Arvel. Rayyri saw no other way to get past them. She readied her sword before quickly charging after the one whose back was towards her. She moved as swiftly as a shadow and stabbed him right in the back, killing him instantly. He fell with a thud as the woman looked on in surprise. She fumbled with her mace and dropped it on the ground. She picked it back up and saw that Rayyri was nowhere to be found. Her eyes darted around, backing up with her mace firmly in her shaking hand. She felt a presence behind her, but it was too late. Rayyri slashed at her throat when she turned to see the Redguard woman. The woman gurgled before making a thud.

Rayyri glanced down the long tunnel and quickly jogged down the stairs. She weaved her way through the winding halls and picked up all of the potions she could find no matter what they were for. She could get a nice pocket of gold if she sold some of them. She continued on through the tunnels before crouching down once more when she saw a pair of feet at the bottom of a stair case. She quietly made her way down and saw that it was a man who walked up to a lever. He pulled down on it and was instantly bombarded with a plethora of arrows. Blood gushed out of his wounds before he fell dead. Once the assault of arrows ceases, Rayyri lifted herself up and walked down to the man. She checked his pockets and pouches and found a few septims and two healing potions. She stuffed her finds into her bag and glanced up at the large faces that held symbols in their mouths. She looked to her left and saw three pillars with different symbols on each of them.

"Hm, snake… snake… whale?" She looked at each of the symbols above her and at the one that was fallen to the ground. "That may be it. Hopefully, I don't end up like that guy." Rayyri jogged over to the pillars and turned them into what she thought was the proper order. "There." She jogged back over to the lever and grabbed at it. "This better work." With one quick pull Rayyri moved the lever down. And, just like that, the gate to the rest of the ruins opened up. "Yes!" Rayyri jogged happily through the gate and continued on down the tunnel ways.

* * *

Rayyri could feel her blood heat up with the bounds of adrenaline that plagued her. She could feel herself become more and more paranoid from every drip of water and every shift of the rocks around her. After offing enemies left and right, the Redguard heard a meek voice coming from a room to her right. She kept her sword at the ready as she carefully and quietly came up to the opening of the chamber.

"Hello? I-is someone coming? Is that you, Harknir? Bjorn? Soling? Anyone? No… No, not again! AH, KILL IT! KILL IT! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rayyri quickened her pace and ran into the chamber. There, high above the ground, was a man who was neck deep in spiderwebs. He could barely even move as he struggled against his restraints. "Oh, you there! Thank the gods! Help me down, please!" Suddenly, the man glanced up at the skylight and began to wriggle harder against the webs. "LOOK OUT!"

Rayyri gasped as a giant Frostbite Spider descended from the roof. Rayyri crouched into a ready stance before springing forth towards the arachnid. The spider shot off two acidic balls of saliva in the woman's direction. Rayyri quickly dodged out of the way rolling gracefully on the floor before landing back on her feet. She swiftly raced behind the spider and jumped towards it, taking out two of its back legs. The spider squealed as it's legs went limp. The arachnid tried to turned around to face her before she could issue another attack, but to no avail. Rayyri quickly jumped onto the creature's back and stabbed it through the soft spot in the shell, once, twice, before the spider wined out in defeat. Rayyri stepped off the unmoving corpse and sheathed her weapon once man sighed as he saw the spider dead on the ground.

"Oh, by the Nine, thank you! You did it. Now, cut me down before anything else decides to show up." Rayyri squinted her eyes. Something about this man was off. She slowly approached him, not making a move to free him.

"Are you Arvel?" She asked crossing her arms. The man nodded.

"Yes, yes I am. How do you know my name?" Rayyri poked her thumb out behind her.

"I believe I killed some of your bandit friends. They weren't too happy that you were taking so long." Arvel scoffed.

"Good. I'm glad you killed those ungrateful pricks! I don't know why I decided to make a deal with them. It was stupid."

"Do you have something called the "golden claw"? Your… " _friends_ " seemed interested in that as well." Arvel nodded vigorously.

"Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! Help me down, and I'll show you. You will not believe the power the Nords have hidden there." Rayyri sighed, knowing that this was the only way she could progress.

"Fine. Let me see if I can get you loose." Rayyri unsheathed her sword and swiped carefully at the webs. She grabbed a hold of some and chopped away, freeing up Arvel's left arm. Arvel grabbed at the webs and pulled at them as Rayyri was cutting them away.

"It's coming loose. I can feel it." With one final swipe, The web fell to the ground along with the man. He chuckled a bit before lifting himself up. He glanced up at Rayyri and smirked sinisterly. "You little fool. Why should I share the treasure with anyone?" Arvel took off running through the chambers. Rayyri growled and followed right on his tail, raising up her sword to cut him down.

They ran down into a crypt and Arvel gasped in horror as tall, grey skinned, undead figures began to rise for their eternal sleep. Arvel ran to avoid them, but was caught in the spikes of a deadly swinging spike trap. Rayyri turned her attention towards the undead men and women around her. She hastily swung her sword. Her heightened fear caused her to swing without knowing where to strike. What were they? She's never seen anything like it before. Her breath quickened as one of them grabbed her wrist, snarling at her. Rayyri brought her sword down with a yelp and chopped the arm clean off. It didn't even bleed. She shook off the appendage and backed away. _Okay, Rayyri. Stay calm. They are no different from any other creature that you've faced before. Stay calm._

Rayyri took a deep breath before springing into action, making sure the undead stayed dead. Once they were all cleared out, Rayyri jogged over to the sill impaled Arvel and searched his body. She found a pouch attached to his waist and pulled it off him. She looked inside and was struck with the beaming shimmer of golden light that hit her blue eyes. She grabbed the object and let the pouch fall heavily onto the ground. It was the golden claw. It was beautiful! There was no better word in her vocabulary to express how divine it was. She saw the three different symbols on them and remembered what the now dead Arvel said about them. "The Hall of Stories…" that's where she needed to head to next if she was to find that tablet. Rayyri rummaged around in the pouch once more, pulling out a few pieces of gold before continuing on. Hopefully, all of the visual trauma she has experienced will actually be for something.

* * *

She could still hear it in her head. The chanting. The feeling of something pulling her closer. The bright light coming off of the wall. The wisps of color swimming towards her forehead, entering her mind. The sudden burst of power she felt rising in her chest. The slight ache in her head from everything that came from her very unusual experience. What did it mean?

Suddenly, Rayyri bumped harshly into someone else on the streets of Whiterun. Evening was approaching and the marketplace was starting to thin out. Rayyri glanced up and saw the gruff, burly body of Farkas.

"Oh… sorry, Farkas…" The large man looked down at her and frowned at the far off look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Rayyri removed her iron helmet and tucked it under her arm. She sighed as she played with her hair to make it not stick to her scalp.

"Yeah… I just had a bit of an interesting adventure. The court wizard needed me to get something for him. It's supposed to help him with all of this dragon nonsense." Farkas stared at her intently, still not convinced that, that was all that was wrong. Rayyri glanced up at him and sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay? I have to go give this tablet to Farengar. Is there still a place for me to sleep at Jorrvaskr?"

"Of course." Farkas said, nodding once. Rayyri smiled.

"Good. I'll see you later tonight then." Rayyri gave him a wave before turning down the street and jogging up the stairs that lead to the large tree. She walked towards Dragonsreach and made her way up the stone stairs and headed inside. She walked towards Farengar's office and slowed her pace as she heard hushed tones coming from within.

"Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons have come back." Rayyri peaked around the corner of the archway and saw a small woman dressed in leather armor standing over a book at Farengar's desk. Rayyri couldn't see her face, but she must have been annoyed with whatever her and the wizard where talking about.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable… Now, let me show you something else I found… very intriguing… I think your employers may be interested as well…" Rayyri decided eavesdropping would do her no good and entered the office. She walked up to the desk and cleared her throat softly. "Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow. You didn't die, it seems." Rayyri set her helmet down and reached into her knapsack, pulling out the heavy black stone tablet and setting it down on the desk. Farengar gasped happily as he clasped his hands together. "Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! Seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way." Rayyri grabbed the tablet and flipped it over to the foreign inscriptions on the back of it.

"Do you have any idea what this says?" she asked, pointing towards the text. Farengar leaned over and touched the inscriptions gently.

"I can make out a few words. The dragon tongue is difficult to decipher. Let's see…Here lie our… fallen lords… until… until… Hm, sorry my friend. That is all I can make out. Here, I'll write it out for you and if you ever figure it out, come let me know. It will be twice the prize to add more of the Dovah language to my quite thin vocabulary." The wizard grabbed a piece of parchment from one of the desk drawers and dipped a quill into a small tub of ink before scribbling the inscriptions on it. Once he was done, he carefully folded up the parchment and handed it to Rayyri. Rayyri grabbed it and placed it into her bag.

"Well, I got you the Dragonstone. What do I do next?" Rayyri asked. Farengar grunted as he picked up the tablet and brought it over to another table where he sat it upright.

"That is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim. My… associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me." He walked back over to the desk and turned to the woman next to him. "So, you were right all along. And we have our friend here to thank for recovering it for us." The woman glanced at Rayyri and smiled slightly.

"You went to Bleak Falls Barrow and got that in one piece? Nice work." She stood up straight and began to walk towards the door. "Just send me a copy when you're done deciphering it." With that, she walked calmly towards the entrance of the keep. Farengar scoffed and turned back towards the tablet. Rayyri grabbed her helmet and left him to his work.

Just as Rayyri was about to leave for the night, the Jarl's Housecarl burst through the keep doors and ran up towards the court wizard's office.

"Farengar! Farengar, you need to come quickly! A dragon has been sighted nearby." She turned to Rayyri. "You should come, too." Rayyri stared at her confused.

"Wait, why me?"

"Because the Jarl trusts you. And I could use more hands to take on that beast." Farengar smiled brightly as he set down his work and began to follow Irileth.

"Oh, how exciting this is! Where has it been seen? What was it doing?" He asked questions like a bright-eyed child. Irileth rolled her dark eyes before leading him and Rayyri to the top landing of the keep.

"I'd take this more seriously. If a dragon were to attack Whiterun I don't know if we can stop it." Rayyri sighed. All she wanted to do was to go back to the Companions and eat with Farkas as she listened to hunting stories told by Aela. Battling a dragon was the last thing on her mind. And what about Raazelhen? She needed to ask the Jarl if there were any Thalmor run prisons nearby. _I guess he'll just have to wait_.

But no matter how much she wanted to get out of it, Rayyri had the stinging feeling that fighting this dragon would set in motion something she never thought possible. Fighting this dragon would somehow give her that extra push she needed into finding her brother.

* * *

 ***Knocks on computer screen* Uh, hello? Oh, hey guys! What's up? I'm back with another chapter to this wonderful story. I hope you all like it and I really would appreciate some reviews. Remember, feed your Authors or they will die a horrible death. I would like to know if you all like this story as much as I love writing it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. I think you can all guess what is about to happen next. Dragonborn time! So, I will see you all in the next one!**

 **Bye guys!**

 _ **~TheRedWolf**_


	4. Chapter 4: They Rise

**Ties To A Redguard**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: They Rise**

* * *

Rayyri hadn't the slightest idea that she would be fighting a dragon when she woke up for the day. She wasn't sure what made the jarl think she was the perfect choice to take on such a ferocious beast, but he seemed like he had enough faith in her to count so much on her. She just hoped she would come out of the whole thing alive.

Now, as she slowly glanced around the burning watchtower, Rayyri couldn't help but to feel like they were being watched. Irileth ordered her small team of guards to search for any sign of life around the perimeter. Rayyri had her sword out at the ready and searched around the fallen brick from the tower for any of the guards that were supposed to be stationed there. Suddenly, a frantic, bloody and bruised guard ran out of the watchtower waving his hands at them.

"No! Get back! It's still here somewhere!" The guard ran up to Irileth who placed a hand on the guard's shoulder. "Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" The guard hunched over, trying to catch his breath. Rayyri went back to looking around the perimeter as Irileth questioned the guard.

The Redguard walked up into the tower and stepped towards the stairs. She sheathed her sword and walked carefully up the stairs towards the top. She examined the inside of the watchtower and noticed that some of the walls were black with the fire that inevitably scorched the bricks. She carefully watched her step as some of the stairs were wobbly from what she could only guess was because the dragon slammed into the watchtower a few times, close to collapsing the whole thing. Rayyri finally reached the top and lifted her hand up, trying to see past the darkness of the late evening. She glanced around seeing if she could find the alleged dragon that destroyed the watchtower. She turned trying to spot the large flying reptile that frightened the surviving guard bellow.

Suddenly, Rayyri gasped as she saw the monster flying right towards her, flapping it's shadowy wings. Rayyri ran towards the edge of the tower and quickly called down to the rest of the inspecting group.

"Irileth!" The Dark Elf looked up at the Redguard and noticed that she was pointing towards the mountains. She growled once she saw the beast flying right towards them and held up her sword at the ready.

"Here he comes! Find cover and make every arrow count! Redguard! Try to wound him from where you're standing. I want two of you to run up there and help her! Move! Now!" Rayyri nodded down at her and unsheathed her sword as two of the other guards quickly ran up to her aid. The dragon roared and a burst of fire rained from its open maw, spraying down over the watchtower. Rayyri and the guards ducked just in time before the fire could reach them as the dragon wooshed overhead.

The guards next to Rayyri began to fire their arrows towards the dragon who continued to fly around and spew fire right at them. Rayyri crouched at the ready when the beast flew back towards the watchtower. Just as the dragon flew back over their heads, Rayyri swung her sword and cut the beast right in its vulnerable underbelly. The dragon roared in pain as the blood dripped from the deep gash on its stomach. The dragon soon landed on the ground, already seemingly weakened from the battle it had with the guards in the watchtower. The rest of the guards ran up towards it and slashed at each corner they could find. The dragon roared and blew fire towards some and snapped its jaws at others. Rayyri saw it clamp down on one of the guards in between its teeth and shake its head violently until the guard was a bloody heap of bones and torn clothes in its mouth before the dragon flung the body off into the distance.

Rayyri told the other guards to hold their position while she went for a head to head with the beast. She quickly ran back down the spiral staircase and sprinted outside. She noticed a wounded Irileth holding her abdomen weakly slashing at the dragon. Rayyri shot towards the dragon and noticed the dragon sucking in a breath to fire out another blast of flames from its mouth. She lifted up her hand and harshly grabbed the back of the Dark Elf's leather armor and pulled her back behind a large piece of rubble as the flames blasted forward. Once the flames died down, Rayyri rushed out from the rubble and ran towards the beast, her eyes blazing with determination. The dragon was too distracted by the constant slicing of swords and bombardment of arrows to notice the Redguard charging towards him. Rayyri ran up to it's neck and quickly jumped onto the back of the dragon. The dragon roared and snapped its jaw shaking its body, trying to shake Rayyri off. Rayyri climbed up onto the beast's head and raised her sword.

" _ **Dovahkiin! No!**_ " Rayyri hesitated a bit as the dragon suddenly spoke to her. The sword stayed frozen above her head as she stared down at the dragon.

"What are you waiting for?! _DO IT_!" Irileth yelled from the ground near the piles of rubble protecting her. Rayyri snapped out of her frozen state and buried her sword into the dragon's head, killing it in an instant. The dragon went limp and its head fell to the ground. Rayyri jumped off of the dragon's head and sheathed her sword. The guards from the watchtower whooped and cheered before they quickly moved to see the dead monster. Irileth and the other guards all surrounded the body of the dragon and looked on in awe. "Damn good shooting, boys!" Irileth praied the guards.

Rayyri kneeled down in front of the dragon and lifted her hand to gently touch the leathery, scaly skin of the lizard. She'd never seen a dragon so up close and personal before. Hell, she was sure none of them had ever seen a dragon in the flesh before! It was such a bizarre yet wonderful sight to see. The scales weren't just one single color, there were many different colors infused within the main greyish green overtone. She moved her hand towards the dragon's mouth and lifted its upper lip. His teeth were enormous! Wherever that poor unfortunate soul of a guard was, she was glad she didn't have to see what those teeth did to him. She squinted her eyes and noticed that one of its teeth was loose. She reached down and grabbed a hold of the tooth and pulled. With one swift tug, the tooth popped cleanly out. Rayyri noticed the weight of it and how it was so large that it filled the majority of her hand. She would keep it. As a trophy of her first of many.

Just then, the body of the dragon began to catch on fire. The flames started from the tail and moved quickly up the rest of the body. The other guards gasped and stepped back in horror. Rayyri stood up from the ground and stared at the flames mesmerized. The flames died down and a swirling blue and pink light shot towards the Redguard. Rayyri could feel a sudden warmth engulf her from the inside out, like a small fire was ignited right in the middle of her core. Her head prickled and stung slightly as the light entered the middle of her forehead as well as her abdomen. The swishing of air picked up and her hair was blown back by the force of it before the light and the wind died down. Rayyri gasped after the light dissipated, clutching her chest. She slowly turned around to come face to face with the stunned guards. After what seemed like an eternity, one of the guards spoke up.

"I-I can't believe it. You're… Dragonborn…" The other guards removed their helmets to stare at the guard who spoke up. Rayyri frowned, unfamiliar with the foreign word.

"Dragonborn? What do you mean? What's a Dragonborn?" The guard also removed his helmet and placed it under his arm. He hesitantly glanced at the other pairs of eyes that were staring back at him before he continued.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay the beasts and steal their very power. That's what you just did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?" Rayyri's face frowned up even more, more confused than she was before. She glanced back at the skeletal remains of the lizard and studied how no sign of flesh was intact.

"I… I don't really know what happened to me." The guard excitedly stepped closer to her, his blue eyes shined brightly in the morning sun. Being the first to discover the Dragonborn.

"There is only one way to really know. Try to Shout… that would prove it. According to the old legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without proper training and guidance, the way the dragons do. Go ahead, try it." Rayyri stared at him before awkwardly shifting on her feet, not knowing what to really do. The guard chuckled softly and placed a hand on his chest. "Let it come from inside. Just close your eyes and feel it. It will come naturally." Rayyri nodded and sucked in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, only focusing on the power that she apparently had inside of her. She could feel a sudden burning in her chest. The heat grew as it spread from her chest down to her stomach and into her legs. Her muscles tightened and, without meaning to, Rayyri opened her mouth and the powerful word shot out of her mouth.

" _ **FUS!**_ " The ancient word knocked some of the guards onto the ground while others were only slightly pushed back at the force. Rayyri opened her eyes and was astounded, not only at her powers, but the fact that her voice was not entirely hers when she spoke. It was like one of the gods themselves spoke through her for all mortals to hear. Rayyri could feel her chest tighten and she leaned down, placing her hands on her knees. The Shout suddenly made her feel out of breath. The guard who informed her of the ancient tales walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her back. He set his helmet down and grabbed her arm, lifting her up.

"Easy, Redguard. That was amazing! That proves it. You're Dragonborn!" The rest of the guards muttered to themselves, astounded at the power Rayyri just demonstrated. Rayyri moved away from the excited guards and walked over to Irileth.

"I'm not so sure on this Dragonborn business, but I must say, the Shout was quite impressive. Perhaps you are special in some way. That was the hariest fight I've been in, and I've been in more than a few. I'm glad we have you on our side. The Jarl will want to speak with you. Inform him of our victory." Rayyri nodded. Irileth gave one last pat on the Redguard's shoulder before walking slowly back to her group. Rayyri quickly exited the scene and hastily made her way back to Whiterun.

* * *

Rayyri made her way into the busy streets of Whiterun just in time for the late evening shopping rush, just before dinner time. Children were paying amongst themselves and the vendors called out to the groups of trading people who walked by. Rayyri moved swiftly passed each person, trying to make sure she didn't keep the Jarl waiting for too long. He seemed like a patient, level headed person, but in times like this, he could be more hot tempered.

As she was pushing against the crowd, Rayyri caught sight of the same small Nord girl whom she gave the septim to the other day. She was in the corner of all the hustle and bustle of the crowds picking at the shreds that showed off her dirty legs and bare feet. Rayyri smiled slightly and made her way towards the child. The girl suddenly noticed Rayyri and grinned.

"Hello, miss! It's nice to see you again," she said cheerily. Rayyri squatted down to the girl's height and smiled back.

"It's nice to see you again, too. Why are you over here in the corner? Don't you have friends?" The small Nord clutched at her upper arm and sighed.

"Not really. The other kids… they laugh at me. They make fun of me because I have to beg to get by. Especially Braith. She's the little Redguard girl." she pointed over to some of the children playing and Rayyri spotted the young Redguard she was talking about. "Lars Battle-Born is also a target for her bullying. I think it's because she has a crush on him. But she makes fun of me all the time. I hate it." Rayyri frowned at the small Redguard child before she turned back to the Nord.

"Would you like me to talk to her?" The girl shook her head with a sigh.

"No, that's okay. I've learn all the good hiding spots in Whiterun, so I don't have to see her much." Rayyri chuckled softly.

"That's good. So, what's your name? I don't think you told me yesterday." The girl smiled down at Rayyri and stuck out her tiny hand.

"Lucia! It's very nice to meet you. What's your name?" Rayyri gently took Lucia's hand and shook it.

"Rayyri. It's very nice to meet you too, Lucia." The young Nord grinned, rarely ever hearing those words said to her. Suddenly, Rayyri heard a distinctive growl come from the girl's abdomen and smiled. "Would you like me to buy you some food, Lucia? You sound awfully hungry." Rayyri stood up and glanced at all of the different vendors. Lucia beamed up at her.

"Really? Oh, would you, please? I will be forever in your debt!" Rayyri laughed.

"You don't owe me anything, Lucia. I'd be happy to do it. No child should go hungry. Why don't you come with me and you tell me what you want." Lucia nodded her head vigorously, her dirty short hair bounced with each movement. Rayyri offered her hand and Lucia happily took it before the two entered the crowds.

"I'd love it if I could have some Carlotta's sweetbread! Oh, and some of her eidar cheese! Oh, and a stem of juniper berries! Oh, and some of the sweet milk and honey tea they have in the Bannered Mare!" Rayyri laughed and nodded down at Lucia.

"Sure thing, little bird. We can get you all of that. I'm starting to feel a little hungry myself." Rayyri pulled Lucia over to the woman she was talking about and smiled kindly up at her. Carlotta grinned when she noticed Lucia just peeking her head over the tall counter.

"Hello, Lucia! How are you this evening? And who's your friend?"

"I'm great, Carlotta! And this is Rayyri. She's the one who gave me that septim yesterday." Carlotta raised her eyebrows with a smile at Rayyri.

"I'm very thankful you did that. Poor child looked famished yesterday. No one else would take her one septim but me." She shook her head, glancing at the other people in the crowd with disgust. "Some of these people don't know how to be charitable. To leave a poor child to go hungry… I had to give her something." Rayyri nodded in understanding.

"Well, this time, I'm paying for whatever she wants. She gave me a "list" to follow. So, we will have a full roll of your finest sweetbread, two slices of eider cheese, and a stem of juniper berries." Carlotta smiled and moved to collect the items. Lucia's face was bright with happiness that she was going to get a full meal. She hadn't had one in months! Rayyri was one of the best friends she's ever had. Carlotta placed the items in cloth napkins before bringing out a small basket and setting them inside.

"That will be sixteen septims, please." Rayyri reached inside of her money pouch and pulled out the required money and set it in Carlotta's hand. The Nord woman counted it all out before placing it into a small chest under the table and pushed the basket towards Rayyri. "Here you are. Enjoy!" Rayyri grabbed the basket and thanked her. She glanced down at Lucia with a smile, but Lucia was slowly pressing herself up against her with wide eyes. Rayyri frowned and turned around only to come face to chest with a large, burly man. Carlotta smiled up at him as she whipped her hands on a clean cloth. "Hello, Farkas!" Rayyri glanced up at the smirking man and waved towards Carlotta.

" _Good_ … Good afternoon, Farkas." The man glanced up at the sky to study the setting sun and rising moons before he looked back down at her.

"Isn't it more like evening than afternoon?" He chuckled before glancing down at Lucia. "Hello, there." Lucia gulped before answering.

" _Hello_ ," she said weakly. Rayyri looked behind him and noticed some of the Companions talking amongst themselves waiting for him in the middle of the marketplace by the well.

"Where are you all off to?" Farkas' smirk dropped and he crossed his large arms.

"We got word that a group of bandits was threatening some of our farms and we've been sent to deal with the problem. We all saw that dragon fight. We could see it from Skyforge. Njada bet fifty septims that you'd die. I won." Rayyri's lips twitched up into a smile. Strangely, it was flattering that Farkas bet on her to live.

"I'm glad you had faith in me, but I-"

" _ **DO-VAH-KIIN**_!" A loud thunder crashed through the marketplace. The ground rumbled and the wind picked up speed as the multiple voices shouted through the city streets. The sky darkened for a few moments before the light of the moons could be seen once more. The marketplace went completely silent. Lucia hugged closer to Rayyri in fear and Farkas looked towards the sky, trying to pinpoint where the voices came from. After a long moment of stunned silence, mutters from the civilians picked up on the strange occurrence. The playing children ran back to their parents in fright. Lucia gripped on Rayyri's leather pants tighter.

"Farkas," Aela called from the small group of Companions, "let's go." Farkas glanced down at Rayyri once more and smiled slightly.

"Something tells me that has to do with you. You seem to attract strange things." Farkas gave one last smile to the Redguard before moving to join the rest of the Companions. Rayyri glanced up at the sky once more before looking down at Lucia who was still clutching onto her. She placed a hand gently on the Nord girl's back.

"Come on. Let's go settle into the Inn for some milk and honey tea." Lucia looked up at Rayyri and nodded, still slightly shaking from the loud shouting that echoed throughout the city. Rayyri took her hand again and led her towards the inn. She opened up the door and let Lucia enter first before her. The two picked out a table close to the fire and Rayyri sat the basket down. Lucia crawled into a chair and Rayyri removed each item from the basket. "I'll go get us some plates and order the tea, you sit tight." Lucia nodded without question.

Rayyri removed her bag and her cloak and set them behind her chair. She could hear the patrons whispering to themselves about the sudden booming voice that swarmed the city. Many of them muttered in fright while others spoke with wonder laced in their voices. Rayyri couldn't help but notice the connection between her finding out she was Dragonborn and the echoing voices that came from the mountains. Was it really connected? Was Dovahkiin another way of saying Dragonborn? If so, was she being summoned? Rayyri nearly ran right into the counter of the bar thinking about it. She sighed and leaned over the counter pulling out her pouch full of septims. The redheaded Nord behind the counter was cleaning out one of the mugs when she came over. She set the mug down and smiled down at Rayyri.

"Hello, dear. Welcome to The Bannered Mare. I see you've brought Lucia with you. Sweet girl. Terrible situation she's in." Rayyri glanced back over to Lucia who was sitting properly as she waited for the Redguard to return.

"Yeah, she's a cute kid. Very sweet girl. I bought her dinner." The woman smiled.

"That was very kind of you. I'm Hulda by the way. What can I get you?"

"Lucia said that you made some milk and honey tea here. Can I have two mugs of that? Oh, and a couple of plates and a knife." Hulda nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing. I'll tell the others in the kitchen to prepare your tea and I'll bring over the plates." Rayyri moved away from the counter and turned back to Lucia. The small Nord played with her slightly scared hands and her sandy brows were frowned in deep thought. Rayyri sat across from her and stared at the girl.

"He scares me." Lucia said suddenly still staring at her hands.

"Who scares you?" Rayyri asked back. Lucia finally glanced up at her.

"The man from the Companions. Farkas. He scares me." Rayyri leaned on the table, crossing her arms over themselves.

"Why does he scare you?" Lucia sighed, continuing to pick away at her small hands.

"He's so… _big_. And he doesn't really say much. And sometimes I see blood running down the blade of that greatsword on his back. And some of the other kids say he's a monster." Rayyri frowned at this.

"What do you mean? A monster like, he does bad things to people?" Lucia shook her head.

"No, like he's an actual monster. Something else inside a human body. Like… like a curse."

"What kind of monster do they say he is?"

"They say he's the kind of monster that only comes out when angered or when Masser and Secunda are full and bright in the sky." Rayyri leaned back in her chair, knowing exactly what kind of monster Lucia was talking about.

"Like a Lycanthrope." Lucia nodded her head, recognizing the exact word.

"Yes, that's it! A Lycanthrope. They say that sometimes they can hear howling in the dead of night when everyone else is asleep. They say it comes from Jorrvaskr then moves to the outside of the city. They must jump down from the wall. If they weren't then they should already be dead. No one can survive a jump like that unless they were some kind of animal. Right?" Rayyri leaned back on the table.

"You keep saying "they". Is Farkas not the only one?" Lucia shook her head.

"No. The other kids say that some of the Companions are Lycanthropes. They say only the ones with the bright eyes are different." Rayyri let this information sink in. _Only the ones with the bright eyes_ … She thought back to all of the Companions she's seen and only a few of them have bright eyes: Farkas, Vilkas, Aela, Skjor, and Kodlack all had silver eyes that seemed to shine even in the bright light of the day. Could they all be Lycanthropes or was it just a childish rumor?

Just then, one of the cooks from the kitchen came over with two steaming mugs of the tea in each of his hands. He smiled down at them and set each mug in front of them. Rayyri thanked him with a smile before Lucia did as well. He nodded with a smile and trotted off back into the kitchen. Hulda came over to the table with the plates and the knife and set a plate down in front of them and handed Rayyri the sharp utensil.

"Here are some napkins if you need them." She placed three cloth napkins in the middle of the table before whipping her hands together. "If there is anything else you need just let me know."

"Thank you, Hulda." Lucia smiled happily. Hulda gently rubbed the child's cheek before moving away from the table, back to work. Rayyri took the roll of sweetbread and cut two slices of it, placing the bigger piece on Lucia's plate. She then cut the cheese and placed three slices on Lucia's plate and three on her own. Finally, she picked up the stem of juniper berries and gave the majority to the small girl. Lucia thanked her and instantly dug into her meal, stuffing the bread into her mouth along with the cheese and juniper berries. Rayyri snickered lightly as she watched the young girl grunt in approval as she stuffed food into her cheeks. It reminded her of when she first had dinner in Jorrvaskr with the Companions.

Rayyri dug into her own food and sipped at her milk and honey tea. Lucia was right. It was very sweet and calming. The warmth filled her body making the chill from the outside wash away. She continued to talk to Lucia throughout their meal. She learned that she was kicked out by some cruel family members after her parents died. She's been out on the streets ever since. Rayyri told Lucia that her parents also died in a Thalmor raid. Lucia knew exactly how that felt. Losing a parent is hard and it takes time to get over something like that. The young Nord was wise beyond her years for a child of elevan.

"Time is starting to blur together. I don't even know how many days it's been since I came to Skyrim. I'd say around eight, but it could be more, it could be less. I still dream about it, though. Horrible dreams…" Lucia nodded, finishing off the last of her tea.

"I know how you feel. I have dreams about my parents. Before they died. Wonderful dreams. Then I wake up and I realize it was all just a dream. My parents aren't here with me." Rayyri placed a gentle hand on Lucia's.

"Don't you worry, Lucia. Can I make you a promise?" Lucia nodded. "I promise that when I get enough money, you and me, we're going to live on a farm. We're going to live on a farm not too far from the city and we're going to have cows, and chickens, and crops, and we are going to make the best out of this life. I'm going to get you new clothes and you're going to have your own room and we're going to have fun together. Does that sound good to you?" Lucia's eyes watered with happiness. A few tears spilled down over her dirty cheeks as she slowly nodded, her dark brown eyes filled with joy.

" _That sounds really good_ …" She whispered, wiping the tears from her face. Rayyri smiled.

"Good. Hm, I need somewhere you can stay until then. I don't want you to have to sleep on a bench or in a cow pen anymore." Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. "Oh, the Companions! I'm sure they would let you stay for a while." Lucia's smile dropped from her face.

"T-the Companions? You… you mean with the Lycanthropes?" Rayyri sighed.

"Lucia, that's only a rumor that the other kids made up to scare you. None of that is true, I promise. And Farkas isn't bad. He may seem scary, but he's actually quite sweet from what I can tell. Aela is very kind and she'd take good care of you." Lucia frowned, unsure of Rayyri's idea.

"I don't know. Do you think they _really_ wouldn't mind?" Rayyri nodded, having complete faith in the kind heart of Aela.

"I'm positive. Let's go talk to them when they come back. I'm sure they've come back already. Let's go check and see." Rayyri stood up from the table and grabbed her bag and cloak. She placed her bag across her body and set her cloak on her arm before pushing in her chair. Lucia hesitantly followed and grabbed the rest of the loaf of bread that was still on the table. Rayyri picked up the empty basket and lead the way to the door.

The night was chilly and the guards were already on patrol. Most of the vendors were gone for the night and others were still cleaning up their stations for the next day. Rayyri leaned down and placed her large cloak over Lucia. He folded the loose ends up around her making sure it didn't get in the way of her feet. She placed the large hood over Lucia's head and took her hand. She lead them up the stairs and towards Jorrvaskr. Lucia continued to chomp down on the leftover bread as Rayyri came up to the front door of the Companion's headquarters. She raised her fist and knocked on the large door before stepping back. Soon, the door opened and the large body of Farkas stood in the doorway. Lucia gasped softly and quickly moved behind Rayyri. The Redguard giggled softly before glancing up at Farkas.

"Hello, Farkas. Can we come in?" The burly man nodded his head and stepped aside. Rayyri entered first with a frightened Lucia close behind. Farkas shut the door before stepping down the steps towards Rayyri. Lucia ducked behind her once more when Farkas came close. The large man noticed and smirked down at the small Nord.

"Do I scare you?" he asked, chuckling a bit. Lucia clutched at her bread and pressed herself against Rayyri, hiding her face in the large hood. Rayyri chuckled before glancing around the empty hall.

"Where is everyone?" Farkas motioned towards the stairs that lead to the underground floor.

"Most of them got cut up pretty bad during our fight with the bandits. I've been up here for a while now. You decided to come back, I see." Rayyri scoffed.

"Not for the reason you think. I wanted to talk with Aela actually. Is she hurt, too?" Farkas shook his head.

"No, but she's helping with the others. She should be up soon. Do you want something to drink?" Rayyri raised her hand.

"I'm fine." Farkas moved his head to look behind her and chuckled.

"Does your shadow want something to drink?" Rayyri moved away from Lucia who was still nibbling at her bread. Lucia backed away slowly when she realized her shield was missing. She tugged the hood covering her head completely. Farkas squated down slowly in front of her and lifted his hand. He pulled on the hood and came face to face with the young Nord. "Hello, there." Lucia gulped before answering.

" _Hello_ …" The large Nord smiled as sweetly as he could while softening his face. The scars and the dark circles around his eyes didn't help his want to seem less frightening to the girl.

"My name is Farkas. You probably already know that, though. What's yours?" Lucia wiggled her toes and stuffed another piece of bread into her mouth.

"L-Lucia…" Farkas' smile brightened.

"Lucia. That's a very pretty name. It's nice to meet you, Lucia." Farkas stuck out his hand for her to take. The young Nord glanced at it before hesitantly placing her tiny hand into his. Farkas shook her hand slowly and tried to be as gentle as he could with the girl. Lucia's lips twitched up into a shy smile. "That's Carlotta's sweetbread, right?" Lucia nodded. "Do you think I could have a small piece?" Lucia giggled and broke off a large piece for the large man. She handed it to him and he popped the piece into his mouth chewing happily. He stood back up when he was sure Lucia was calm. Rayyri smiled up at him and giggled softly.

"Well, I think she's less scared of you now. That's for the best." Just then the redheaded huntress jogged up the stairs. Her loose shirt and tight pants were both stained with the blood of her comrades downstairs. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she dabbed her forehead with a cloth towel, heaving out an exhausted sigh.

"Oh, Rayyri. I didn't expect you to be back so soon." She walked over to the others and the two grabbed each other's forearms in greeting. Aela glanced down at the small child behind Rayyri who was finishing off the rest of her bread. "And who's this little one?" She leaned down and put her hands on her knees. "You're the one who Rayyri gave the septim to, aren't you?" Lucia nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, my name's Lucia. Rayyri told me about you. You're Aela, right?" The huntress smiled standing up once more.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Lucia." She turned back to Rayyri. "Is something wrong? Did you need something?" Rayyri nodded.

"Yes, I do. I was wondering if it would be okay for Lucia to stay here for a little while. I plan on getting enough money so we can live together on a farm not too far from the city. It would be best for her and maybe even for me. I just don't want her to stay on the streets for the rest of her life. I'm going to go to the Jarl and see how much it actually is to buy a plot of land. I just want some place for Lucia to stay until I have everything figured out." Aela sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, Rayyri. Don't get me wrong, it's very noble and honorable what you're doing for her, but staying here might not be the best thing to do right now." Rayyri sighed, frowning.

"Please, Aela. You're the only ones who I trust to do this for me. For her. She'll be good, I'm sure." Lucia nodded happily.

"I can help with anything you might need. A-and I've always wanted to learn how to wield a weapon properly." Farkas snickered and glanced down at her with a smile.

"I could teach her a few things." He looked back up at the two women. "I've never had an apprentice before." Lucia clasped her hands together excitedly. Aela stared at him in warning.

"No, no no. Don't you even think about it, dog."

"Come on, Aela. Please? I will forever be in your debt." Aela sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"...I'll have to talk to Kodlack." Rayyri squealed and pulled the redhead into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Aela! Thank you, thank you!" Aela pulled away and placed her hands on Rayyri's shoulders.

"Ah, ah, I said I'd talk to Kodlack. But for now, she can stay. Just for the night. If he says yes tomorrow, than she can stay until you've come up with something." Rayyri nodded joyfully.

"I completely understand! Thank you so much, Aela." The huntress chuckled and nodded.

"Farkas told me that he thinks you're special in some way. And I agree. That dragon fight and then those voices? It must mean something. They seemed to be coming from The Throat of the World." Rayyri frowned.

"The Throat of the World? Isn't that the highest mountain in Tamriel?" Aela nodded.

"Correct. The Greybeards. They are summoning someone. They are a peaceful people who live up in High Hrothgar. Apparently they can Shout like the dragons can."

"Are they Dragonborn, too?" Aela shook her head.

"No, they learned how to do it through a lifetime of practice. I don't think I could live like that. I might go insane." Rayyri chuckled.

"So, Lucia can stay here for a while, yeah?" Aela nodded.

"I'll talk to Kodlack tomorrow and I'll send someone to find you to tell you the news. For now, I'll show where she'll be staying." She glanced at Lucia and motioned for her to follow. "Come on." Lucia nodded and padded over to the redhead. Before she followed her to the lower level of the building, she turned to Rayyri.

"Um, is it okay if I keep this?" she asked, pulling on the dark cloak. Rayyri squatted down with a soft chuckle.

"If it makes you feel better, yes, you can keep it. Come here." Rayyri opened her arms and embraced the small child who hugged her back.

" _The gods favor you. You have a divine soul. I'm so happy they brought you to me._ " Rayyri smiled and hugged Lucia tighter.

"I'll come back for you. I'll write to you. Be good, okay?" Lucia nodded and pulled away from the Redguard. Rayyri stood up and waved as Aela led the young Nord down the steps, farther into Jorrvaskr. Farkas came up to her and sighed deeply.

"Have you been to see the Jarl yet?" Rayyri gasped.

" _ **Shit**_ , what time is it?!" Farkas glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"Eight forty-five. But if there has been an attack, he should still be up. He might be working on what to do to keep the city safe. I can come with you if you would like." Rayyri smiled.

"Thanks." Farkas grunted and the two exited the building, heading towards Dragonsreach.

* * *

Proventus quickly walked over to the two who just came into Dragonsreach. Rayyri saw him and jogged over, noticing the Jarl speaking in hushed tones to Irileth and his other advisors.

"Good. You're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you." Proventus led Rayyri and Farkas over to the Jarl. Balgruuf glanced over at her and held up his hand to his advisors.

"So, you're back. And you brought a Companion with you. Good to see you, Farkas." The large Nord dipped his head in respect.

"It's good to see you too, my Jarl." Balgruuf turned his attention back to Rayyri.

"What happened at the watchtower?" His voice held agitation and Rayyri couldn't blame him. He waited all night to hear from her.

"The watchtower was destroyed, but we killl-"

"I already know that part," he snapped. "Irileth has already informed me. What happened to you?" Rayyri swallowed. Farkas glanced down at her with narrow eyes. She never mentioned that something happened to her.

"Turns out that I'm something called "Dragonborn"." The others in the hall all gasped and began to mutter with one another. Farkas' eyes widened.

"Dragonborn? What do _you_ know about the Dragonborn?" the Jarl asked, squinting his eyes challengingly. Rayyri huffed.

"That's just what the men called me. I know nothing more of it."

"Not just the men. The Greybeards seem to think the same thing." Rayyri was taken aback. The Greybeards? That was the group Aela was telling her about. They were the ones that were summoning someone.

"The Greybeards… I've heard of them. They have mastered Shouting, right?" Balgruuf nodded.

"Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World."

"What do they want with me?"

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice- focusing your vital essence into a Thu'um, or a Shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use and master it." The Jarl's brother stepped up excitedly.

"Didn't you hear the thundering sounds? That was the voice of the Greybeards. They're summoning you to High Hrothgar! Something like this hasn't happened in… centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!" Proventus scoffed and stepped forward.

"Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as she may be, I don't see any signs of her being this, "Dragonborn." Hrongar snarled and stepped closer to the Imperial who stepped back in turn.

"Nord nonsense? Why you puffed-up ignorant… these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire." Balgruuf held up a hand to his brother.

"Hrongar, don't be so hard on Avenicci." Proventus held his hands up.

"I meant no disrespect, of course. It's just that…" he turned his attention to Rayyri and motioned towards her. "What do the Greybeards want with her?" Balgruuf spoke up again.

"That is the Greybeards' business, not ours. Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you are Dragonborn, who are we to argue? You'd better get up to High Hrothgar at once. You cannot refuse the summons of the Greybeards. It's such an honor. I envy you, you know. To climb those seven thousand steps… I made the pilgrimage myself a long time ago. High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. It's very… disconnected from the troubles of the world. I wonder if they even know or care for what is going on. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't. No matter. Go to High Hrothgar and learn from them. It may come in better use than you already know." Rayyri nodded before glancing up at a stunned Farkas. She motioned for him to follow and the two began to make their way out of the palace.

"Hold on a moment, Dragonborn," the Jarl called back. Rayyri stopped and turned around. She slowly made her way back up to the Jarl. "You have done a great service to not only me, but to my hold. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun." Balgruuf stood up from his throne and summoned one of his guards. The guard carried a large wrapped weapon in yellow cloth and handed it to the Jarl. Balgruuf unwrapped the weapon to reveal the large battleaxe that was in his hands. Rayyri tried not to gasp out right as she saw the beautiful piece of work that was in the Jarl's hands.

"I also present you with this. A specially made Nordic Battleaxe just for the Thane. Considering you look a bit swamped on weapons, I would like to trade you this for those that you already have." Rayyri glanced down at herself and noticed that she was strapped in all kinds of weapons that she really didn't need. She unstrapped the small mace and dagger from her waist. The Jarl called over another guard and Rayyri handed them to her. She was about to unstrap the sword the Jarl gave her, but he grunted in disapproval. "Keep that. Another token of your status." Rayyri nodded and the Jarl carefully handed the Nordic axe to her and the strap for her back. Both had Whiterun's sigil etched onto them.

"I don't know if "thank you" is enough to express my gratitude, Jarl Balgruuf." The Jarl laughed wholeheartedly.

"It is _I_ who should be thanking _you_. If it weren't for you, Whiterun and Riverwood would be in much more danger than they are now. Lydia has been appointed as your own personal housecarl. We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn." The Jarl gave her one final smile and turned back to his advisors. "Back to business, Proventus. We still have a city to defend."

* * *

After being on her feet all day, Rayyri decided to spend the night at The Bannered Mare. Farkas took her new housecarl Lydia back to Jorrvaskr with him and Rayyri promised that she would take the Nord woman with her on her journey to High Hrothgar. Rayyri jogged up the stairs to the inn and quickly stepped inside right as the wind picked up. She was going to need to buy a new cloak in the morning if she was ever going to survive the journey. Hulda waved at her once she stepped inside and beckoned her over to the bar counter. Rayyri sat on one of the bar stools next to the other citizens and brought out her pouch of septims.

"Hello again, dear. Rayyri, right?" The Redguard nodded. "What can I do for you? You need a room?"

"Yes, how much?"

"Ten." Rayyri reached into her pouch and picked out ten of the golden pieces and handed them to Hulda. The redhead counted them out before putting them under the counter into a chest. "Right this way, dear." Rayyri moved from the counter and followed Hulda up to the second floor of the inn.

The long hallway had many different doors down each side. The flames flickered from the torches that were lined up next to each door. It made the hallway feel warmer than the downstairs area of the inn. Rayyri could hear specific noises coming from some of the rooms. She could hear arguing from some, children crying from others, and the squeaking of a bed from one in particular. Hulda lead the way to a small room with a single bed and two bedside drawers. A small chest sat near the door and there was a silver platter with a loaf of bread, an apple, and a bottle of mead on it. The bed had soft, cream colored sheets on it with two large pillows and a large reddish-brown quilt on top. Rayyri sighed and removed her bag, dropping it to the floor.

"Here you are, dear. Breakfast is at eight in the morning to ten. If there is anything else you may need, don't be afraid to ask." Rayyri nodded and thanked the Nord woman before Hulda left. Rayyri locked the door behind the redhead and unsnapped the large strap across her body that held the giant Nordic battleaxe.

Rayyri was still flattered and honored that she was granted with such a weapon. It was heavy and brutish, nothing like she'd ever wielded before. Hammerfell had it's fair share of heavy and deadly weapons, but none looked like what she was holding. They all had a certain sleek and light styling to them even though they were the largest of Redguard weaponry. Nordic weapons were more hearty and cold. They looked as if only the bravest of warriors could carry them around. It fit. The Nords were a brutish and hearty people and their weapons expressed that. Rayyri predicted that in a few months time, she would probably be mistaken for some Nord warrior instead of a Redguard refugee.

Rayyri set down the weapon inside the chest along with her bag. She walked over to the dresser and saw that a pair of sleeping clothes was already inside. She picked up the dark blue shirt and pants and began to strip down. She set her clothes into the dresser and made a mental note to ask Hulda if there was any place for her to properly wash them. She removed her bra and set that also in the drawer. She picked up the shirt and slipped into it before slipping into the pants. They both fit baggy on her and she could understand why. Nords were a tall people and Rayyri had to look up at most of them, even the women. After she adjusted the clothing, Rayyri blew out the candle on the dresser and crawled into the bed. She snuggled under the covers and blew out the candle that sat on the bedside table.

The room was dark, but it wasn't quiet. Rayyri was surprised how she could fall asleep so easily in Jorrvaskr since she grew up sleeping next to the rushing waves of the sea. The crashing of the water was her lullaby into a night of restful sleep. Jorrvaskr was silent and the only thing she could hear were the other's snores. But in the inn, the outside bugs were chirping away, singing their nighttime song. Rayyri could feel her eyes become heavy as she continued to listen to the insects. Skyrim had it's own lullaby. Soon, the Redguard was snuggled deep within the blankets as she slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

A knock on the door slightly startled Rayyri as she gathered up her clothes into her arms. She shut the chest before unlocking the door to open it. Hulda smiled down at her with a wave.

"Good morning, Rayyri," she greeted.

"Good morning, Hulda. I'm not late for breakfast, am I?" Hulda shook her head.

"No, it's only eight fifteen. You've got plenty of time. I just came up to ask you if you needed anything washed. I've been going around all morning to see if anyone would." She kicked the large basket full of other people's clothes for good measure. Rayyri nodded and pointed down to the clothing in her arms.

"Oh, could you wash these for me? After that dragon fight yesterday there are some stains that need to come out." Hulda nodded and grabbed the clothing from her and placed it into the basket.

"I'll let you know when they are all dry." Rayyri smiled and Hulda picked up the basket and waddled away. Rayyri stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. Her barefeet slapped against the wooden floor as she descended down the stairs to the main floor of the inn.

Rayyri stepped up to the bar counter and noticed that there was a Redguard woman rushing around like a busy bee. Rayyri sat down and waited for the Redguard to notice her. After a few moments of the rushing woman not noticing her, Rayyri cleared her throat lightly. The other Redguard gasped and glanced at the counter.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry." Rayyri lifted her hand.

"No need. You seem pretty busy." The other Redguard huffed and leaned down on the counter.

"Hulda likes to put me to work. I've been like this since six this morning." Rayyri grimaced knowing how it felt to be waken up and put to work so early.

"Hm, she sounds like my brother. He would wake me up right at dawn for training. It was… a grueling experience." The other Redguard nodded with a sigh.

"Then you know how I feel. Anyway, I'm Saadia. What can I get for you?" Saadia pushed the menu towards Rayyri. Rayyri picked it up and looked over it.

"Can I have two of the apple dumplings and a mug of… milk and honey tea." Rayyri's mouth twitched upward into a smile. _Thank you, Lucia_. Saadia nodded with a smile and rushed back to the kitchen to place her order. Rayyri sighed and crossed her arms over the table.

The door to the inn opened and a whoosh of cold air swarmed into the hall. Rayyri clutched to herself tightly as the chill invaded her thin sleeping clothes, onto her skin. Just then, a light tap was felt on her shoulder. Rayyri turned around and saw a heavily wrapped man in all kinds of furs and leathers. Around his body was a large bag full to the brim with unseen objects.

"You're Rayyri, yes?" he asked. She nodded. The man reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of folded parchment and handed it to her. "From Windhelm. It was made very clear to me that you get this as soon as possible." Rayyri took the parchment and thanked the man before heading back outside.

Rayyri studied the seal and saw that it was a bear head imprinted into an aegean blue wax. The parchment was slightly wrinkled but was still soft to the touch. She broke the seal and unfolded the pieces of parchment. The handwriting was beautiful. The curves and swirls were graceful as they danced along the pages. She began to read:

 _ **This damn courier had better get you this note quickly. I wanted to write to you as soon as you left Riverwood, but I had no idea what to say. So, I'll start with this.**_

 _ **I'm back safely in Windhelm with the rest of the Stormcloaks. Ulfric has been giving us speeches every day since and I don't know how much more I can take. He's a great leader, but he has to learn when a speech about how we are going to make the Imperials and the Thalmor pay is most effective. I've been on nightly patrol duty since I got back and that's the only time I can have all to myself. I wish you could be here and see what beautiful colors the sky can create. The way it shines off the snow reminds me of your eyes every time I look at it.**_

 _ **I hope you have thought about joining our ranks. You have the heart of a warrior and you would make a very valuable Stormcloak. Plus, I would be able to see you more often. You should come visit Windhelm sometime. It's fucking frigid, but it's home. I could show you all the interesting places I hide away in.**_

 _ **Well, I should probably get back. Don't want to get on Ulfric's bad side when he's riled up like this. Write back as soon as you can. And before I forget, if you know anything about the Greybeards shouting across Skyrim, let me know. They seem to think the Dragonborn has returned. Tell me everything you know.**_

 _ **Hope to see you soon,**_

 _ **Ralof**_

Rayyri smiled and folded up the pieces of parchment back up. She was glad that Ralof returned to his Stormcloak brothers and sisters safely. The Greybeards' Shout was more powerful than she thought. For Ralof to hear it in Windhelm was amazing. She wondered if everyone in Tamriel heard their calls. If so, maybe Raazelhen heard them too.

She had to find him.

All of this talk about dragon's and being the Dragonborn really distracted her for what she initially wanted to accomplish. Finding her brother had to be her number one priority. For all she knew he was somewhere dark being brutalized every single day. He was a prisoner of war and she had to get him back. She couldn't let her parents down. It's what they would want.

Soon, Saadia trotted back to Rayyri with a hot plate of apple dumplings topped with a sugary syrup and a steaming mug of milk and honey tea. She set down the breakfast in front of Rayyri before rushing back to work. Rayyri picked up the fork and dug into her meal. Hulda came from the back with clean and folded clothing in her hands. She came up to Rayyri and set them on the counter next to her.

"Here you are, dear. Clean and dried." Rayyri smiled up at her and swallowed before speaking.

"Wow, how did you get them clean so fast?" Hulda giggled and shrugged playfully.

"Every innkeeper has her secrets. Enjoy the rest of your day, dear." With that, Hulda scurried away to the other patrons. Rayyri smiled at the clothes and felt how warm they were. She finished up the rest of her food and downed the tea before picking up the clothes and heading back upstairs to get clean and changed.

Rayyri closed her room door and slip out of her shirt. She went over to the wash basin and saw that Hulda placed a jug of hot steaming water next to it on the small table along with a wash towel. She poured the water into the basin and dipped the water into it along with the soap. She washed her face and under her arms before ringing out the towel and setting it on the table next to the basin. She grabbed her bra and put it on before slipping off the sleeping pants and grabbing her fresh ones, stepping into them. She placed her loose shirt on and went over to the chest. She pulled out her bag and rummaged through it to find the minty liquid that Aela gave to her. She poured some in her mouth, swished it around, and spit it into the basin. The flavor burst through her mouth, the magical potion cleaning every nook and crany. She placed the potion back in her bag and she moved towards the large Nordic battleaxe. She straped it onto her back, making sure it was tight enough and picked up her bag, slinging it over her body. She checked the room twice over to make sure she didn't forget anything. Once she was satisfied, she slipped on her boots and exited the room.

Rayyri waved a goodbye to Hulda and walked out the door to the chilly morning air. She jogged down the stairs and moved through the busy marketplace towards the stairs to the Wind District. She walked over to Jorrvaskr and banged on the door once more. The door instantly swung open and a very excited and bubbly Lucia smiled up at her.

"Rayyri! You're back! I have great news!" Lucia stepped out the way to let Rayyri in and shut the large door behind her. She pulled Rayyri towards the rest of the Companions in the hall and stood next to Aela.

"I spoke to Kodlack this morning. Lucia is welcome to stay for as long as you need. But we have some ground rules, don't we Lucia?" The small Nord nodded.

"Uh huh, I can't go out after dark, I have to listen to everything you and Farkas tell me, I have to eat when everyone else does, I must do chores when you tell me to, and I have to learn how to wield a weapon of my own. Oh, and I have to learn how to make my own weapons. Farkas made that rule. By the end of my training, I must be able to make my own weapon. It can be anyone I want, I just have to make it myself." Rayyri raised her eyebrows impressed.

"Sounds like a good deal. I'm sure Farkas will be a great teacher." Lucia nodded happily.

"He's not as scary as the other kids says he is. I like him. Oh, he gave me a piggyback ride this morning! It was fun! I've never been that high before!" Aela rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I've lost Farkas to the will of a child." Rayyri snickered.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Lucia. And thank you so much, Aela. I really appreciate it." Aela waved her off with a shrug.

"Don't worry about it. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Rayyri nodded. Aela looked back down at Lucia. "Go see if you can find Farkas. I think it's time you start your training." Lucia gasped and squealed before running off to the lower level of the building. Aela lead Rayyri to the back of Jorrvaskr and headed outside. She sat in one of the chairs and motioned for Rayyri to do the same. "So, I heard that you are Dragonborn." Rayyri sighed with a nod.

"Oh yeah, _**that**_ … Did Farkas tell you?" Aela nodded.

"Mm-hm, he seemed pretty excited when he brought Lydia back with him. He told all of us this morning. The Greybeards called you. That's who they were summoning. Are you going to High Hrothgar?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think I am. If I am Dragonborn then I should get better control over this power that I have, right? I think it would be best. But, uh, there's just something else that I have to do." Aela leaned on the table.

"What is it?" Rayyri sighed.

"Remember when we first met and you said it's okay to keep things from people who you don't know well?" Aela nodded. "Well, I think it's time I told you my story. My _**whole**_ story."

It didn't take long for Rayyri to go over everything that happened. But it wasn't without tears. Aela held her hand as she recounted what happened to her parents and how the Thalmor took her brother away. She admitted that he may not be in Skyrim, but something was telling her that he was. That she had to do everything in her power to find him and bring him back. She mentioned how she met the Stormcloaks and how they helped her escape. She told how a great black dragon attacked Helgen and if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be where she was. Aela stayed silent as Rayyri took a moment to cry. She just stayed where she was and held onto her hand, patiently waiting for her to speak again. Everyone in Skyrim has a story. Some are just more painful than others. Rayyri sniffed once more and wiped her eyes with the napkin Aela passed to her.

" _Sorry_ ," she whispered meekly.

"Don't be, Rayyri. This all happened pretty recently. I'm proud that you haven't given up. You are strong, you're still going. Your determination is honorable. Your head is in the right place. Listen, I want to help you in any way I can. I'll look around, see what I can find on Thalmor prisons. There are some close to Solitude. I can start there." Rayyri shook her head.

"No, you're already doing so much for me with Lucia. I can't let you do this, too." Aela giggled softly.

"Nonsense. If it means helping the Dragonborn, than I would be honored to help." Rayyri sighed with a small smile.

"Thank you, Aela." The huntress smiled warmly.

"Of course. Now, you are due at High Hrothgar. Lydia should be inside. I'll go see if I can find her and we'll meet you inside." Aela stood up and walked back into Jorrvaskr. Rayyri took a deep breath and wiped at her face a few more times before moving into the building. Once she entered, she noticed that the other Companions were trying their best not to stare at her. Kodlack or Aela must have told them not to stare at her when she arrived. Some of them looked on in fascination, but a few others were fearful. Like they didn't know that even with power, she was still the same woman they shared food with. Rayyri moved across the hall to wait at the front door. Aela soon walked back into the main hall with Lydia suited up and ready to go. She also had a bag across her body. Aela was holding what looked like a large fur cloak in her arms.

"Here. Lucia found this last night and said that you should have this one. She doesn't want you to freeze." She handed it to Rayyri who smiled down at it. It was a thick dark brown cloak with a fur trim around it. The hood was just as large, if not a little larger, than the one she gave to Lucia and there was a snap at the neck. Rayyri took off her battleaxe and placed the cloak around her. She grabbed the battleaxe and straped it across her body once more.

"It's perfect. Tell her I said "thank you." Aela nodded and motioned to the door.

"It'll be open when you get back. I'll take good care of Lucia while you're gone. Don't forget to write to her." Rayyri nodded and stuck out her arm. Aela grabbed Rayyri's forearm in a handshake and smiled. "Safe travels." Rayyri lead the way to the door of Jorrvaskr. She opened up the door, but before she could step through, Aela called back to her. "And don't worry. I will find something." Rayyri nodded. With one final wave, the two women began their journey.

* * *

"So, how long have you been a housecarl, Lydia?" Rayyri asked, biting down on the fresh fish the Nord woman caught. The two had been walking ever since they left Whiterun and they just passed Riverwood on their way to Ivarstead. Ivarstead was the only way they could reach the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar. Rayyri decided that they should rest for the night and set up camp. The two made their camp next to a small lake that was home to plenty of fish that they could eat. Lydia insisted that she do all the fishing and setting up the camp even though Rayyri fought against it. Lydia swallowed what was in her mouth before answering.

"I just became a housecarl when the Jarl appointed me to you." Rayyri scoffed to herself, suddenly feeling quite silly.

"Forgive me for my ignorance. I'm not really sure how these things work. My family never had a housecarl. I guess you could say my father was our housecarl. He wanted us to be safe at all times. I suppose that's why he trained my brother so hard and why he had him train me. He was a good man…" Lydia stared up at Rayyri frowning slightly.

"You said your parents were killed by the Thalmor?" Rayyri nodded.

"Yes. It was… horrific to watch. I escaped on my lion Ra'esi. He had a brother, Ra'sha. I don't even know if he escaped or not. I wish I could go back and find him." Lydia nodded and bit into her fish once more. Rayyri continued to eat along with her.

"What does it feel like? To ride a lion, that is?" Rayyri smiled at the Nord's question.

"It's exhilarating. Lions are powerful creatures who demand respect. You can't approach a wild one without dipping your head in submission first. After you do, they will let you stick around. That is until they move along. Ra'esi and Ra'sha were littermates. Twins to be exact. Their mother only had the two of them. Their mother and father were my grandparent's lions. They died along with them and were mummified with them, too. But riding one… it's a whole other experience. It's mostly based off trust. Lions are ferocious creatures and are dangerous to be around, but if you respect them, they will respect you back. And then that respect turns into genuine friendship and love. Ra'esi was my best friend growing up. He was older than me, I guess you can say. Protected me from the boys who liked to bully me. It took me until I was eighteen to learn how to ride him. Once I did, it was like I could fly." Rayyri leaned back on a rock with a dreamy look on her face. She remembered that day like it wasn't a lifetime ago. Ra'esi sensed that she was ready and was patient with her. That day will always be one of her favorites.

"Sounds like you had a true bond. If only the Nords respected their animals like you do. All we see them as is a way to travel or a way to stuff our faces." Rayyri chuckled.

"I'm sure that's not entirely true. I bet you've seen people respect their horses the way we respect our lions." Lydia swallowed the last bit of fish and wrapped up the bones in a small cloth napkin.

"Well, it sure seems like it." Lydia stood up and motioned to the fishbones in front of Rayyri. The Redguard picked them up and handed them to Lydia to be disposed. "We should try and get some sleep," Lydia said once she returned. "I don't think the Greybeards would be please if you came to them exhausted." Lydia pulled out two mats from her bag and handed one of them to Rayyri. Rayyri took it and spread it out next to her near the flickering fire. Lydia spread hers out on the other side of the flames and laid down on her back, crossing her arms behind her head. Rayyri laid on her back and placed her hands on her stomach. The stars shined brightly above them and Masser and Secunda crescent shapes looked down upon them.

"Do you think I'm really the Dragonborn?" Rayyri asked quietly.

"Yes, I really do." Lydia yawned and turned over on her side closing her eyes. Rayyri sighed and followed suit. The Greybeards were the only ones who could shed some light on what being Dragonborn really means.

* * *

The next morning, Rayyri and Lydia packed up their camp and continued on towards Ivarstead. The conversed every now and then about the past and other such subjects. Rayyri learned that Lydia had a younger sister named Malana, who was currently traveling all of Tamriel. The last letter she got from her was a few days ago. It said that she was currently in Daggerfall and she missed Lydia very much. Lydia mentioned that her sister had always been the more adventurous one and that she was glad Malana decided to pursue her dream of exploring everything Tamriel had to offer.

Once they reached Ivarstead, Rayyri bumped into a man who needed help delivering a bag of food to the Greybeards. He said he would pay her handsomely if she helped him out. Rayyri agreed and tied the pouch to her belt. Then, the two women headed up the seven thousand steps towards High Hrothgar. Rayyri noticed that there were small altars that had the recorded history of High Hrothgar engraved on them. Each one they passed, Rayyri read impressed by the founding of High Hrothgar and the meaning behind the Greybeards.

As the two continued up the mountain, the wind picked up more speed. Snow began to fall from the heavy clouds above and Rayyri pulled the hood to her cloak over her head. Several ice wolves and other such creatures attacked the two, but with the help of her powerful axe and the added muscle from Lydia, the two cleared out each enemy swiftly. With one final push (and the death of a Frost Troll), the two found their way at the top, staring up at High Hrothgar.

"By the Nine…" Lydia gasped. Rayyri stepped up to the fortress and saw that there was a large chest sitting next to the two staircases. She unhooked the pouch full of food from her waist and opened the chest up. She set the food down and closed it back up. She waved for Lydia to follow and the two quickly shuffled inside to hide from the cold. Rayyri removed her hood and slowly walked into the main hall of High Hrothgar.

The stone was cold yet held a sense of importance. Fire flickered from different spots on the walls and the fortress was mostly silent. Rayyri glanced around and saw that there were two long hallways on her left and right. She pushed a few of her thin dreadlocks behind her ear and continued to look around.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"So," a large voice boomed from in front of Rayyri at the top of the stairs. The two women glanced up and saw a Nord man with a long blackish-grey robe covering him and his hands clasped together. The long sleeves hid his hands away and the hood cast a shadow along his face, hiding away his eyes. "A Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age." The man slowly walked down the stairs towards the two women in the middle of the room. Lydia glanced around them and saw that more of the Greybeards were making their way towards the main hall, all of them wearing the same robes. Rayyri licked her dried lips nervously.

"I-I'm answering your summons." The man walked up to her and looked down. He was taller than Rayyri thought. The man studied her before speaking again.

"We will see if you truly possess the gift. Show us, Dragonborn." The man moved back as did the rest of the Greybeards. Lydia took a couple of steps back and watched. Rayyri took a deep breath and focused on the power inside her. The swirling warmth traveled throughout her body before the ancient word shot from her mouth.

" _ **FUS!**_ " The Greybeards stagger backwards as the power of the word hit them. The man who greeted her looked on astonished.

"Dragonborn. It _**is**_ you. Welcome to High Hrothgar." The man bowed deeply followed by the rest of the old Nords around him. "I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. Now tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come to us?" Rayyri suddenly felt a weight being lifted off her. Having them accept her made her feel a lot better about her situation.

"You're the Greybeards, but what does that mean? Who exactly are you and what is this place?" Arngeir stepped forward calmy to explain.

"We are the followers of the Way of the Voice. You and your friend here stand in the middle of High Hrothgar, on the slopes of Kynareth's sacred mountain. Here we commune with the voice of the sky, and strive to achieve balance between our inner and outer selves."

"Is that why you all live in seclusion? To achieve balance?" Arngeir nodded.

"That is correct, Dragonborn."

"Well, I want to know what being Dragonborn means. What does it mean for me and for the people of Skyrim?" Arngeir motioned to the other Greybeards and to himself.

"We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the dragon Blood that came before you." Rayyri's eyes widened.

"I'm not the only Dragonborn? There are more?" The old Nord nodded once more.

"You are not the first. There have been many since Akatosh first bestowed the gift onto mortalkind. Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age… that is not ours to know. You are the only one that has been revealed to us thus far. That is all I can say." Rayyri felt determination and courage to pursue this newfound power course through her. Her shoulders squared and she held her head up high. If she was going to learn how to control this power, she was going to do it the right way.

"I am ready to learn, Master. I want you to teach me everything you know." Arngeir smiled slightly at her fearlessness.

"We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to pass our knowledge to you and teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny." Rayyri tilted her head in curiosity.

"What exactly is my destiny?"

"That is only for you to discover. We can only show you the Way, not the destination." Rayyri nodded, her look of sparkling determination returned to her eyes.

"I am ready to learn." Arngeir smiled.

"Good. You have shown that you are indeed Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift. You also show the determination to master it. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? Without training, you have already taken the first steps towards projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout. Now let us see if you are very willing to learn."

"What is Shouting? When I do it, it feels like a fire has been set ablaze inside my body. It just kind of comes out without much control."

"Well, when you Shout, you speak the language of the dragons themselves. Your Dragon Blood gives you the ability to learn Words of Power. As you master each Word, your Shout will be progressively stronger. That fire you feel is the strength of the Word of Power you have learned. I'm sure you have felt out of breath when you first used your power, yes?" Rayyri nodded, remembering the first time she Shouted at the guards after they defeated the dragon at the watchtower. "I'm sorry to inform you that, that feeling will come with each new Word you learn. But, as you master them, the feeling will subside. Now, Master Einarth will now teach you "Ro", the second Word in Unrelenting Force." Arngeir stepped back and motioned to his left to one of the other Greybeards. Einarth walked up to the middle of the room and glanced down at the floor.

" _ **Ro**_ …" he whispered. Arngeir spoke once more as the other Master backed away in line with the others.

"This Word means "balance" in the dragon tongue . Combine it with Fus- "Force" - to focus your Thu'um more sharply." Rayyri walked over to the word on the floor and bent down. She reached out her hand to the flaming word and her head began to pound as the power flowed within her. She clutched her head for a moment squeezing her eyes shut before standing up, the pounding fading away. Arngeir nodded, his eyes were filled with understanding. "You learn a new word like a master… you truly do have the gift. But learning a Word of Power is only the first step. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a dragon's life force and knowledge directly. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of "Ro." Einarth stepped forward once more and held up each of his hands in front of him. Rayyri turned to him and glanced down at his open hands. He motioned for her to take them and Rayyri complied. She grasped his hands and a swirling reddish-blue light flowed from the Master to Rayyri. The light danced around their arms as Rayyri could feel the very knowledge of the word enter in mind and body. The light soon died down and the Master stepped back.

"Now let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um. Use your Unrelenting Force shout to strike the targets as they appear." One of the other Greybeards stepped forward and shouted. A blue figure warped into existence and began to charge after Rayyri. The Redguard was quick on her feet as the Shout blew from her lips. The figure was blown back and faded away quickly. Arngeir praised her before Einarth shouted and another blue figure appeared. Rayyri turned towards it and used her Shout once more. The figure vanished. Arngeir urged her to go once more. Another Greybeard shouted a figure into the room and Rayyri quickly blew it away. Once she was finished, she exhaled deeply feeling the power spiral within her.

"Impressive. Your Thu'um is precise. You show great promise, Dragonborn. We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri." The Master nodded at Rayyri before walking up the stairs towards the back door that lead to the courtyard. Rayyri glanced over at Lydia and motioned for her to follow. The two followed the Master outside into the chilling air. The rest of the Greybeards silently walked along with them. Arngeir stopped suddenly and turned to Rayyri. Some of the other Greybeards walked down towards a large gate while the rest looked on without a word.

"We will now see how you learn a completely new Shout. Master Borri will teach you "Wuld," which means "Whirlwind." Borri whispered towards the ground and the Word of Power inscribed itself onto the ice and snow, burning brightly. Rayyri repeated her actions and leaned down over the word, holding out her hand. Her head didn't hurt as much as it did before. The pounding was lighter, but still present. She stood up and waited for further instructions. Arngeir told her to accept the knowledge from Master Borri. Borri held out his hands and Rayyri took them, absorbing what he knew. Arngeir directed his attention to one of the other Greybeards and said that his name was Wulfgar. Borri opened the gate at the end with a Shout and Wulfgar demonstrated the new Shout.

Wulfgar positioned himself in front of the gate and opened his mouth and shouted.

" _ **Wuld… Nah, Kest!**_ " Wulfgar ran unnaturally fast towards the gate, only running through just in time before the gate closed. Rayyri's lips formed an "O" shape as she stared on with excitement. Arngeir chuckled and placed his and on her shoulder.

"Stand here, Dragonborn. Master Borri will open the gate. Use your Whirlwind Sprint to pass through." Rayyri nodded and crouched down slightly. Borri opened the gate. Rayyri began to run towards it before she opened her mouth.

" _ **WULD!**_ " She felt herself fly forward through the gate. Her feet were lifted off the ground as she passed through just in time. She came to a sudden stop and the snow around her kicked up as she skidded slightly on the slippery ground. She blinked a few times feeling exhilarated. She felt as though she could run for days across the entirety of Skyrim. It fueled her adrenaline like nothing else. She glanced back at Arngeir and quickly jogged back over with a grin plastered on her face. Lydia's hands were over her mouth as she smiled at the Redguard.

"Never in my years… That was amazing!" Rayyri giggled at the Nord woman and smiled up at a stunned Arngeir.

"You're quick mastery of a new Thu'um is… astonishing. I'd heard the stories of the abilities of the Dragonborn, but to see it for myself…" Rayyri shook her head, just as stunned as he was.

"I can't believe I can do these things either! I don't even know how I do it. It just… happens."

"You were given this gift by the gods for a reason. It is up to you to figure out what that reason is. And it is up to you to figure out how to best use it. You are clearly ready for your next trial. Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, and bring it back to us. It is located in his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return safely. After that, I will answer any questions you may have." Rayyri nodded before bowing deeply.

"Thank you, Master. I will try my hardest to stay true to the Voice. I appreciate you teaching me." Arngeir smiled slightly lifting up his hand.

"You have taught me more than I have you. You have a gift and it is your job to use it. Now, off you go." Rayyri stood up straight and nodded once more.

Lydia followed close behind as the two exited the courtyard, heading back to the front door. The two quickly made their way back down the mountain and found themselves back in Ivarstead just before dark. Lydia finally spoke up once they stopped in front of the inn.

"You really _**are**_ Dragonborn. I can't believe it, I'm housecarl for the _**Dragonborn**_!" Rayyri giggled at the sudden excitement coming from the stoic Nord.

"I can hardly believe it either. The gods must really like my soul. I still have no idea what this means for me or for the people of Skyrim or all of Tamriel, but I want to find out. Once we find this horn, we are going to do everything we can to find what all of this means." Lydia stepped closer to Rayyri, looking slightly down at her. Her eyes filled with awe.

"Do you think that you're part of some bigger plan? Like… a prophesy?" Rayyri stopped for a moment and glanced down at the ground. That question hadn't come up until Lydia mentioned it. If she was part of a prophecy, maybe she could use that to her advantage in finding her brother. The word will get out about her existence now. The Thalmor would soon hear. And she would soon get revenge. She turned back to Lydia and shrugged.

"I… I don't know. If I am, then… I don't know." Lydia nodded and placed a hand on Rayyri's shoulder.

"Well, no matter what happens, I will be there to protect you with my life. That is my promise." Rayyri nodded with a smile.

"We should get some sleep. And I think an inn is better than camping on the side of the road." Lydia chuckled softly. Rayyri lead the way into the inn.

After they both got a room, Rayyri laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what happened to her. She had discovered that she had a hidden power within her all of her life and she never knew it. Nothing ever seemed to trigger it. She always thought she was normal. Well, as normal as the daughter of a high class warrior of Hammerfell could get. But even amongst that, she still couldn't believe that she was Dragonborn. Even after she had it explained to her, she still didn't quite know what it meant. And Lydia proposing that she was part of something bigger… She needed to read everything she could on the Dragonborn and what it meant for her. Rayyri sighed and glanced up at the ticking clock near the door. 12:48. She needed sleep or else she was going to be useless in the morning. Rayyri snuggled under the thick blankets and focused on the chirping insects outside. Soon, she dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. This one is by far the longest, stretching over 14,000 words. Hopefully, I'll top that in this story. Maybe I'll make the endgame long. Not the actual end for the entire story, but the end of the game story. If I hadn't mentioned it before, this story will go on a bit after the game story has ended. I think it would be a good change to the usual "ends when the main story ends" story, if that makes sense. So, I hope you all liked this.**

 **Next time, Delphine and Alduin will come into play! So, I'll see you all then.**

 **Bye guys!**

 _ **~TheRedWolf**_


	5. Chapter 5: First Encounters With Destiny

**Ties To A Redguard**

 **Chapter 5: First Encounters With Destiny**

* * *

Rayyri had no idea what was in store for her when Arngeir sent her, and her housecarl Lydia, on a quest for The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. The Horn was located in an old Nordic ruin in the swamps of Skyrim. Ustengrav. It was the supposed burial site of Windcaller, and his Horn was located in the very deepest depths of the ruin.

Lydia took the lead once the two were in Hjaalmarch. She claimed that all sorts of hostile creatures resided in the misty lands. She walked carefully forward with her sword and shield at the ready, crouched slightly in a fighting stance. It had been two and a half days since the two were at the top of the Throat of the World. It was now the twenty-fourth of Last Seed. Rayyri had to admit, it had definitely been one eventful week ever since she was dragged into Skyrim against her will. She had made friends, gotten into a Jarl's good graces, and even battled flying legends all in the span of seven days. The Redguard woman had no idea how she survived all of it, but she thanked the gods that she was still alive.

After the two reached the burial grounds, Lydia charged forward and swiftly took out the bandits and necromancers that were camping outside. She dodged and blocked the spells just as well as she would block a metal weapon. Once she slashed her weapon on the last enemy, the two headed into the ruins. The two crouched down into a sneaking position once they heard the voices that came from up ahead. Rayyri saw Lydia holding up her weapon and held up her hand. Rayyri placed it on Lydia's wrist and shook her head without making eye contact with the housecarl. Lydia glanced at her before sheathing her weapon back on the side of her waist. Rayyri was determined not to leave a trail of blood behind her. The people outside the tomb camping was enough.

Soon, the others in the room where called away and they hastily retreated down the stairs, farther into the tomb. Rayyri and Lydia exited their hiding spot and quickly took a peek through all of the containers and books to see if there was anything of use they could use. Rayyri found plenty of gold and stuffed it all into her money pouch. Lydia took an interest in the various spellbooks that laid around the small collection of goods on the tables. She packed them away in her own sack that sat across her body.

Suddenly, a thunderous roar followed by several yells came from down the stairs. Lydia quickly unsheathed her sword and stood in front of Rayyri with her shield out. The Nord woman hastily moved towards the top of the stairs and peeked down. The yells of the others soon died out.

"Should we go see if they're still with us?" the Nord woman asked. Rayyri sighed deeply.

"We're going to have to go down there anyway. Might aswell not waste any time." Lydia gave a curt nod and made her way down the stairs with her weapons at the ready. Rayyri clasped at the handle of her battleaxe and pulled it out of the strap on her back, following her housecarl down the many dusty steps. Lydia came down the stairs and tried not to audibly gasp as she saw the eyes of a dead body looking back up at her. There was blood coating their cloaks and their faces were screwed into terrified masks of horror. Rayyri followed up behind her and grimaced as the smell of copper blood hit her nostrils. They could both hear the groans and growls of the Draugr that slaughtered the mages right around the corner in the lit room.

" _On my signal,_ " Rayyri whispered to Lydia. The Nord nodded her head and prepared herself for the attack. " _One_ … _two_ … _three!_ " Both the Nord and the Redguard sprung out from the corner and came face to face with three of the undead. Rayyri quickly slashed at the zombie-like creatures and cut two of them down with ease. Lydia roared and jabbed her sword at the last monster, taking it out without effort. Rayyri nodded towards her and clipped her axe back into place on her back. "Good job. Let's look around before continuing on."

* * *

Rayyri and Lydia were an unstoppable force as they trekked on through the tomb. They cut down every undead they saw and dodged each trap as they came. Unexpectedly, Rayyri stumbled upon a word of power; Fade. She would have to study with the Greybeards when she returned the horn to them. They came across a slightly tricky puzzle that only Rayyri could solve with Whirlwind Sprint. Once she successfully got through, Lydia loyally followed after her, once again taking the cautionary lead. The two soon came to a mine field with fire traps scattered all along the floor, waiting to be set off by a foolish step. Rayyri expressed caution as her and Lydia carefully walked across it, only hitting the edges of the plates on the ground. As soon as the frostbite spiders began to scurry towards them, Rayyri got the clever idea of letting them cause their own deaths. As soon as one of them stepped on a plate, fire shot up from all sides, killing them instantly. Once they were all burnt to a crisp, the two continued on through the winding hallways of the tomb.

"This looks promising," Rayyri said once they came up to a steel gate. She sheathed her battleaxe once more before tugging on the chain next to the gate on the wall. The gate lifted up and the team entered the chamber. Rayyri looked on in awe as she walked the path towards the stand at the back of the room. Large pillars lifted out of the water on each side of her as she advanced closer to the stand. She walked up the three steps and suddenly frowned. "What? What is this?" Lydia walked up next to her and crossed her large arms.

"Perhaps "horn" to them meant "roll of parchment?"" Rayyri huffed and eyed the piece of paper before picking it up, unrolling it. Lydia glanced over her shoulder and tried to read the small handwriting that was on it. "What does it say?"

"Someone needs to speak with me. They said to rent the attic room at the inn back in Riverwood."

"Does it say who it's from?" Lydia asked. Rayyri shook her head placing the parchment in her knapsack.

"It's signed, "a friend." Whatever that means. Ugh, I was hoping we would just find this horn and give it to the Greybeards. Why are things like this never easy?" Lydia shrugged, trying to look on the bright side.

"Maybe it's a test from the Greybeards themselves?" Rayyri sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, whoever this is from, we need to go to Riverwood. Hopefully, this mysterious stranger will tell us what's going on. Come on, I think I see the way out. Don't forget to search through chests if you see some." The two quickly exited the tomb, grabbing whatever gold was left and venturing to the outside.

The early morning sun was bright as it started it's ascent over the horizon. Rayyri held up her hand to shield her bright eyes from it's milky orange and pink light. The air was cold and the mist around the marsh was still thick. Rayyri shivered as the wind picked up and wrapped her cloak tighter around her. Lydia did the same with her shorter, black cloak. Rayyri started back on the path to Riverwood, dreading the return journey. Why she didn't buy a house, she had no idea.

* * *

It took the two women two full days to get from the tomb back to Riverwood. Rayyri was cold, hungry, and in desperate need for a nice long, hot bath. Lydia didn't seem as affected by the long journey. Rayyri guessed it was because of the hardy Nord's training to become a housecarl. Who would want a housecarl who got too tired easily? Especially, on longer travels.

When they entered Riverwood, it was about seven in the evening. The last of the children were coming in for dinner and the workers were serving the last customers of the day. Rayyri noticed that there were a lot more guards in the watchtowers and standing at each edge of the small town. It made her feel joyful inside knowing that she could make a difference in a time like this. Dragons were nothing to be too cautious about now.

The Redguard lead them both to the Sleeping Giant Inn at the edge of town. She sighed in content when the chilly air became thick and warm when they entered. The large fireplace in the middle of the main hall was blazing brightly, giving off light to the rest of the hall. A bard was softly playing music and singing songs that seemed to stem back for generations. Other patrons were gathered around, chewing at their food and speaking in soft tongues to one another.

Rayyri glanced up at the rest of the structure and frowned. There was a second floor to the inn, with the balcony wrapping around the structure, but no attic at all. Was the person who sent her the message mistaken? Had she understood wrong? Just then, a surprisingly smaller Nord woman walked up to her in a long blue dress and a friendly smile.

"Hello. I've never seen you around the inn. Who are you?" Rayyri cleared her throat before answering.

"My name is Rayyri. Um, I would like to rent a room, please. The… attic room." The innkeeper's smile slowly receded from her face and she crossed her arms over her chest. She gave Rayyri and Lydia a onceover before speaking once more.

"Attic room, eh? Well, we don't have an attic room as you can tell, but you can have the open one on the left. Make yourselves at home." Rayyri nodded, suddenly feeling defeated and even more confused than before. She must have misunderstood the note. Perhaps they were in the wrong place? The two women entered the large room with double beds and Lydia closed the door behind them. Rayyri unclasped her battleaxe and set in on the chest at the end of her bed. She then, undid the clasp that held her cloak on her shoulders and set in on the chair that was next to the small table near the door. Lydia sighed and undid her cloak as well.

"Now what do we do? That note said to come here and that innkeeper has no idea what you were talking about. I'm starting to think that note is a load of horse shit." Rayyri set her bag on the table and took out the piece of parchment.

"I guess so. But if that's the case, how are we going to find the horn? The one who took it could be miles from here by now! What am I supposed to tell Arngeir?" Suddenly, a quick knock sounded at the closed door. Rayyri called for the person to enter and funnily enough, it was the small Nord innkeeper. She glanced behind her before entering the room and shutting the door. She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed Rayyri.

"So, you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about." Rayyri glanced over to Lydia with a confused look on her face before looking back at the Nord woman.

"Uh, yeah. That would be me." The woman sighed with an annoyed roll of her blue eyes and reached a hand into the pouch that was just above her backside.

"I think you're looking for this, then." She pulled out an object and Rayyri gasped.

"The horn! You're the one who took it? I need that for the Greybeards. How did you get it before us?" The innkeeper handed the horn back to Rayyri who placed it carefully into her knapsack.

"We need to talk. Not here where there's people around. Come on, follow me. And bring your housecarl if you must." The small woman quickly exited the room. Rayyri nodded towards Lydia and the two followed the Nord across the hall to another room. The Nord opened the door and motioned for the other women to follow in after her. "Close the door." Once Lydia was inside, she shut the door behind her. The small blonde walked over to her large wardrobe and opened up the two red doors. She then pushed on the back of the structure and it fell away into a passageway. The small Nord descended down the stairs. Rayyri lifted her eyebrows in amazement. _You don't see something like that everyday._ The two traveling women followed the blonde down into the small basement and saw that it was filled with all kinds of weapons, potions, armor, and books. On the table in the middle of the room, was a large map of Skyrim with little objects on several different parts of it.

"Now we can talk. The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right." Rayyri walked over to the table and glanced down at it with Lydia at her side.

"So, if I am correct, you are the one who took the horn, right?" The small woman nodded once with a smirk.

"Surprised? I guess I'm getting good at the harmless innkeeper act. It's an act I've been putting on for years now." Rayyri stared at her, still marveling at how small the woman was compared to other Nords. Usually they towered over her, even the women. But this one was short and didn't seem to have a warrior bone in her body.

"Huh, I was kind of expecting someone… taller." The innkeeper snorted with a light chuckle.

"Good. The point of being in hiding is to appear to be someone you're not." Rayyri crossed her arms and squinted her eyes.

"What's with all the sneaky, sneaky, cloak and dagger sort of thing you've got going on?" The innkeeper's light smile turned into a look of disgust.

"You can't be too careful. Thalmor spies are everywhere." Rayyri's eyes widened. She uncrossed her arms and slammed her hands onto the table, making the small Nord jump.

"The Thalmor? What do you know about the Thalmor? Where are they located here in Skyrim? Where are their prisons?" The Nord leaned back and crossed her arms, staring daggers at Rayyri.

"That's not why I brought you down here. Either we stay on track or this conversation is over." Lydia placed a gentle hand on Rayyri's shoulder and gave her a reassuring look.

"Let her speak. You can talk about this later." Rayyri sighed and lifted off of the table with an apologetic look.

"Okay. Here I am. What do you want?" The innkeeper uncrossed her arms and leaned back over onto the table.

"I didn't go to all this trouble on a whim. I needed to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I am not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you, believe it or not. I just need you and your friend to hear me out." Rayyri sighed and nodded, urging the woman to continue. "Look, I knew the Greybeards would send you for the horn if they thought you were Dragonborn. Taking it was the only way I could make sure it was legit. Like I said in my note, I've heard that you might have the gift. I'm part of a group that's been looking for you… well, someone _like_ you, for a very long time. If you really _are_ Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you any more, I need to know that I can trust you." Rayyri sighed again.

"So, what's the part you're not telling me?" The innkeeper shook her head and began to pace, glancing down at the large map of Skyrim.

"Dragons aren't just coming back. They are coming back _to life_." Rayyri frowned and glanced up at Lydia who looked just as confused. The innkeeper stopped pacing and nodded. "Yes, it's true. They are coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere all these years. They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now, something's happening to bring them back. And I need you to help me stop it." Rayyri couldn't believe what she was hearing. Before she could voice her opinion, Lydia beat her to it.

"Do you know how, just, absolutely crazy this all sounds?" Lydia asked. The smaller Nord snorted.

"Ha! A few years ago, I said almost the exact same thing to a colleague of mine. Well, it turned out he was right and I was very wrong." Rayyri rubbed at her forehead and could feel the new information swirl violently within her mind. It was too much to take in. It was bad enough that she had to deal with being this fabled Dragonborn, but to know that dragons were also rising from the dead?

"What makes you think dragons are coming back to life?" Rayyri questioned, still rather confused. The Nord woman's face changed into a look of confidence.

"I _know_ they are. I visited their ancestral burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there and you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know." The Redguard sighed and placed her hands on her hips. It was a very tempting offer.

"How did you even figure all of this out?" she asked. The woman smirked.

"You should know. You got the map for me. The dragonstone you got for Farengar, remember?" Rayyri gasped slightly in realization. Her voice… it was so familiar to her! She _had_ heard it before!

"Yes, that's right! You were in his office in Dragonsreach when I gave it to him." The woman chuckled.

"So you were paying attention. I arranged to have Farengar recover it for me. It's what I do. I make things happen from behind the scenes. After all, here you are." Rayyri snorted lightly.

"I can't believe that thing was actually a map… I would've never guessed." The blonde nodded her head and motioned down to the large map of Skyrim.

"Yes, it is. A map of ancient dragon burial sites. I've looked at which ones are now empty. The pattern is pretty clear. It seems to be spreading from the southeast, starting in the Jeralls near Riften," she pointed down to the southeast side of the large map. "The one near Kynesgrove is next if the pattern holds." Rayyri nodded as she eyed the map.

"I'm guessing Kynesgrove is where we need to go next?" The woman gave a single nod.

"Yes. There is a mound there. If we can get there before it happens, maybe we'll learn how to stop it." Rayyri sighed heavily before rubbing at her tired face. She had been on her feet for two days straight and was in need for some downtime. But, the duty of a Dragonborn never seemed to rest. She was in just as much confusion about the dragons sudden rise as the rest of Skyrim. If she was going to find answers on why, out of all of the people in Tamriel, was she the one who was kissed by Akatosh himself for this power, she had to start somewhere. And maybe, just maybe, it could lead her to the Thalmor and to Raazelhen himself. Rayyri sighed once more and nodded.

"Well, I guess we should be getting a move on. Let's go kill a dragon."

* * *

"Glad we took horses, my Thane?" Lydia asked with a smile as her large horse trotted next to Rayyri's. The Redguard smiled with a satisfied sigh.

"My feet are probably more thankful that I am, Lydia." She stuck out a hand and patted the beast on the back of its neck. The horse clicked and neighed in content, continuing it's light trotting.

The sun set a while back and the small team of women continued their journey on the road to the northern part of Skyrim. Masser and Secunda rose over head and their light shined down on them as they moved along on the road. Even though the two moons gave them light, it was still quite dark for them to safely see where they were going. Luckily, they all had bright lanterns strapped to their saddles to make the ride easier for the horses to actually watch where they place their hooves. The small, feisty blonde on the back of her horse in front of Rayyri, took the lead and urged them to keep up. According to her, they couldn't waste any time. The group was getting closer to Kynesgrove.

"I just wish it wasn't so damn cold," Rayyri continued. "I haven't been this close to the north of Skyrim before. I don't even think High Hrothgar was this frigid!" Rayyri pulled the long cloak closer to her body with a shiver. Lydia snickered at the Redguard's complaining. She was so used to the harsh weather of the north that she barely even needed the cloak that was wrapped around her shoulders.

After a short while, the group turned onto a wide road. On one side, the woods stood tall and thick, on the other, water as dark as night splashed against the edges of the wide river that came from a rushing waterfall. It was a calming noise that complemented well with the chirping of the crickets and other bugs that hid away in the tall trees and river's edge. Rayyri glanced over to her left and saw the most amazing structure on the other side of the cold river.

It was a large city, bigger than anything she'd seen in her short time in Skyrim. It was surrounded by a great, tall wall made out of weather chipped, grey bricks and had watchtowers in every corner. Smoke rose from the contents of the city from the housing and inns that were inside. A long stone bridge sat high above the rushing river and seemed to be the only way to the inside of the city. Rayyri sat amazed as the group trotted along past it. Lydia eyed her and giggled.

"That is Windhelm, my Thane. Capital of Eastmarch. The Jarl of the city, Jarl Ulfric, killed the High King with only his voice, like how you do." Rayyri's eyes widened as she recalled that very familiar name. _If that is Windhelm, then that means…_

"We need to go inside the city!" Rayyri called up to the small Nord. The blonde glanced behind her with a frown.

"Not a chance! We _need_ to get to Kynesgrove or else that dragon will destroy the settlement. No detours!"

"But, I have a very important person that I need to see-" The Nord woman reared her horse around with a harsh tug of the reins. She stared the Redguard dead in her snowy blue eyes and scowled deeply.

"Then you can see them after we deal with this dragon! _**No detours.**_ Now come on. We're almost there." The blonde pulled at the reins again and clicked her tongue. The horse continued on the road. Rayyri sighed and glanced behind her longingly at the great city. She needed to see Ralof. She didn't even get the chance to write back to him.

"Who's the important person, my Thane? If you don't mind me asking." Lydia asked with a curious look on her face.

"Ralof. He was the one who helped me escape from Helgen when that black dragon attacked. He said that he was safely back in Windhelm and told me that I should come by and visit." Lydia nodded.

"He must be a Stormcloak then. Eastmarch belongs to the Stormcloaks. No Imperial would dare come here. At least not unless they were looking for a bloody end." Rayyri gave a nod remembering what Ralof had told her about the Stormcloaks when they were together in Riverwood. She would have to visit him and soon.

Once the group entered the small mining community, snow began to fall quickly from the sky, making it hard for the women to see out in front of them. Just as they crossed into the community, a Nord woman ran quickly out of the longhouse with a few others at her heals. She caught sight of the three women entering and ran straight up to the blonde.

"No, you don't want to go up there! A dragon… i-it's attacking!" Rayyri lifted her hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the snow before speaking to the woman.

"A dragon is attacking?" she asked, confused by the absence of fire and burning wood around them. The woman hugged herself as the wind picked up and shook her head.

"Well, I don't know. Not yet… it flew over the town and landed on the old dragon mound! But I'm not waiting around until it does!" The woman ran down the hill. The blonde Nord glanced back over her shoulder and motioned up the hill.

"Come on, we need to hurry! It might be too late." The three women lead their horses over to the inn and jumped off their backs. The blonde took the lead and sprinted as fast as she could up the hill with Lydia and Rayyri right behind her.

The blonde woman suddenly stopped once they were atop the hill and gasped. Rayyri felt a chill of fear as she saw the same black, menacing dragon that attacked Helgen hovering in the air over the dragon mound, lowly speaking to it. The blonde woman quickly motioned to them to take cover behind a large cluster of boulders.

"Lorkhan's eyes! Look at that big bastard! Keep your heads down. Let's see what it does." The large dragon continued to speak in what Rayyri could only guess as Dovah, the ancient language used by the dragons and those who mastered Shouting.

"Sahloknir! Zill gro dovah ulse! Slen Tiid Vo!" A low booming came from the dragon's mouth and a wave of energy hit the dragon mound, making dust and dirt fly in every direction.

"By the Nine…" Lydia cursed. The blonde Nord held up her hand once she heard Lydia slowly draw her steel sword.

"Steady. I don't know what's happening. Let's watch and wait. This is worse than I thought…" Suddenly, the dirt and dust began to break away and a skeletal mass of dragon bone crawled its way from the underground. The black dragon continued to speak lowly, giving the other dragon flesh and scales. Fiery red light weaved its way around the skeletal dragon and new muscles and skin reformed onto the creature's body. Once it had its skin after years of it being missing from it's body, it glanced up at the black dragon thankfully.

"Alduin, thuri!" the grey dragon spoke. "Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyskesejun kruziik?" The black dragon, Alduin, Rayyri guessed, glanced down at the small group of women hidden behind the boulders and chuckled darkly.

"I know you are there. Come out!" Rayyri took a deep breath and was the only one to step out from the shadows behind the rocks. Lydia gasped slightly.

"My Thane, no!" she hissed in concern. Rayyri ignored her and stepped closer to Alduin.

"Y-you're the one who attacked Helgen. You killed so many innocent people!" The black dragon gave another dark, throaty chuckle turning to face her completely.

"Surely you are not here to recount my doings in the past, hmm? We are passed that. Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi. You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah." Rayyri sneered and bravely stepped closer to Alduin. Fear of what he could do to her slowly slipping away.

"I may not know your tongue, but that doesn't mean I am not worthy of the name Dovah! I was graced by Akatosh himself. Dragon blood is as much mine as it is yours, Alduin, no matter how much you don't like it!" Alduin growled deeply in his chest. The rumblings could be felt even under the women's feet. He snorted as he eyed the Redguard. "I will stop you." Alduin chuckled again.

"I would like to see you try." He glanced over to the grey dragon below him. "Sahloknir, krii daar joorre!" Alduin lifted himself farther into the air and gave a mighty roar before flying off into the distance. Sahloknir also took flight and snarled down at Rayyri. The Redguard reached for her battleaxe and crouched in a ready stance.

"My Thane, look out!" Lydia saw that the grey dragon was rearing up to produce fire and quickly sprung out of the rocky hiding spot, rolling in front of Rayyri. She lifted up her shield just in time for the dragon to spew its fire breath down upon them. The dragon took flight and circled around the small group.

"I am Sahloknir! Hear my Voice and despair!" The blonde Nord women came out of her spot and unsheathed her own sword.

"Keep on your toes, you two! And look to the skies!"

Lydia stood out in front of Rayyri as Sahloknir swooped down with his teeth bared. Once he was close enough to the ground, Lydia held up her sword and gave a swift swipe to the beast's soft underbelly making the dragon cry out in pain. Sahloknir swooped around and landed with a thud on the ground. Lydia and the other Nord woman gave respective battle cries before charging towards the dragon. Rayyri silently charged over to the snapping dragon and decided to attack from the head.

"Lydia, attack from his sides! Cut up his wings so he can't fly! Hit any organ you can! You too, Nord!" The Nord women each nodded at the command and went to work on the beast. Sahloknir turned his head from side to side and tried snapping at the two Nords. Rayyri brought her axe up above her head and slashed down on his neck, leaving a bloody gash. "Hey! Keep your eyes on me, monster! Keep your eyes right here!" Sahloknir whipped his giant head towards her and roared right in her face. The force of the roar almost knocking Rayyri over. He reared back once more getting ready for another fire attack. Lydia glanced over and called out.

"My Thane!" Rayyri quickly looked over to her. Lydia raised her shield and threw it at her swiftly. Rayyri dropped her axe and caught it gracefully in her hands. She reacted fast and crouched down onto the ground with the shield held up to protect her. The fire spewed around the edges of the large shield and singed the corner of the Redguard's cloak, turning it to a coal black.

Once the fire died down, Rayyri lifted back up and quickly hit the beast across its face with her shield once, twice, three times before throwing the weapon down and picking up her axe. Sahloknir's vision was hazy from the sudden blunt force trauma to his head and blood dripped from his teeth and down the sides of his face. Rayyri saw his discombobulated state as the perfect moment to make the final attack. The two Nord woman at his sides were covered in the dragon's blood as they slashed and punctured at every vital organ they could find with their swords, making him become weaker. With one rapid motion, Rayyri brought her battleaxe above her head and let out a cry before bringing it down onto the beast's head. The blade of the axe buried deep within the skull cracking the bone around it, hitting the fleshy material of his brain. Sahloknir gave one final cry before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell limp onto the ground. Blood gushed from the wound on his head sticking to Rayyri's hands and arms and even on her face. The woman's breath came out in short frantic pants as she struggled to remove the axe from the dragon's head. It suddenly popped out and Rayyri fell to the ground. Then, just like before, the flesh of the dragon was eaten away by a warm light before the soul of the beast was absorbed into Rayyri's own being.

Rayyri panted and rested her head on her knees. Lydia, also covered from head to toe in blood, walked over to her Thane, sheathing her weapon and held out her hand. Rayyri glanced up with a smile and grabbed onto the tall Nord's hand. Lydia hoisted her up and patted her gently on the back, leaning back down and picking up the steel battleaxe, which also like the rest of them, was drenched in blood and tissue from the flesh of the beast. She strapped it onto her Thane's back and Rayyri gave a warm thanks to her housecarl. The blonde woman eyed the skeletal remains of the dragon and slowly sheathed her sword. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand before placing them on her hips, looking up at Rayyri with wide eyes.

"So you really are… I… it's true, isn't it? You really are Dragonborn. I owe you some answers. Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back this time." Rayyri nodded and wiped some of the blood from her lips.

"Who are you and what exactly do you want from me? What is even your name?" The blonde Nord took a deep breath.

"My name is Delphine. I am one of the last members of the Blades. A very long time ago, the Blades were dragonslayers, and we served the Dragonborn and only the Dragonborn. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons have come back, our purpose is clear again. We need to be the ones to stop them." Lydia decided to speak up next.

"The Blades? Who are they?" she asked. Delphine scoffed and crossed her arms, cocking her hip.

"Exactly. No one even remembers our name these days. We used to be known across Tamriel as the protectors of the Septim Emperors. Those days are long gone, though. For the last two hundred years we've been searching for the next Dragonborn to guide and guard, as we are sworn to do. But we never found one. Well, until now." Rayyri blushed slightly as she saw the wondrous look in Delphine's eyes as she stared at her.

"W-what's our next move? What d-do we do?" Rayyri stuttered shyly.

"The first thing we need to do is to figure out who is behind the dragons. The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they'll know who is." Rayyri suddenly perked up at the mention of the Thalmor. _Finally! Finally I can find out where they took Raazlhen! I'm coming for you, brother. Just hang on a little longer._

"What makes you think it's the Thalmor who are bringing them back?" Rayyri questioned, calming herself down. Delphine scratched at the back of her neck.

"Nothing solid. Yet. But my gut is telling me it can't be anybody else. The Empire has captured Ulfric. The war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on. And now the dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately. Skyrim is weakened, the Empire is weakened. Who else gains more from that but the Thalmor?" Rayyri nodded. She glanced up at the sky and saw that the moons were beginning to set over the distant mountains. It was a new day. She glanced back at Delphine and motioned for her to follow her back to their horses. As they walked back down the hill, Rayyri spoke up.

"So, what do you know about the dragons coming back?" Delphine sighed looking slightly annoyed.

"Not a damn thing. I was just as surprised as you were to find that big black dragon here." Rayyri frowned, thinking back to her first encounter with Alduin.

"I've seen that dragon before. The one that got away from us." Delphine glanced up at the Redguard surprised.

"Really? Oh wait, I heard you two talking. You mentioned Helgen. That was him?" she asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Rayyri nodded. Delphine scratched at her head harshly with a loud groan.

"Damn it! We're blundering around in the dark here! We need to figure out who's behind it all!" Lydia scratched her chin before an idea popped into her head.

"What if we snuck into the Thalmor Embassy?" Rayyri and Delphine both glanced at her as if she had turned into a dragon herself.

"Sneak in?" Rayyri asked.

"Well, yeah, why not? If you think they are behind it, Delphine, why not see for ourselves. All we need to do is to get past the guards and make sure we don't get caught. They do throw parties, don't they? That could be our window." Rayyri raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed by the Nord's planning skills. That could be it! That could be their way inside. That could be the first step to finding Raazlhen. Delphine placed a thoughtful fist under her chin.

"Huh… you know, for a housecarl, you know how to come up with an impressive plan." Lydia lifted her head with pride and a bright smile graced her lips. "She could be right. A party could be our only way inside the Embassy. If we're going to do this, I need some time to pull everything together. I know some people that may be able to help us. After I do, I'll send you word of my progress." Rayyri nodded and the three women came to the main part of the community. Delphine walked up to her horse and climbed back on, taking the reins. She turned the hooved beast around towards the road before glancing back down at the two other women.

"I'm glad I found you, Dragonborn. Now the Blades can start back what we were created to do. Safe travels and I will send for you when I have everything figured out." She kicked the horse on its sides and the creature began to trot away. Before they could get far, however, Delphine stopped the horse and glanced over her shoulder. "Rayyri," she called. The Redguard looked back up at her. "Thank you." Rayyri smiled and dipped her head. Delphine turned back around and flicked the reins causing the beast to sprint out of the village.

Before Rayyri and Lydia clambered onto their respective horses, Rayyri suddenly glanced down at their outfits. Her shirt was covered in blood and since it was of a lighter color, there was no hiding it. She glanced over to Lydia and saw that her armor was also drenched in the sticky liquid.

"Uh, maybe before we head out, we should stop for a quick wash up and perhaps a change of clothes." Lydia looked down at herself and nodded.

"Good idea." The two entered the inn and asked where they could wash up. The innkeeper led them to a small bathroom and told them to take all of the time they needed free of charge.

As the two washed up and changed, Rayyri had the perfect idea on where they should spend some quality time. Windhelm.

* * *

The sun rose gracefully over the horizon as Rayyri and Lydia rode down to the city of Windhelm. It was about eight in the morning from the position of the sun, so Rayyri guessed that when they got there, shops and vendors would be just opening for the day. The two trotted over to the stables that came into sight and lead their horses over to the man who had just stepped out of the house behind it. Rayyri told Lydia to stay put while she talked to the man before sliding off of her horse. She walked over to the rugged looking Nord and planted a friendly smile on her lips.

"Hello, sir." she greeted. The harsh faced man glanced down at her and a similar smile graced his lips, suddenly looking not so intimidating.

"Hello, young lady. What can I do for you today?" Rayyri motioned behind her.

"I was wondering if me and my friend here could let our horses rest for a while in your stables, if it's not too much trouble. I could pay you." The man glanced over to Lydia and the two horses and lifted up his hand.

"No payment. I have love for every horse in Skyrim. They can stay here for as long as you need them to. No charge." He gave a warm smile at the horses and her. Rayyri grinned happily.

"Thank you, very much!" The man chuckled and walked over to the horses with Rayyri. Lydia jumped down and handed the reins to the man and thanked him before following Rayyri across the bridge to the gates of Windhelm.

The guards at the gate welcomed them to the city and pushed the large metal doors open for the two women. Rayyri shivered as a gust of wind shot past her as the doors opened to reveal the interior of the city. The two walked inside and the gate closed behind them. Rayyri was quite impressed at the mere size of it all. The large inn sat on a tall foundation right at the entrance of the city and small stands with vendors standing behind them stood at both walls that separated the main entrance way from the rest of the city. The only thing that was a bit off putting to Rayyri, was the color. The harsh dark grey of the city made it seem colder and more uninviting than it seemed. But other than that, it was still an impressive sight to see.

Rayyri suddenly felt a deep rumble come from her abdomen. When was the last time she ate? It had to be at least a couple of days ago. She glanced over to Lydia who had the same famished look on her face.

"My Thane, how long has it been since we had a meal? Like, a real meal and not just an apple or two?" Rayyri chuckled softly and nodded over to the large inn.

"How about we stop in for some breakfast, hm?" Lydia's face shined brightly and she nodded eagerly.

"I would love that! Mmm, I can just taste the eggs and toast now…" She closed her eyes and rubbed at her belly with a longing sigh. Rayyri giggled and grabbed the Nord's hand, leading her towards the inn. The chilling air suddenly turned delightfully warm as the two entered the well lit building. Lydia told her Thane that she was going to get them a table. Rayyri agreed before walking over to the bar.

Rayyri excused herself as she squeezed her way in between the large Nord men that sat at the bar, doned in fur cloaks and carried around large weapons. One of the men eyed her up and down and gave her a smirk. Another one gave a low whistle and sipped suggestively at his drink. Rayyri could feel her face heat up in embarrassment, suddenly becoming more self aware of her body. She tugged on the dark blue shirt she had on and cursed how close fit her black leather pants were. She even tried to pull her cloak closer to her body. Just then, the woman behind the bar scoffed and slammed a hand down on the bar.

"Hey, I will not have you boys harassing a customer in my inn! She's a human not a piece of meat. Just drink your mead." The two men chuckled slightly before turning back to their drinks.

"Our apologies, Elda." one of them snickered. The Nord woman snorted before turning back to Rayyri.

"Sorry about that, dear. Don't mind them, they have a taste for any pretty woman who walks through those doors." Rayyri smiled and blushed at the compliment the Nord woman gave her. "So, what brings you into the Candlehearth Hall? I'm Elda, the owner of this great palace. What's your name deary?"

"Rayyri. It's nice to meet you, Elda." The older Nord woman nodded with a small smile. "Well, I came in with my housecarl, Lydia, and we are in desperate need of a good meal." Elda scoffed playfully with a smile.

"You came to the right place, deary. Got the best food in Windhelm. Here is our menu," she pulled out a large piece of parchment, "and I will let you and your friend look it over. Just give a holler when you're ready to order." Rayyri thanked her and took the menu over to where Lydia was seated. She sat down and placed the menu on the table before unclasping her cloak and setting it on the back of her chair along with her knapsack. Lydia was also out of her cloak and she glanced over at the menu, making noises of approval as she scanned each dish description. Suddenly, a man in a long black cloak with the hood over his eyes waltzed over to their table.

"I'd get the beef stew. Great way to start the day, I say." Rayyri whipped her head up to the man as she recognized the voice.

"Ralof?" she questioned. The man chuckled and removed his hood, revealing the warm, friendly face of Rayyri's first companion in Skyrim. She gasped happily and jumped from her chair, pulling the large male in for a hug.

"Hello, Snow Eyes." he greeted softly. Rayyri smiled at the warmth that radiated from his large form. She slowly pulled back after a while and looked up into his bright blue eyes.

"It feels like it's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been? Oh!" The Redguard glanced down at a smiling Lydia and giggled. "Before I forget, Lydia, this is Ralof. Ralof, this is Lydia, my housecarl." Ralof raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Housecarl? You became a Thane since the last time we met? Wow, you got on to a Jarl's good side, haven't you Snow Eyes?" Rayyri giggled.

"Yeah, I've been making friends, I guess." Ralof chuckled and dipped his head respectfully at the Nord woman and placed his hand over his heart.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Lydia. A friend of Rayyri's is a person who, I say, has a good sense of judgement." he said, his lips tugging back into a warm smile. The housecarl dipped her head with a smile in turn.

"Thank you, Ralof. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be serving her." She gave the Redguard a sly wink. Rayyri giggled and saw that Ralof's face became slightly red in color. He shyly scratched at the back of his blonde head with a shrug.

"I didn't do much really. It was all her. I've never seen someone fight as fiercely as she does." Rayyri rolled her eyes playfully and waved him off.

"Oh, please! If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have gotten out of Helgen alive. Here, why don't you sit with us? I hope you haven't eaten yet!" Rayyri plopped back down in her seat and pointed to the chair that was set next to Lydia.

"No, I haven't and I would love to. That is if lady Lydia wouldn't mind the extra company." Lydia chuckled at his politeness and shook her head.

"No, lady Lydia would not mind the company." Ralof gave a smile and shed his cloak, setting it on the back of his chair. His armor shined in the light as he took his seat next to Lydia.

Once the three decided on what they wanted to eat, Rayyri called over Elda and told her their order. Before the blonde woman could walk away, Rayyri called out once more.

"Oh, and do you think you could get me some parchment and a quill, please?" Elda nodded her head before walking back to the kitchen.

As the three sat at the table, Ralof told the two women stories of his time in Windhelm. He mentioned that it was strange being back and that he was getting quite restless being on nightly guard duty all the time. He was in some need of adventure and excitement, but Ulfric wasn't having it. The Jarl made it clear that the soldiers were needed near the city the most, especially with dragons flying across the skies of Skyrim. Soon, Ralof's stories turned into an ego battle as the two fierce Nords battled it out, trying to one up each other with past skirmishes with the different creatures that dotted the plains and mountains of the province. Rayyri rolled her eyes playfully as the two continued on about which scars came from what creature and how long the battles went on for. But, even though it didn't interest her in the slightest, Rayyri was glad that the two were getting along. She had a feeling they would. Soon, Elda brought over a large wooden platter with all of their plates of food and drink rested carefully on it. She set the beef stew and mead in front of Lydia, the two juniper berry crostatas and mint tea in front of Rayyri, and the biggest leg of goat and brandy Rayyri had ever seen in front of Ralof. Elda also set down the parchment and quill next to Rayyri and bid them all a good meal.

As they all hungrily dug into their food, Rayyri set down her fork and pulled the parchment and quill over to her. She dipped the quill in the small bottle of ink and began to scratch away at the parchment.

"Who is that for, my Thane?" Lydia asked. Rayyri continued her writing as she answered.

"I'm writing a letter to Lucia. She'll want one by now, I'm guessing. I should tell her about that run in with the dragon we had…" Lydia's eyes widened in realization and pointed her spoon at Ralof.

"Oh, _**and**_ I fought a dragon! Ha! _**I**_ win." Ralof gulped down the meat in his mouth before speaking.

"Wait, you fought a dragon? When?" Rayyri spoke up.

"Last night." she answered not looking up from her parchment. Ralof ceased his eating and glanced at both of the women he was sitting with.

"Is that why more guards were sent up to Kynesgrove last night?" Lydia nodded her head.

"And… I've been traveling with the Dragonborn. So, now I really win." Ralof made a slight choking sound as he sipped at his brandy. He gulped the beverage slowly before setting down the mug and stared at Rayyri. The Redguard glanced up from her parchment and giggled, seeing the wide eyed look on the man's face.

"By Ysgramor… That's why the Greybeards were Shouting across Tamriel. They were looking for _you_. Well, did you go up to High Hrothgar and see them? Can you really absorb the souls of dragons once they die? What does Shouting even feel like? How long have you known about your power?" Rayyri chuckled softly at the barrage of questions the blonde was hitting her with. It was understandable, though. She would be asking the same questions. She quickly finished off her letter and folded it up before handing it to Lydia.

"Could you go seal this for me, Lydia?" The housecarl gently took the letter and nodded her head.

"As you wish, my Thane." The Nord woman stood up from her food and went off to find Elda. Rayyri turned her attention back to Ralof with a smile.

"Yes, I went up to High Hrothgar. Yes, I really can absorb the soul when a dragon dies. Shouting feels like I'm using my whole being to speak an ancient word. It also slightly burns. And, I've only just known about my power. The first time I found out was when I Shouted back in Whiterun when a dragon attacked the watchtower. For some reason, Akatosh has favored me and given me this gift of the Dovah themselves. I still am not sure why or for what purpose, but I am desperate to know." Rayyri sighed and picked up her tea, bringing it to her lips. Ralof looked on at her with a newfound admiration for the Redguard woman. He knew she was special before, but not that special. He was very pleasantly surprised.

"I wish you wrote to me sooner. You could've told me all of this. This is amazing! And I might be able to help you." Rayyri was about to place another piece of the crostata in her mouth, but stopped at his offer.

"Really? How could you help me?" she asked. Ralof leaned in closer to her.

"There is a library in the west side of the city. It has all kinds of books on the subject of dragons and Akatosh and things of that matter. We could go there and you could pick up some books if they might help you with your understanding of it all." Rayyri chewed on her food, thinking the idea of actually reading up on the information. Her father was always a reading man. Bringing books back from lands all across Tamriel for him to read to her. She grew up a reader, which surprised most of the Redguards in Hammerfell. Reading up on what it meant to be Dragonborn would be her best bet to shedding some light on her situation.

"Alright, Ralof. We should go, then. Hopefully I'll actually find something." Ralof leaned back in his chair with a smile, picking up his fork and knife again. Once Lydia returned to the table, Rayyri explained their plan and the housecarl agreed. The three finished up their breakfast quickly and soon exited the inn.

* * *

Ralof lead the two women to the west side of town, bidding a good morning to Stormcloaks he passed on the way. Rayyri thought the city was even better looking in the full light of day. With the sun beating down on it, the city didn't seem so cold and uninviting as it did in the dim light of the early morning. Children were beginning to play amongst the streets of the city and vendors shouted at the walking patrons about the goods they where selling. Rayyri could smell the sweet scent of many different baked goods as they passed some of the vendors and stared in awe at some of the clothing and jewelry that some of the others were selling. The jewels and metals shinned brightly in the sun, catching the light beautifully. Soon, the small group came up to a large building that was tucked away in between two smaller ones. Ralof jogged up the stairs and opened the door for the two women before entering himself.

Rayyri pulled off the hood from her cloak and eyed the interior of the brightly lit building. There were so many books! Not even to libraries in Sentinel had as many books as this one held. Two stories devoted to nothing but reading and studying of the known and unknown. Ralof chuckled at the slackjawed state of the Redguard and pulled off his own hood. He placed two fingers under her chin and closed her mouth making Rayyri blink back into reality with a shy smile. Ralof walked over to the tall Nord behind the counter and waved. The dark haired Nord greeted Ralof loudly and moved from behind the counter with his arms wide.

"Little Wordsmith! How are you, how are you?" The dark haired Nord wrapped his large arms around Ralof in a warm hug. The Stormcloak grinned and hugged the other man close to him.

"I'm great, Thons, I'm very good." The two men pulled back from each other and the dark haired Nord placed a hand on the blonde's cheek.

"You need to shave, Ralof. Especially since you are in the presence of these two beautiful ladies." He motioned towards Rayyri and Lydia who both giggled softly at him. Ralof lowered his head shyly and playfully punched the man on the arm. He glanced back up at the two women and placed a hand on the other Nord man's back.

"Rayyri, lady Lydia, this is Thons Torbanson. He's been the librarian ever since I was a child. He knows this place inside and out. If there is a book you'll need, he's the man to ask." Rayyri could see his age on Thons face. His hair was speckled with white and grey strands and wrinkles sat softly atop his brow. Rayyri walked up to the Nord with her hand out and a bright smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, mister Torbanson. My name is Rayyri." Thons shook her hand and gave a small snort.

"Please, call me Thons. Mister Torbanson is my father, may he rest in Sovngarde." Rayyri nodded happily before Lydia walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Lydia, soldier of Whiterun and housecarl to my Thane, Rayyri of Hammerfell." Thons chuckled.

"Such a formal greeting, my lady," he turned his attention back to Rayyri. "And Hammerfell! Oh, which part? I have many books from the great explorers who have visited and even some who are natives."

"Uh, Sentinel, actually. Born and raised." she answered with a longing smile.

"Oh, Sentinel! You must be of noble blood. Being raised by the IIiac Bay must have been wonderful! I have many stories from travelers who have sailed in it. Makes for a good read. Hammerfell is full of very interesting people and culture from what I've read. I plan on making a trip there with my wife before we get too old to travel." Rayyri smiled at the man's enthusiasm for her homeland. It was a breath of fresh air to know that there were people who were interested in the history of her people outside of Hammerfell. "Speaking of my wife, where is that woman? _**Felori! Felori, my flower! Guess who decided to come and visit us?**_ " Just then, over the second story balcony, a grey skinned woman with long, braided black hair peeked over to glance down at the group.

"Thons, what's it you're yelling about?" she asked with a small smile. Rayyri wasn't expecting to see the Dunmer woman at all. Considering the harassment of the Dark Elves she's seen as they were walking to the library, she started to think that Windhelm had a segregation problem or maybe even a distrust stemming from both the races. She was pleasantly surprised when the elven woman called down to her husband. Ralof smiled up at her and waved. Felori gasped and turned on her heel towards the stairs and picked up her dress as she ran quickly down.

"Slow down, my flower. I don't want you tumbling." Thons scolded with a roll of his dark blue eyes, mouthing "this woman" to Rayyri and Lydia. Rayyri and Lydia chuckled softly at his fussing. Once she was safely on the first floor, Felori jogged over to Ralof and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Little Wordsmith! How are you? You get bigger every time I see you!" She pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly, her face turned scornful and she whacked the blonde Nord on his bicep. "What were you doing, getting caught up in that Imperial ambush like that? You know better than to be reckless, Ralof! You know how the Thalmor are. They would take you away in the dead of night if they could. We were worried sick! We thought we would be getting a letter from your sister with a date and time for your memorial. Don't scare us like that again!" Thons pulled his wife to his side by her waist and hugged her close.

"By Ysgramor, woman, no need to scold the man like he's a child again. He got out, didn't he? I'm sure he'll be more careful next time." The Dunmer woman crossed her arms with a huff.

"Hmph, there shouldn't even _be_ a next time in my eyes. If I were his mother, may she rest, he'd stay right here with me." Thons chuckled and rubbed her waist lovingly.

"Well, good thing you aren't his mother then, eh?" The group chuckled and Thons placed a sweet kiss on the top of his wife's head. "So, what can we do for you lot?"

"Do you perhaps have a couple of books regarding the, uh, Dragonborn by any chance?" Rayyri asked, playing with her fingers. Thons nodded.

"I have much more than a couple, Rayyri. Felori will show you where they are." The Dunmer woman nodded and motioned for the Redguard to follower her.

"This way, dear." Rayyri followed along behind the Dark Elf and heard Thons ask Lydia if she were interested in some of his best warrior stories that he could offer. Rayyri smiled to herself at the man's enthusiasm about books and continued on up the stairs with Felori. Once they were on the second floor, Felori glanced over her shoulder with a smile.

"Forgive my husband's… vigor for books. He's been the owner of this place ever since his father died. Luckily, he was still there for our wedding." The woman sighed sweetly as she thought back to that very special day. "Our parents were very open to the idea and wanted us to marry as soon as possible. They thought our marriage would make a sort of statement to the people in Windhelm. I'm sure you have seen the treatment of the Dunmer here. It's been like this for as long as I can remember. I wish something would change. The Jarl is too caught up in this wretched civil war to even care about what his men are doing to keep Dunmer separated from the rest of his precious city. He's too blinded by outside forces to even glance at the ones within."

"Have you been harassed by the Nords here, Felori?" Rayyri asked. The Elf nodded.

"Yes. Not so much now since I have been married to Thons for the past two decades and a half. But as a younger girl, I did get harassed much more. I am grateful, though. Thons stuck up for me during school lessons when the other children would make fun of how I looked or what I was wearing. He was my knight." Rayyri raised her eyebrows.

"You've known each other for that long?" Felori chuckled.

"Don't act so surprised. Yes, our families were very close to begin with. We've basically known each other since we were mere babes. Those were the easier years. The years when we didn't have a care in the world." The Dunmer gave a wistful sigh before motioning over to a large row of books. "Anyway, this is where you'll find everything you need, dearie. Let me know if you need anything else." Rayyri thanked the Elf and Felori walked away with a smile.

Rayyri slowly walked up to the tightly bound books and placed her hand on their hardened spines. They were rough and leathery after all of their years being handled by many different people stopping in and taking them out. She wondered how many years it had been since they were brand new. She traced down the row before she saw a rather small black book sitting at the end of the shelf, neatly tucked away on it's back. She noticed the thick layer of dust on it and picked it up carefully. She took a deep breath before blowing, sending the dust flying. She swiped her hand across it a few times to get the rest off and noticed that the book had no title. There on the cover, was a single symbol. One, Rayyri thought, spoke louder than any words. A dragon.

The dragon was a shiny silver metal of some sort and stood out against the dark black leather of the cover itself. The trim around the edges of the cover were covered in small etchings that Rayyri could only guess as written Dovah. She was just about to open it when a voice sounded behind her making her jump.

"That is _The Book of the Dragonborn_ ," the voice stated. Rayyri quickly turned around and sighed deeply when she saw that it was Ralof. He lifted up his hands with a smile.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to scare you, Snow Eyes." Rayyri shook her head.

"No, it's okay." She nodded towards the balcony that sat a few feet behind the Nord. "Nice couple." Ralof snickered and nodded his head.

"They've been like surrogate parents to my sister and I when our parents died. Took us in when Guerder was twelve and I was fourteen. They've been good to us." Ralof thought back to his rambunctious teen years with a small smile. Rayyri smiled with a soft chuckle before glancing back down at the beautiful black book.

"So, you called this _The Book of the Dragonborn_? I guess this is the best start for me to start looking for answers." She carefully placed the tips of her fingers on the shining emblem of the dragon, still captivated by the metal. Ralof glanced over at the shelves and slid out a large brown book. He handed it to Rayyri who took it into her hands.

"It's the _Atlas of Dragons_. It's a record of all known dragons to man. Living and dead. It might give you some insight on how to fight them when the time comes again." Ralof explained. Rayyri stared at it wide eyed, very thankful that such a book existed. She would have to thoroughly study that one. Ralof fingered through the books once more and pulled out a smaller brown one that was kept closed by two leather straps. He handed it to her. "And this. It's called _The Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy_. It tells of the relationship between The World-Eater and Akatosh himself. Might be a good read." Rayyri stacked the book on top of her other two.

"Thank you so much, Ralof. I… I really appreciate what you're trying to do for me. This will all help… at least a little bit. I mean it, thank you." Ralof chuckled and shrugged.

"You helped me out of Helgen. It's the least I can do for you. Without you, I may have not made it back to my sister and her family." He lifted his hand and scratched at the back of his neck with a shy smile. Rayyri chuckled softly and hugged the books to her chest. She walked up in front of the blonde and slowly lifted onto her toes, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. She pulled back and saw the blood rush to his face and giggled.

"This is wonderful payback. Now, let's go tell Thons this is all I need." Rayyri moved past a stunned Ralof, trying not to laugh outright at his face. Ralof shook himself back to reality and followed after the Redguard downstairs.

"These books are wonderful, Thons! The stories these adventurers tell are some of the most intense I've ever heard about, let alone read." Lydia stared down happily at all seven books the librarian gave to her to read based on her career as a housecarl. She flipped eagerly through the pages of a blue book and eyed the words carefully, making sure to take every detail in. Thons chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I'll give you a few weeks to read them all. Just make sure you bring them back to me." Lydia placed the cloth bookmarker back inside before closing it up. She opened up her bag and set them all inside, giving a nod of understanding to Thons. Felori opened up her large log book and penned down the books that Lydia was taking out. Rayyri and Ralof walked over to the counter and Rayyri set the three books down.

"I think I've found what I'm looking for." Thons smiled and grabbed the books, opening the back of each one and setting a small card inside. Felori flipped a few pages in her large book and logged in the three that Rayyri was taking out.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to know so much about the Dragonborn? We all heard the Greybeards Shouting up from their mountain home, but no one has checked out any books to actually read up on what it could all mean." He eyed curiously at the _Atlas of Dragons_ the most. Why would a traveler want to know about dragons so much? Usually, regular people just wanted to stay inside the comforts of the city. The Redguard was the first real traveler he had seen since the news about Helgen swept across the holds.

"Well, there is a good reason why I'm so interested. It's because… I'm the Dragonborn." Thons stared up at her with wide eyes as did his wife. Lydia snickered behind her and Ralof smiled down at the two.

"Y-you're it? You're the Dragonborn?" Felori asked, her wide eyes never getting smaller. Rayyri nodded, feeling more confidant to admit it.

"Well, does that mean you can, you know, Shout?" Thons asked. Rayyri nodded once more.

"Lydia and I went up to Kynesgrove last night and slayed the dragon that tried to rise out of its burial mound. That big black dragon, Alduin, tried to revive him." Felori frowned staring down at her log book.

"The World-Eater… so it's true, isn't it? It's the end of days." Rayyri lifted her hand and placed it on the grey woman's hand.

"Not if I have any say in it." Felori looked up at her with astonishment. She didn't know how the Redguard could have so much courage in the coming dark times. Rayyri removed her hand and scowled. "Alduin has messed with the wrong Redguard. I plan to take him out before he can destroy all of Tamriel. You have my word." Thons and Felori both smiled at the Redguards admiral declaration.

"We both wish you the best on your very honorable quest, Dragonborn." Thons said, placing a hand on his chest with a slight bow of the head. Felori smiled and nodded in agreement. Rayyri smiled at both of them and grabbed the three books from the counter and stuffed them into her bag.

"Thank you both for everything. Really, thank you." The couple smiled and hugged each other close.

"Read those books for however long you need." Felori stated. "Hopefully, we'll see you come out of this triumphant. Be careful, Rayyri." The Dunmer gave a hopeful smile. The Redguard nodded back and turned to Lydia, beckoning her to the front door. She waved goodbye to the couple and walked over to the entrance with Lydia at her side. Ralof hugged both of the librarians and wished them well before running out of the building, following the two women.

* * *

The group all walked along the streets of Windhelm, stopping back in front of the inn. Ralof sighed and smiled down at Rayyri.

"Well, now that you have books to help you, what should we do now?" he asked. Lydia raised her hand a bit and patted her knapsack.

"Um, if you don't mind, my Thane, I would like to go in the inn and read some of these. If we are to wait for Delphine, I would like to spend some time with these stories." Rayyri giggled and nodded.

"Sure, go right ahead. I'll come for you later, okay?" Lydia smiled brightly before giving a wave and heading off into the inn. Ralof chuckled.

"She's one of a kind. I don't think I've seen a housecarl that smiles as much as she does in all my years." Rayyri laughed softly. "Well, since she is gone, why don't I take you to the palace? I'm sure Ulfric will want to officially meet the woman who escaped Helgen _and_ was pronounced the Dragonborn by the Greybeards." Rayyri rubbed at her arm shyly.

"Do you think he'll remember me?" Ralof offered his arm to her and Rayyri placed her hands around it. The two walked in step with each other towards the large palace at the back of the great city.

"I'm sure he will." Rayyri nodded and continued on with the man.

Hopefully, the books would help. All of this talk of the Dragonborn and Alduin and dragons coming back to life made Rayyri's head spin. Luckily, she was one step closer to actually finding her brother in the midst of it all. That's all she's really cared about ever since the beginning. But now, since she is the Dragonborn, she could feel herself caring for a lot more other than just her brother. The people of Riverwood, the people of Whiterun, the people of Windhelm, Gerdur, Ralof, Farkas, Aela, Thons and Felori, Lucia, all of Tamriel. Every single one of them was in danger of having their whole lives end in the most destructive of ways. Dragons were back. The World-Eater had a plan, a vendetta against every living creature on Mundus. And amongst it all, Rayyri; a lone Redguard whose family was killed by the Thalmor, was the only person to stop it. And she promised, their sacrifices for her would not be in vain.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and welcome back to this little story. I really hope you all are enjoying it. I know it may seem like I'm desperate but, please, please make sure you all review. It really would mean a lot to me. It's not come to the point where I'm going to start bargaining. Like, "oh, I'll stop the story unless I get X number of reviews." Do any of you remember the authors on here who would do that shit? Like, bug off, man. Anyway, I would appreciate it just to see how all you Skyrim/Elder Scrolls nerds are liking it.**

 **So, with that, I shall see you all in the next one.**

 **Bye guys!**

 _ **~TheRedWolf**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Quest for Diplomacy

**Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! I got my first review! I got my first review for this story! Thank you so much and a big shout out to...!**

 **Well, Guest, but regardless! I squealed so hard when I saw that! More! I need MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**

 **Ahem...**

 **Just thank you so much. This one is for you guys.**

* * *

 **Ties To A Redguard**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Quest of Diplomacy**

* * *

Ralof lead Rayyri towards the back of the city with her hands around his arm. The palace of the great grey city looked out over all of Windhelm with a watchful eye. It's presence held an air of intimidation and regalness that Rayyri hasn't felt before. Even Dragonsreach wasn't as extravagant as the great grey palace was. Ralof nodded towards the two guards who were stationed at the front doors before the guards nodded back and opened the large doors for them. Ralof placed a hand on Rayyri's as the two entered the palace from the freezing cold of the outside. Ralof leaned down to whisper at her.

"This is the Palace of the Kings. It has been here for as long as anyone can remember. It is the oldest structure in Windhelm and, I think, all of Skyrim. Ysgramor and his dynasty served here until his line came to an end. A very majestic place for a king, n o?" he asked with a soft smile. Rayyri looked around the interior of the palace before nodding, impressed beyond words. It felt… warmer than the rest of the buildings around the city. Perhaps it was the way the fire illuminated off of the grey bricks and blue flags. Or maybe it was the hustle and bustle of the other Stormcloaks, rushing from one hallway, vanishing into the others.

Whatever it was, Rayyri was happier to be there than she thought she would be. Ralof waved over to some other of his comrades as they passed, leading Rayyri towards the throne where a large, burly blonde man sat. The Redguard instantly knew who it was. Ulfric Stormcloak. She could recognize that stature anywhere. He was a large man, much larger than Ralof. His muscles looked as if they would rip out of their sleeves with even the slightest of movements and the furs along his back did nothing to help him look any smaller. His large hands resembled the thickness of the bear that was on each and everyone of their banners and his fingers were slightly scarred. Rayyri could only guess from the constant weapon wielding he faced in all of his years. His face was set in a stoney seriousness that felt impossible to even crack. The Redguard wouldn't be surprised if Ralof (or any of the other Stormcloaks) had never seen him laugh let alone smile. Ulfric's thick blonde hair sat in waves upon his head and slightly cast a deep shadow on the right side of his face, slightly covering the scar that ran down across one side of his nose onto his cheekbone. Power and might seemed to radiate off of him. Even as he was sitting in his throne. This was a man that anyone in their right mind wouldn't dare mess with easily. Ralof walked up in front of Ulfric and dipped his head deeply in respect. Rayyri followed his lead.

"Rise, Ralof. And you too, traveler." Ulfric's deep yet smooth voice boomed throughout the hall. Ralof and Rayyri both raised their heads to look up at him. Rayyri let go of Ralof's arm and clasped her hands in front of her. Ulfric sat up straighter in his throne as he stared down at Ralof. His eyebrows were set in a straight line. Rayyri assumed that they may have disturbed him from deep thought. "Ralof," he stared, "what is it that you want?" The younger blonde cleared his throat and smiled slightly before answering.

"I have come with a very special guest, Jarl Ulfric." He pointed over to his left side. Ulfric moved his piercing grey-blue eyes over to Rayyri, whose chest flipped slightly at his unwavering stare. She didn't expect the full eye contact that she got from him. Even his stare was full of power and even mystery. She tried her best not to feel too intimidated and stared back as best she could. Ulfric raised an eyebrow slightly as he took her in. He glanced slowly down the length of her body before meeting her face once more.

"Hmm, you do look somewhat familiar. Do I know you?" he asked softly. Rayyri shivered at his voice. The deep bassy frequency of his voice mingled well with the softness of his tone. It was enough to catch anyone off guard. _He must not have trouble with the women around here_ , she thought. She realized that she was staring and quickly pulled herself back into reality, clearing her drying throat.

"M-my name is Rayyri. And yes, we do somewhat know each other. I was at Helgen when the dragon attacked. I was in the cart with you and Ralof." Ulfric was hit by sudden realisation and nodded his head slowly.

"Ah, yes that's right. I do remember Ralof mentioning that you saved him. Without you, one of my best men would not be here today and for that, I thank you." Ulfric nodded down at her with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Rayyri blushed.

"It was no problem. Without him, Alduin would've surely set me aflame." Rayyri scratched at the back of her neck nervously. Ralof gasped slightly and spoke up.

"Speaking of The World-Eater, Rayyri here is-" Ralof was quickly cut off by a sharp pain in his foot. Rayyri used the side of her boot to kick the blonde man right in his ankle. Ralof closed his eyes with a sharp intake of breath. Ulfric noticed the woman's action and raised a questioning eyebrow. Rayyri glanced up at him with a grin and grasped harshly onto Ralof's arm.

"Is thinking about becoming a Stormcloak! Ralof told me all about you and what you want to accomplish and I think it is a very noble cause, Jarl Ulfric. I really do." The Jarl squinted his eyes at her and took a moment to speak.

"Yes…" he said slowly. "It is the very cause that will get my people and all of the people in Skyrim out from the falling Empire's rule. A cause that would be wise to join ranks in." Ulfric clasped his hands together under his chin and his eyes burned with desire of winning the war as he spoke about it. Ralof cleared his throat and held up his hand, straightening back up.

"Actually, Rayyri here is the fabled-" Another swift kick assaulted the same spot on his ankle. Harder this time. Ralof grunted harshly and slowly leaned back over to his knees.

"Don't mind him. Ralof here has just been telling me stories about that Dragonborn that has sprung up here in Skyrim. He likes to joke that I am." she said with a squeaky laugh. Ulfric leaned back in his throne and grunted.

"Whoever he is, I have the distinct feeling he is a Nord. Only a true Nord could be able to defeat the dragons. Makes me even more proud of my people." Ulfric sat up straighter and stared out into space with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Rayyri frowned slightly at the man in front of her. Suddenly, he didn't seem so attractive anymore. Was the Jarl of Windhelm so close-minded that he didn't believe that the Dragonborn could be anything other than a Nord? Perhaps that was why his great city had such a discrimination problem. Rayyri decided to test the image of the Dragonborn in his head a bit further.

"Why not "she?" The Dragonborn could be a female Nord." Rayyri spoke up to him. Ulfric glanced down at her before slightly waving her off.

"Of course, of course. But, I also highly doubt that. To hold that much power…" Rayyri could feel her anger spike up. To hold that much power? Was a woman not worthy enough to be able to wield the power of the dragons? Oh, she was going to have fun proving the great Jarl wrong. She just had to keep Ralof from speaking on it in detail to him. Rayyri snickered lightly before smiling up at the Jarl.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm sure he's out there battling dragons as we speak. Now, we really must be going." Rayyri tugged at Ralof's arm. The blonde man looked confused. Why didn't she want his Jarl to know who she was? Rayyri gave one final glance up at the older man. "I shall come back to you with my answer on joining in your ranks." The Jarl nodded respectfully down at her.

"Very well. Ralof," he called to his comrade, "don't forget that you are on duty tonight. Try not to stay out for too long." he stated. Ralof nodded before he turned on his heels, Rayyri pulling him quickly towards the doors of the palace.

Once the two were outside, Rayyri unhooked her arm from his and huffed, staring up at him and placing her hands on her waist.

"Ralof, what in Oblivion was that?" she exclaimed. Ralof scrunched up his face, feeling more confused than he was before.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted people to know who you are." he claimed. Rayyri held a hand to her forehead before starting off down the walkway from the palace.

"No, Ralof. Well, at least not yet. I still don't know what all of this power is exactly. I barely even know what it all means! Let me figure all that out first before you start telling people about it. Especially that Jarl of yours." Rayyri grimaced thinking back to her very telling conversation with the man. Ralof raised an eyebrow.

"Jarl Ulfric? Why not?" he asked.

"Did you even hear him back there? Only a Nord? Only a man can handle that kind of power?"

"He never really _**said**_ that he thought all of that was true." Ralof stated, trying to defend his Jarl. Rayyri was having none of it.

"Yeah well, he _**implied**_ it. That was enough for me. If he thinks that image in his head is the only image of the Dragonborn, than I will be happy to prove him wrong. I want to see the look on his face when the all-powerful Dragonborn walks back into his palace, coming to cleanse his great hold of all segregation that plagues it. The _**real**_ Dragonborn. Not that fantasy in his head." Rayyri crossed her arms over her chest with a deep and determined frown. Ralof looked down at her with a newfound respect for her. She just kept proving to him that she was more than any other woman he'd ever met. She was truly something special.

"I really respect that, Snow Eyes, I really do. I won't go against your wishes. If you don't want him to know of who you really are, then he won't know at all. You have my word." Ralof smiled down at the Redguard who grinned happily back up at him.

The two continued walking around the city, just chatting as they went. They talked about everything, from the weather to social and political standings of each hold. They even spoke about the prophecy of the Dragonborn, speculating what it could be and what it could all mean for not just Rayyri, but everyone throughout Tamriel. In the midst of their walking, Rayyri noticed the absolute difference between the Grey Quarter and the rest of the city. It was small and pushed together with even smaller roads and less sunlight to shine down upon them. Rayyri glanced around at all of the Dunmer and frowned. _No one should be living like this_. Now she understood what Felori meant by unfair treatment of her people. The Dunmer were completely separated and no one seemed to care at all! She would have to do something about it. If anyone could sit down with the Jarl and make him consider at least fixing up the place, it would be the Dragonborn.

Ralof motioned for her to follow him out of the Grey Quarter and back into the light. Rayyri couldn't help but dwell on how unfair the whole situation was for the Dark Elves. No one should be treated as such. The two walked down the road and Rayyri noticed an elven woman and a young Nord boy standing next to a house. As they passed, Rayyri couldn't help but to slow her pace and eavesdrop on what they were saying.

"I heard that he's trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood. It makes sense. That woman in the orphanage in Riften is horrible to all kids." the Nord said, crossing his arms over his chest. The elven woman rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"That is just a rumor, child. No one has been in that house for weeks now ever since his mother was killed." she answered back. The young Nord scoffed and inched his way over to the front door of the house with a challenging smirk on his face.

"Fine. Then I'll just go ask Aventus if he wants to come out and play." The Dark Elf frowned and held out a hand.

"No, child!" The boy stopped and giggled.

"Ha! Then you know it's true!" he laughed. The Dunmer sighed.

"Alright, child. You're right. I don't want you to ever come near this house. Strange noises come from it at odd hours of the night. Now, come along. I'm the only friend you need." She held out her hand and the young Nord took it before the two walked back up the street.

By the time they were walking away from the large house, Rayyri was already stopped in her tracks a ways away from their conversation. Ralof heard it, too. Once the two were out of sight, Rayyri glanced up at the large Nord man.

"Who is Aventus?" she asked. Ralof sighed and glanced up at the large house behind her.

"A boy who has the most terrible luck. His mother was murdered just a few weeks back and he was sent off to Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. The rumor is that he ran away from the orphanage and came back here. Some say his hold up in there, performing the Black Sacrament to summon the Dark Brotherhood."

"Why would he want to summon those shifty assassins?" Rayyri asked. She remembered back to the earlier days of her life when her father would come back from his adventures. He would tell her all about the Dark Brotherhood and their iron grip on some of the most respectable places in Tamriel. Ralof shrugged his shoulders at her question.

"No idea. But my guess, is that he wants them to kill off the woman who runs the orphanage. Her name is Grelod the Kind. If you haven't guessed it, her name is full of bitter irony. She's horrible to those kids. I've heard it said that she locks them up in a room full of rats if they've been bad." Ralof shuddered at the thought of a small closet full of those nasty vermin scuttering around the children's feet. Rayyri frowned sympathetically and began walking back down the street.

"That's awful. No child should have to spend their days living like that. No wonder Aventus wants her gone." Rayyri stared behind her at the large house. "If only someone cared enough to help him find some peace."

* * *

The day slowly came to an end and Rayyri along with Ralof found their way back inside the upper floor of Candlehearth Hall. They met up with Lydia, who was nose deep in her books, and decided to order in. The three chatted as they listened to the bard sing the songs that were native to Skyrim and even one about the return of the Dragonborn, much to Rayyri's delight. Once they were finished, Ralof bid his farewells to the two women, as his watch duties were just about to start. He promised that he would see them again in the morning and went on his way into the chilly night. The two women stayed up by the fireplace until they got too tired. They both went back downstairs and asked for a room. Once inside, Lydia said her goodnights to her Thane and removed her armor before crawling into bed. Rayyri also removed her clothing and shuffled under the sheets of her bed on the other side of the room.

Rayyri jumped slightly as she woke up with a start from her nightmare. Her subconscious was determined to let her keep reliving the terrifying moments of watching the Thalmor kill her parents right in front of her. She sighed deeply placing a hand to her forehead, sliding it down her face. She suddenly sat up from her bed and slowly removed the sheets from her form. She grabbed her boots and slipped them on before tiptoeing over to her cloak and sliding it over her shoulders. She made her way towards the door to the room and peeked over her shoulder at a still sleeping Lydia. She opened the door as quietly as she could and exited the room.

The Redguard placed the hood of her cloak over her head and moved like a shadow out the front door. The air was frigid to the bone as snow came pelting to the ground. She could hear the wind whistle against her ears and she brought the edges of her slightly singed cloak around her tighter. She trotted carefully down the steps of the inn and turned left. Just then, she heard it. Like a large drum was playing in rhythm in the distance.

 _ **Boom…**_

 _ **Boom…**_

 _ **Boom…**_

Rayyri quickly made her way towards the large ominus house that everyone in the city seemed scared of. She walked up the street and saw the large building sitting like a sleeping monster in the falling snow. The grey stone seemed darker than the buildings around it. The roof of the house looked as if it was shooting straight up towards the clouds like a dragon claw. The windows looked like eyes looming over those who dared to come near it in the dead of night. Only one window showed light. It flashed in time with the loud thunders of sound coming from inside. A nervous shiver flash down her spine. If anyone was to help little Aventus, why not the Dragonborn? She would have to start really helping people if she was to make a good impact on the hearts of everyone in Skyrim.

Rayyri took a deep breath before glancing around her. No guards. She quickly jogged over to the front door and reached for the handle. She gave it a sharp turn but noticed that it was locked. She huffed at herself for not bringing lockpicks just in case. _Time to put that Redguard force to good use._ Rayyri grabbed the handle once more and turned it with all of her strength until she heard a metallic pop. The handle fell limp in her hand and the door creaked open. She swiftly entered the house and closed the door behind her. The booming sound was louder once she was inside and the light flashing from bright to dim in rhythm with the sound lit up the entire home. The young woman made her way up the stairs and slowly walked towards a small sitting room. She held up a hand to her face as she saw the lights from the candle suddenly grow and shoot up towards the ceiling. The booming seemed to come from them. She glanced down and saw a young boy kneeling and chanting on the floor.

" _Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear…_ " the boy chanted, repeating the same line over and over again. Rayyri inched a bit closer to the scene and tried not to gasp as she what he was kneeling over. There on the floor, were the bones of human remains. Even more disturbing was the pile of bloody human flesh next to the leg of the remains and the seemingly human heart next to the head. How would a boy of his size be able to find all of those parts? How else is he even standing the smell of it all? Rayyri had to compose herself before she emptied her stomach right there. She placed a hand over her mouth and took several deep breaths before removing her hand.

"A-Aventus?" she asked quietly. The boy suddenly stopped and the candles slowly descended back into tiny flickering flames on wax. The booming also ceased. Aventus looked behind him quickly and a bright, hopeful smile swept over his lips. He jumped up and ran over to Rayyri.

"You've come at last! I knew you would, I just knew it!" he exclaimed joyfully. Rayyri frowned down at him then glanced back over to the bloody remains of the human before looking back at him. She kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. He felt skinny, like he hadn't eaten well in a very long time. His clothes were slightly baggy on him and dirt was smudged onto his cheeks, forehead, and chin. Aventus seemed to ignore her question and continued happily.

"It worked! I knew you'd come! I did the Black Sacrament, over and over!" he looked over his shoulder with a flash of fear. "With the body and the… things. And then, you came!" he looked back to Rayyri, the same smile on his lips. "An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!"

"Aventus, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not an assassin from the Brotherhood." she explained. Aventus' eyes watered slightly, as if he didn't want to believe what she was saying.

"W-well, of course you are! Why else would you… be here?" The hope that was in his eyes slowly dissipated and the reality of it all crashed into his small body. "But… I did the Sacrament. I did it over and over again… I thought it would… I thought…" Silent tears began to drip onto his slightly sunken cheeks. Rayyri frowned and pulled him towards her chest. She rubbed his back and let him sob into her.

" _I'm so sorry, Aventus._ " she whispered.

"I did it for s-so long! I-if I can't get the Dark Brotherhood to h-help me, then who will? N-no one comes here. Not e-even the guards! No one will help m-me… I w-wish Mother were here…" Rayyri shushed him and squeezed him tighter.

"It's going to be okay. I'll help you, okay? I'll help you." She pulled away and smiled slightly up at him. She swiped a thumb over his cheeks and cupped his face in her hands, bringing his head up to look at her. "Would you let the Dragonborn help you even though she's not an assassin?" she asked him. Aventus sniffed once before his large brown eyes grew bigger in wonder.

"The… Dragonborn? You're the Dragonborn? The one the Greybeards called?" he questioned, rubbing at his eyes. Rayyri nodded and removed her hands from his face.

"Yes. They were calling me. I only found out I was the Dragonborn a little while ago. But, if you'll let me, I'll help you." Aventus glanced back over to the body between the flickering candles and sniffed again before looking back at the Redguard.

"Okay. If the Brotherhood won't help me, than the Dragonborn should." he stated with a smile. Rayyri nodded happily.

"Good. Now, what is it that you need help with? Why are you trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood?" Aventus wiped his nose with his sleeve before answering.

"I need them to kill that evil woman, Grelod the Kind. She's a horrible, bitter old woman that deserves to be rotting in the ground." His face twisted in sheer bitterness as he spat her name. Rayyri frowned and thought back to what Ralof told her about what the old woman did to the children in the orphanage. For all she knew, what Grelod did to them could be a whole lot worse than what the Nord man described. She glanced back up again Aventus as he sniffed once more,wiping his nose again with his already dirty sleeve.

"Maybe instead of killing her, I could try talking to her? Do you think that would work at all?" Rayyri asked. Aventus snorted unamused.

"Grelod actually listening? She listens less than us kids do. She'll never listen to anything you have to say. People have tried. Even the guards have tried, but it's no use." Aventus sighed and walked over to the dimly lit corner of the large room and sat down in a chair. He placed his hands in his lap and subconsciously began to timidly play with the hem of his shirt. Rayyri hated seeing any child look like Aventus did. Especially when said child just recently lost everything. Rayyri walked over to him and sat in the chair on the other side of the small table.

"Look, how about I let you stay at the inn with my housecarl and I and in the morning, I'll go over to Riften and have a little talk with Grelod. Does that sound good to you?" she asked. Aventus glanced up at her with wide eyes.

"You're serious?" he questioned. Rayyri nodded with a small smile.

"Yes I am." she stood up from the table and motioned for him to take her hand. "Come on, I'll take you to the inn. Are you hungry?" Aventus stared at her hand for a moment before timidly moving his to grab it. Rayyri felt the scars running over his small hands. A pang of sorrow hit her chest. He was too young to have scars on his hand like that.

Rayyri gently pulled the young Nord towards the broken front door and pulled it open. She opened up her cloak and dropped one side of it over Aventus's shoulders. He shuffled up next to her and hugged himself to her side for added warmth. The two walked out into the still heavy snowfall and the Redguard lead them to the inn. Once they were inside, Rayyri instructed the boy to sit at one of the tables while she went and order him some food. Aventus shuffled over to a small table with a faraway expression and sat down, playing with the hem of his shirt once again. _A nervous tick maybe?_ Rayyri thought to herself. She went up to Elda and ordered Aventus some food. Once Elda took her order, Rayyri sat down next to the Nord boy.

"Are you cold, Aventus? Would you like to sit by the fire upstairs?" she asked gently. Aventus shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." He leaned over onto the table and crossed his arms with a deep frown on his pale face. "Grelod is going to the worst plane of Oblivion. I can feel it. She'll suffer for what she's done to me and to the rest of those kids in the orphanage! When I get older, I'm going to be a part of the Dark Brotherhood. No kid should have to go through what I did." Aventus stared up at Rayyri with the most intense look she had ever seen on a child. He spoke with such passion that even some adults don't have.

"If you feel that is best for you, then you go ahead and do it. I think you'd become some sort of legend to all unfortunate children if you really started helping. I'm impressed that you're this passionate about this at your age. Most kids don't think about that stuff." Aventus snorted as he leaned his chin down onto his arms.

"Yeah, well, most children don't have to go through what I did. So, what's your plan to take out Grelod again?" he asked, leaning his head over to look up at her.

"I'm not going to take her out, Aventus. Get that thought out of your head. And anyway, I am going to go to Riften and talk to the old woman. No killing. Hopefully, she will be willing to change her awful ways. I'm going to leave you here with my housecarl, Lydia. She's very kind and will look out for you well while I'm gone." Rayyri placed a gentle hand on Aventus's back. The small boy nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Still wish you were actually an assassin from the Brotherhood." he whined quietly. Rayyri chuckled with a playful roll of her bright eyes.

"Well, I'm not. So you," she poked his small nose, "are going to have to deal with it."

Soon, Elda came back with a steaming bowl of hearty potato soup, two slices of freshly baked bread, and a large mug of warm apple cider. She sent them down in front of Aventus while Rayyri thanked her. Elda nodded happily and went back to her post. Aventus wasted no time in digging into his food. He held the bowl of potato soup close to his chest and scooped up large portions of it, stuffing it into his mouth. He brought the slices of bread over to him and dipped them into the soup before also greedily shoving them into his full cheeks. He took generous gulps of the hot cider and Rayyri was afraid he'd burn his mouth. She watched him with amusement and scolded him to take it easy before he choked. Rayyri couldn't help but feel bad for him. The poor boy hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. She even started to wonder if that was the work of Grelod the Kind.

She thought back to everything Ralof told her about the old woman. Locking the children up in a room full of rats, scaring them for life, all the beatings they for sure got, the psychological turmoil those children must be in because of her… Nothing about that orphanage was appealing. She actually started to understand why Aventus was trying to call the Dark Brotherhood. No one would want that old woman alive. The things she did to those kids… And the guards weren't much help. Even the Jarl turned his or her head away from them! Rayyri sighed, not enjoying the thoughts running through her own head. The Redguard had to seriously consider the possibility of killing Grelod the Kind.

* * *

The next morning was clear and sunny. The snowstorm cleared sometime later in the night, but the streets of Windhelm were completely covered in the white substance. The children were out in their thicker clothes and played in the large mounds getting shoveled up by the street workers, who cleared the snow after a large storm, like the one they just got. The sun wasn't much help for warmth and everyone was in their thicker furs to help shield them from the chilling weather.

Rayyri woke up before anyone else and carefully slid out the bed that she was sharing with Aventus. He was curled up peacefully in an oversized shirt that Lydia gave to him when they entered back into the room. That was actually the most peaceful Rayyri has seen him. While he was awake, he always seemed to look distressed in some way. It was a nice, well needed change. The Redguard quietly grabbed her clothing from her knapsack and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked down the long hallway to the bathhouse and entered. The sound of cascading water echoed throughout the room. She walked down the aisles of showers and found a free one. She opened the curtain and slipped inside the wooden shower. She closed the curtain and placed her fresh clothes on the small wooden shelf near the opening. She slipped out of her pajamas and turned on the warm shower.

After she finished up, Rayyri slipped on her black leather pants and dark blue, form fitting shirt. She slipped back on her boots before she decided to quickly clean her teeth with the same potion that Aela gave to her at one of the many sinks. She then pulled back her hair and used two of her thin dreadlocks to hold the rest of her hair up in a ponytail. Once she was happy with her outfit, Rayyri exited the bathhouse and headed back towards her room. Before she entered the room, she noticed two figures in the dining area of the inn. She smiled before walking up to them.

"Good morning, you two." Rayyri greeted. She giggled a bit when she noticed Aventus hungrily stuffing his breakfast into his mouth. Aela was also smiling down at the boy as she ate her food. She glanced up at Rayyri and decided to greet her for the both of them.

"Good morning, may Thane. We just woke up a little while ago. Aventus was hungry, as you can see." Lydia said nodding down to Aventus. Rayyri giggled once more and pulled out a chair to sit down with them.

"Lydia, I'm going to need you to do a huge favor for me for a little bit." she started. Lydia put down her fork and turned her full attention to the Redguard.

"Anything for you, my Thane. What would you need of me?" Lydia asked with a curt nod.

"I need you to look after Aventus for a little while. I'm going to Riften to see if I can talk some sense into this Grelod the Kind for harming those poor children. Aventus here tried to summon the Dark Brotherhood to… "take care of it." But I think she would listen if the Dragonborn came to her doorstep." Lydia nodded glancing down at the table to think it over.

"How long would you be gone for, my Thane? If you don't mind me asking, that is." she questioned, glancing back up to her Thane.

"I'm not sure. I looked over the map and I'd say it would take me a couple of days, at minimum, to get there. Three at the most." Rayyri thought back to the position of the two holds on the map. They didn't look that far apart, but she had to be sure.

"And what should I do if I get word from Delphine? Where should I have Aventus sent? He can't go back to that house; it's in shambles. That orphanage isn't any better, either." Lydia glanced down at the small Nord boy with a concerned frown. He basically had nowhere to go. Rayyri, regrettably, forgot to even think about that one very important detail. Delphine would've come up with a plan by now, or at least soon, and she had no idea where she could have Aventus stay for the time that she and Lydia would be gone. Just then, an idea popped into her head.

"The Companions! Yes, the Companions would help. Hopefully. They might already have their hands full with Lucia. Hmm… Tell Aela that I will not take no for an answer. Aventus needs a temporary home for the time being. After all of this is over, I'll take full responsibility on where he will stay. Make sure you stress that I will take no for an answer." she stated strongly. Lydia nodded her head in understanding.

"As you will, my Thane. I take it you are heading out today?" she asked. Rayyri nodded.

"Yes. I'm going as soon as possible." Lydia glanced down at her Thane's outfit before speaking up again.

"Forgive me if this is out of line, but don't you need some protection from the wilds of Skyrim? Especially since dragons are flying around everywhere." Rayyri chuckled.

"Don't worry, you're not out of line. It's your job to be worried about me. And yes, I'm going to the Blacksmith's shop to get fitted with the best armor they can provide. And maybe have them fix up some of my weapons." Rayyri sighed and glanced down at Aventus who just finished up his meal. He was once again tugging at the end of his shirt, staring off into space. Rayyri smiled down at him before standing up from the table. "Well, I should be off. Need to use as much daylight I can before I have to stop again. Stay safe, Lydia, and take care of Aventus." Lydia placed her fist over her heart.

"As you command, my Thane. I will protect him with my life as I do you." Rayyri glanced over at the small boy.

"Aventus," he snapped out of his trance and blinked up at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Make sure you listen to _everything_ Lydia tells you. If you two have to go to Whiterun, make sure you stay _very_ close to her and do _exactly as you're told_. If you stay, you stay. If she tells you to run, you _run_. Do you understand me?" she asked sternly. Aventus nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I understand." Rayyri nodded.

"Good. I shall see you soon. And I'll write. I promise. Goodbye you two." Lydia and Aventus waved to her before Rayyri headed back into their room to pack her things. She stuffed everything she needed into her knapsack and placed her singed cloak over she shoulders. With one final goodbye, Rayyri exited the building and took to the icy streets.

* * *

Rayyri opened the watch in her small waist pouch to look at the time. 5:15. She still had about two hours of daylight left before she had to stop to make camp. It had already been a day since she'd been on the road. She was about half way there, as she suspected before she left Windhelm. Allie trotted along the stone path towards Riften, her hooves clomping along the stone, creating a nice noise to fight against the silence of the streets. But it wasn't all lonely. The two passed several other travelers on horseback and on foot during the passed day, which Rayyri found surprising with the current situation Skyrim was in. Perhaps traveling was a way of work or maybe more people were starting to trust the bare streets since the famed Dragonborn was catching wind throughout the holds. Either way, it was nice to see some faces along the roads on her way to Riften. She was starting to get used to have Lydia by her side. At least she still had her beautiful brown horse, Allie, with her on her journey.

As the two continued on, Rayyri thought back to Lucia. She wondered how she was holding up in the care of the Companions. She could only imagine how much training Farkas was eagerly giving her. She didn't even know if Lucia was a fast learner or not. Lucia could be exceptionally learning new tricks and tips. Perhaps even better than some of the other Companions learned them. Or, she could be a bit slower and more careful with the way she learned. Either way, Rayyri was glad that she was getting some discipline into her hard life and that she was gaining much needed skill in wielding a weapon. Never know when one might need to defend themselves and the people that they hold dear. If they took in Aventus, he could be getting that same attention. _Who would be his mentor?_ Rayyri thought to herself. They would have to be a bit more serious than Farkas and perhaps even more deadly with their ways than him, too. Aventus did mention how he fancied being an assassin when he grew into a young man. Rayyri just hoped that they would be able to handle a boy as damaged as him.

Soon, those two hours of sunlight ran out and Rayyri had to find a nice place on the side of the road to set up camp. She found a small crop of thick brush not too far from the road and lead Allie towards it. She reached an armored hand around behind her and grabbed the handle of her freshly sharpened battleaxe. She couldn't be too sure. She carefully scanned the area as they got closer to the crop of brush. Just then, Allie stopped right in her tracks and nicked harshly, kicking at the ground.

"What is it, girl? You see something?" Rayyri asked, placing a gentle hand on the horse's neck. Rayyri squinted her eyes and looked in the direction where Allie was. She saw a large shadow peaking its dark head around the trunk of a tree, right past the crop of brush. Rayyri stared at it before the shadow quickly ducked its head back behind the tree. "Who's there?" Rayyri called fiercely, ready for a battle. The Redguard jumped down from Allie's back and told the horse to stay where she was. Allie knickered again but stood where she was. Rayyri pulled out the battleaxe that was strapped to her back and held it up at the ready as she walked slowly towards the tree. "I won't tell you again. I know you're back there!" she called out to the tree. She tried to keep herself calm as she continued up to the tree. She couldn't hear any sort of shuffling of clothing as she grew near, which was strange.

Just then, Rayyri jumped behind the tree… and saw it bare. No one was there at all. Not even a sign of someone being there was present. She quickly turned around and scanned the area into the forest and saw nothing. No one was there.

"Huh… odd…" Rayyri frowned before heading back to Allie. She glanced over her shoulders a few times as she walked towards her horse. Once she got back to Allie, Rayyri held up her hand and stroked Allie's neck comfortingly. Allie lowered her head and leaned into Rayyri's chest. "Are you seeing things, Al? Maybe we're both just-" Suddenly, a small arrow came whooshing from an unknown area and landed right into Allie's side. Rayyri gasped. "Allie!" Allie gave one weak neigh before teetering on her hooves and collapsing to the ground. Rayyri leaned down and rubbed Allie's face, frantically trying to get her to wake up. "Allie! Allie, please!" Then, a sharp pain came from the back of her head and a wave of blackness consumed her.

" _What in Oblivion did you do to 'er…?_ "

* * *

" _... too much good stuff…_ "

* * *

 **Where am I?**

* * *

" _He's gonna be mad…_ "

* * *

 **What happened to me?**

* * *

" _... don't take hostages…!_ "

* * *

" _Come on, Rayyri! I'm not afraid to beat a five year old!_ "

 **Raazelhen?**

" _Baba is waiting for us at the shore, come on!_ "

 **Raazelhen? You're alive?**

" _Rayyri, I've always wanted to go on a ship with Baba, but you need me. We stick together. When we're big and strong, I'll still be there for you. Forever and always. I promise..._ "

* * *

Rayyri groaned deeply. She lifted up a hand to shield her sensitive eyes. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in the back of her head prevented her from doing so. She hissed sharply before laying back down on what felt like a bed.

" _Woah… woah… don't… you have… Take… easy…_ " Rayyri tried hard to focus on the voice, but the pain in her head was too great. Everything was fuzzy and distorted. Who was talking? Where was she? What happened to Allie? What happened to her? The voice spoke again, this time more in focus. "It's alright. Just stay down. Vex did a number on you…" The person taking sounded male. Rayyri looked to her left and saw a man sitting in a chair next to the bed in all black leather armor. He had a thick accent like one she's never heard before and his hair was cropped short, almost non existent. The man crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, shaking his head with a tsk. He leaned over next to Rayyri and picked up a damp towel from a bowl and dabbed at her forehead again. Rayyri groaned once again and slowly opened her eyes all the way. She frowned and stared up at the man. He pulled the towel away and set it back in the bowl.

"There she is. Hello, love. You took quite a dive there. I told Vex not to go after you, but that little minx doesn't take no for an answer." His accent was thicker than Rayyri had thought. It had a sort of sleek richness, but also had a distinctive bite to it. It was pleasing to the ears. She studied his features and came to the conclusion that this man was in fact a Breton. The man scratched at his light facial hair before continuing. "I'm sure you're just as confused about this as I was the first time I entered the Guild. It's alright. You'll get used to it. That is, if we decided to keep ya." Rayyri never moved from her position on the bed and her facial expression never changed.

"Ah, my apologies. You're probably wondering who I am and where exactly you are, huh? Let me formally introduce myself. Delvin. Delvin Mallory. Nice to meet ya. For where you are, I'll just have Bryn let you in on that. Since you're up, I'll let you dress yourself." Delvin stood up from his chair with a sly smile before walking over to the door. Rayyri's eyes followed him. "Hopefully we'll be seeing each other more often." With that, the older Breton left the room, closing the door behind him. Rayyri exhaled the breath that she had been holding ever since she caught sight of the strange man. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand before she worked up the strength to sit up. She hissed a bit and gently petted the back of her head, feeling a large lump where she guessed she had been hit.

Rayyri carefully swung her legs over the bed and glanced down at herself noticing that she was in her undergarments, covered in bandage wrappings. She had wrappings around her abdomen, her right forearm, and her left knee. What happened after she blacked out? It felt like she had been in a battle for her very life. And where was Allie? _Oh no, Allie!_ Did they kill her? Where in Oblivion even was she? Rayyri's eyes widened with panic as each question passed through her mind. She glanced hurriedly around and saw her clothing along with her armor on top of a chest sitting against a wall near the bed. She carefully picked herself up and limped over to the chest, grabbing at her belongings. Everything else seemed to be missing. She would just have to find them after she got dressed. No way was she going hunting for her things hobbling around in her underwear.

The Redguard slipped on her clothes with great care before doing the same to her steel armor. She tried not to cry out as she strapped the top of the armor around her abdomen. Either she was severely bruised or she had a couple of cracked or broken ribs. She thought back to what the man, Delvin, said. Someone named Vex had something to do with the state she was in. Whoever that was, Rayyri was going to give them a very large piece of her mind. After she was all in her armour, Rayyri slowly walked up to the door and opened it gently. She looked around and noticed that she was in some sort of ratway layer. The air was damp and smelt of soggy plants and slightly of rotting sewage that came from up above. If there was civilization up above, that was. Rayyri took a deep breath before heading out, closing the door behind her.

All she could hear were the distant drippings of leaking water and the crunch of her boots on the loose rock in the hallway. It was cold and quiet which set the poor Redguard even farther on edge. She wished she still had her axe… Suddenly, voices could be heard not too far ahead. Rayyri slowed her steps and shuffled over to the side of the wall next to the opening into the large room. She quietly stood there to listen in to the conversation at hand.

"Why am _**I**_ getting the heat for this? Delvin was there too!" A woman yelled in anger.

"Because you're the one that knocked the poor girl _**and**_ her horse out! Not only that, but you manhandled her to the point that she ended up with cracked ribs and gashes on her arm and knee! Vex, we've talked about this. You can't do that to civilians! We're not mercenaries or bandits." Another man yelled back at her. Rayyri could tell that this voice didn't belong to Delvin. It wasn't a rough around the edges as his. Vex… that name. Now, Rayyri was sure that Vex was in fact female. _For a woman, she sure did manhandle me…_

"Ugh, whatever. I just saw the perfect opportunity and I took it. I don't understand why I'm getting punished for doing what we do all the time!" Vex yelled again. The man sighed, shaking his head.

"You're lucky I don't tell Mercer about this. Look, I'll let this slide this one time, but if this happens again, I will not hesitate to tell him about your violent… _escapades_. Do we have a deal?" the man asked. Vex sighed in defeat, realizing she had no other option.

"Fine. I'll humor you this time, Brynjolf." she hissed. Rayyri had another name. The man scolding Vex must have been this Brynjolf person. She then started to wonder if this was the same "Bryn" Delvin was talking about.

"Until I say otherwise, only small jobs." Brynjolf stated. Vex gasped sharply.

"You can't be serious! Small jobs, are you kidding me? For something this stupid?!" Brynjolf placed his hands on his hips.

"Don't test my deal, Vex." he warned. Vex glanced up at the ceiling with an annoyed expression. She crossed her arms over her chest before lowering her head to look at the man in front of her.

"Fine. Whatever you say." she grumbled. Brynjolf nodded his head to the door, also crossing his arms over his chest.

"You may leave now." Vex sighed once more before quickly exiting the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Think she's learned her lesson?" Delvin's voice sounded. Brynjolf sighed.

"Who knows with that one. She listens to no one but herself." Delvin chuckled. Rayyri thought it would be the perfect time to show herself to them. They seems like normal, non crazy people. Maybe they could be so kind to direct her on her way to Riften. Rayyri took a deep breath before slowly moving from her hiding spot into the light of what seemed to be a small office room. Delvin was sitting on a chair backwards with his arms over the back of the chair. The other man, who Rayyri assumed was Brynjolf, was leaned over a small table looking at a pile of documents. Delvin glanced up, noticing the Redguard, before smiling and tapping Brynjolf on the back with the back of his hand. Brynjolf stood at his full height before turning around.

"What is it, Del-" Brynjolf stopped mid sentence as soon as he looked at her. His eyes seemed to widen a bit and the documents in his hands slipped from them, scattering all over the stone floor. Rayyri could feel her cheeks heat up. He was… _gorgeous_.

His long fiery red hair was pulled back in a messy bun and loose strands laid gracefully on the sides of his face, framing it. The red stubble on his upper lip and jaw shadowed his face in a subtle way. His bright emerald green eyes burned in the dim light of the room. He was a tall man, standing well over Rayyri herself and his heavy-set build made him look bigger, yet the leather armor made him seem more sleek and light on his feet. She felt like she was in a den full of thieves. That would explain the situation she was in. The man also looked a few years older than her, unlike Ralof and Farkas who were closer to her age. Brynjolf was a very attractive man.

Delvin looked from her to Brynjolf and back again, his grin ever growing on his lips. A small amused chuckle exited his mouth which seemed to snap the redhead out of his trance. Brynjolf gulped and glanced down at the ground sheepishly.

"Uh… Oh!" He quickly leaned over and shuffled up the papers into his hands. He stood back up with his mouth agape and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, h-hello. You must be the one Delvin was talking about. Sorry about that, lass. Vex is kind of a… _special_ case, to put it lightly. Name's Brynjolf. Nice to meet you, lass." He flashed her a perfect smile. Rayyri could feel her heart skip a beat. She felt so overwhelmed. She never felt like this before. She has had crushes in her younger, more naive years, but none like how she was feeling once she set her eyes on the dashing Nord man. Rayyri rubbed her arm shyly before answering back.

"R-Rayyri. My name's Rayyri. I guess I should be thanking you about fixing me up." Brynjolf shook his head.

"Don't thank me, lass. That was all Delvin. If it weren't for him, you'd still be on the side of the road right now." Brynjolf nodded over to the Breton sitting in the chair next to him.

"Thank you, Delvin. I really appreciate it. Oh, and what about my horse, Allie? Is she alright?" Rayyri asked, suddenly concerned about the state of her faithful steed. Delvin nodded.

"She's recovering well from that poisoned arrow in the stables outside. When you get ready to leave, she'll be out there." he said. Rayyri sighed in relief. At least they didn't kill her. Brynjolf set down the documents and walked over to a large dresser and pulled it open. He grabbed Rayyri's brown cloak and her knapsack and held them up to show her.

"I'm guessing these are yours." Rayyri nodded in happiness and walked over to them, grabbing her things from the large redhead. Brynjolf held up a finger before walking over to a chest next to the table with all of the documents and opened it up. He grunted as he pulled out the large Nordic battleaxe along with the black strap that held it onto her back. He set it on the table before whistling lowly. "I don't know how you do it, lass. This thing is the heaviest weapon I've personally ever held. More of a cloak and dagger sort of fellow." Delvin chuckled once more in his chair.

"I think we're all like that, Bryn." he laughed. Brynjolf also gave a deep chuckle himself. Rayyri looked from one man to the other, confused on what was so funny. Before she asked, she glanced down at Brynjolf's outfit and saw that it was the exact same as Delvin's. The only difference was how each man filled it out. A symbol on the shoulder pads caught her eye.

"Are you… some kind of Guild? That symbol on your shoulder…?" she pointed to the white painted sigil on his shoulder pad. Brynjolf smirked at her and crossed his arms.

"Very good, lass. Since we've been found out, I should just come out and say it. Welcome to the Thieves Guild." Brynjolf bowed his head a bit before throwing a charming smile towards Rayyri once more. The Redguard blushed again deeply before nodding her head.

"Th-thank you, Brynjolf… Well, I think I should be on my way. If you two could possibly direct me to Riften on my map, I would greatly appreciate it." Rayyri walked over to her bag and pulled out a rolled up map of Skyrim. She turned back to face the tall redhead and held it up to him. Brynjolf glanced down at the map and raised an amused eyebrow. He glanced back up at her with a snort.

"Not from around here, are you lass?" he chuckled. Rayyri frowned and glanced down at Delvin who was just as amused as Brynjolf was.

"Is it… is it that obvious?" she asked still confused on why the two men were so amused. Delvin chuckled.

"You bet it is." he said before laughing once more. Brynjolf leaned back on the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"See the thing about the Thieves Guild, is that we are only stationed in one hold of Skyrim at the moment. Riften." A sudden realization washed over Rayyri. The look seemed to be an obvious one considering Brynjolf chuckled once more. "There ya go, lass." Rayyri scratched at the back of her head bashfully, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks for the millionth time that moment. Delvin chuckled once more before lifting himself out of the chair and pushing it into the table.

"See ya later, Bryn." he said before turning to Rayyri. "And I hope we see more of you around." With that, Delvin exited the office, closing the door behind him. Brynjolf stood up from the table and smiled down at the Redguard.

"Here, I could show you to the exit if you like. Your horse is probably missing you." Rayyri nodded.

"Yes, I think that'd be best." Brynjolf nodded once before leading the way out of the small office. Rayyri followed close behind him, looking around at all of the random crates and barrels with bottles of Nord mead and various foods atop them. Some in sacks and others lying freely on their perch. The redheaded Nord turned right down the long hallway and then took a sharp left towards the opening of what looked to be some sort of underground bar. Brynjolf glanced behind her as they passed the slew of chatting men and women in bar stools and chairs. They all had the same type of armour on, a bit of variation was seen regarding the color or if they had sleeves or not, but they all looked relatively similar.

"This is The Ragged Flagon. Best tavern in all of Riften, if I do say so myself. Probably all of Skyrim. You'll never find another drink like the ones here." Brynjolf looked on proudly at his little tavern full of his Guildmates. Rayyri thought the hardened looking thieves didn't look so friendly, but looks could be deceiving.

Rayyri continued to follow the redhead out of the tavern into the Ratways under Riften. The path was winding, dark, and damp, but that didn't stop Rayyri from keeping pace with her tall escort. The two had a few run ins with the skeevers of the underground, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. After a few more moments of winding halls, the two came to a small wooden door. Brynjolf pulled it opened and held it open for the small woman to pass through. Rayyri found it quite ironic that a seemingly skilled thief like himself was still at the same time, chivalrous. It was a rather pleasant surprise. Rayyri thanked the man before exiting into the blinding early morning light of Skyrm. The Redguard lifted her hand to shield her eyes, blinking harshly for them to adjust. Brynjolf smiled down at her scrunched up face and motioned his head towards the flight of stairs that lead to the ground level of the hold. Once Rayyri was ready she followed the man towards the stairs. She glanced around her and noticed the small doors around the wooden paths. Before Brynjolf could make it up the steps, Rayyri called out to him.

"Are these houses?" she asked looking around at all of the doors that lined the curved grey stoned walls. Brynjolf nodded his head.

"My house is down here, too. Not a bad place to live really. Most people would prefer to live above ground, but I quite like the shadows of this place." The Nord waved her to follow and continued up the stairs. Rayyri jogged up the stairs right behind him. Once they were out of the lower part of the city, Rayyri internally cheered.

Vendors sat in the middle section of the city and all sorts of smells wafted into Rayyri's nose. The smell of baked goods, meats, and even the smell of the fire that was ablaze at the forge as it heated up and melted the metals the Blacksmith worked with washed over the city. It wasn't as busy as Whiterun, but it definitely came close. The one thing Rayyri noticed was that there were not small children laughing and playing in the streets. She glanced around her and caught sight of a building tucked away in the brush of the city. She moved to look at the sign and sighed with relief. Honorhall Orphanage. She was definitely in the right place. Brynjolf glanced down at her before looking towards the building she was.

"Wretched place that is. The children inside are probably the most miserable people you will ever meet in this city. The headmistress that runs the place is an evil woman. Name's Grelod the Kind. Bitter old bat. No idea how she even got a job such as that. Heard she locks up children in a room full of skeevers if they've been bad. Even beats them until their bloody." Brynjolf shook his head with a disgusted look on his face, crossing his arms. Rayyri frowned. Every story she heard about the orphanage, the more she feared and felt sorrow for the children inside. No one should have to live under such a demeaning and wicked woman. Especially not an orphan. Their lives have been hard enough as it is. They didn't need a harsh headmistress to make it worse for them. Hopefully she would be able to do right by Aventus and the other children inside. Brynjolf looked down curiously at the woman who was staring intently at the building.

"You have business there, lass? Is that why you asked us if we knew where Riften was?" he questioned. Rayyri sighed.

"My business is my own… but yes. There is a boy who has had a hard time being there. I'm trying to do right by him." she stated back. Brynjolf stared down at her, drinking in her words and the power behind them. This woman meant business.

"That's very honorable of you, lass." he confessed against his will. Trying to play the cool, calm, and aloof thief was a difficult thing to accomplish around her. Even though they have only known each other for less than a day, something about her broke down that act with ease. Rayyri glanced up at him and scoffed playfully.

"What does a thief like you know about honor?" she asked with a sly smile. Brynjolf chuckled.

"More than you know, lass. Now, would you like to check up on your horse?" he asked, pointing towards the front gate of the city. Rayyri looked away from the orphanage and nodded.

"Yes, please." Brynjolf lead the way passed the many city dwellers of Riften to the front gate. Rayyri noticed a few thieves from the guild lounging around the city, nodding as Brynjolf passed by. One woman was on a bridge leaning to the gate speaking to a man sitting on a bench, seemingly pleading for forgiveness. The woman nodded towards Brynjolf.

"Perhaps my partner here would like to have a few words with you, Shadr." she smirked widely. Brynjolf nodded towards the woman before crossing his arms and leaning over the bridge railings, smiling down at the Redguard man.

"Shadr, I thought we talked about this, lad. Come on, we're all friends here. Just give us what we need and you'll be off the hook. You don't want trouble, do you, friend?" he asked, leaning down and putting a large hand on the Redguard man's shoulder. Shadr flinched before glancing up at Brynjolf's surprisingly calm and friendly face. Shadr laughed cautiously before nodding up at him and glancing over to Sapphire, who also had a friendly look on her face.

"Y-yes. I-I mean no! No, I don't want trouble a-at all, B-Brynjolf! I'll get that money for you. I p-promise!" Brynjolf patted the man on his shoulder with a smile.

"Good, good…" Suddenly, Brynjolf's smile completely dropped as he picked the man up by the collar of his shirt. Brynjolf shoved the man onto the railings and pushed him back, looking as if he was going to shove the man into the water below. The redhead brought out a long golden dagger and held it up to Shadr's throat, pushing the blade into the bare skin. The Redguard man whimpered and grabbed desperately onto Brynjolf's hands as he felt his feet being lifted from the ground. Brynjolf pushed his face into the Redguard's before snarling deeply. " _Because if you don't, I will make sure my thieves cut that worthless little prick off before you even find a willing woman to stick it in, then feed it to your dogs. Pay. Up._ " Shadr shivered violently as he whimpered. Tears threatened to spill from the creases of his eyes. Brynjolf pushed the blade harder into his neck. "Do I make myself clear?" he hissed. Shadr nodded vigorously. Brynjolf placed his dagger back on his waist and picked the man up by the collar once more and throwing him onto the bridge. Shadr gasped and quickly picked himself up, running away passed the onlookers in the marketplace. Sapphire shook her head as she saw the poor man running for his life.

"Sucker had it coming. You came at the right time, Bryn. Thanks." The corners of her lips quirked up in a small smile before she walked off towards the marketplace. Rayyri's mouth was still slightly askew from what she just witnessed. She knew they were thieves and being tough around unwilling contracts was important, but she never knew Brynjolf could flip his demeanor so easily as he just did. Not even the nastiest people she met growing up could do it as quickly or as effortlessly as the Nord man could. She wondered how many years it took to perfect it. Brynjolf glanced back at her and chuckled at her bewildered look.

"Sorry about that, lass. Business never rests, especially for thieves. Come, I'm sure your horse is missing you." Brynjolf swaggered off towards the gate. Rayyri took a moment to compose herself before jogging after him, still astonished and a bit afraid of what she witnessed. The Thieves Guild wasn't a group to cross.

The two walked out of the gate into the beauty of the Autumnal Forest surrounding the area. The leaves on the trees varied from fiery reds to bright yellows, making the entire forest seem warmer than it actually was. Large guard watchtowers were scattered down the road with several guards in and around each, some of which were making their daily rounds on the roads leading to and around the city. A small camp of Khajiit were eating and chatting on a small hill next to the stables. Rayyri smiled at the five small Khajiit cubs laughing and chasing each other through a small grove of trees. Just then the sound of hooves clopping against the ground reached Rayyri's ears. She glanced to her left and saw her beloved companion walk slowly up to her. Rayyri lifted up her hand and rubbed Allie's long face as the horse nuzzled against her arm. Brynjolf came up to her and smiled at the scene. He placed a gentle hand on the horse's shoulder and patted lightly.

"Looks like she's glad to see you alive and well." he chuckled, rubbing the horse on her back. Rayyri smiled.

"Not as much as I am. Thank you for taking me to her. And really, thank you for not harming Allie… or, you know, me." she laughed back. Brynjolf nodded his head.

"Like I said, I know what honor is more than you may think I do. You're welcome, lass. And if you find yourself in Riften again, don't be afraid to come down to the tavern for a drink. I think you made a good impression on Delvin." Rayyri laughed.

"Well, I'll make sure I come down and visit him sometime soon, then. Hopefully you'll maybe have a drink with us?" she asked bashfully, trying to hide the heat that escalated onto her reddish brown cheeks. Brynjolf wasn't faring any better, scratching the back of his head with a small smile.

"We'll see, lass. Business never rests and all that… Now, would you like an escort to the orphanage?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't have him off and out of her hair too soon. Unfortunately, the gods wouldn't have his wants answered.

"I think I can get there myself, but thanks for asking." Brynjolf sighed in slight disappointment, but nodded nonetheless.

"You're welcome, lass. Well, since your horse is well and you have your own business to attend to you, I should get back to the tavern. No telling what Delvin and the others are up to at the moment. Nice to have met you, Rayyri. Hope to see you soon." Brynjolf waved before exiting the scene, walking back into the city. Rayyri watched him retreat with a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. She looked back at Allie. The horse seemed to give her a knowing look, a deep neigh vibrating in her long throat.

"Okay, okay, he's very charming. Don't rub it in, Allie." Rayyri giggled rubbing the horse's cheek. "Now, I need you to stay here while I deal with this Grelod the Kind woman. I'll be back soon." Rayyri gave one last loving rub to the horse's neck before walking towards the gate. It was time to really give back to the people of Skyrim.

* * *

Rayyri walked into the orphanage and could hear an aged old voice yelling from the room down the hall. She quietly moved her way down the wooden hall and peaked into the room full of children and a grey haired woman in the middle of it. There was another woman who seemed to not even notice the Redguard sitting at the short dinner table. She was a sweet, mousy looking young woman and she looked rather exhausted and distraught as she fingered the bridge of her nose with her eyes shut tight. Rayyri decided not to bother her and listened in on the conversation the old woman was having with the small children.

"And one more thing! I will hear no more talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. _**Ever!**_ Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you will _**always**_ be here, until the day you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world. Now, what do you all say?" she asked.

"We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." they answered back reluctantly. Some of the children even averted their gaze from the horrible old woman. Grelod smirked sinisterly.

"That's better. Now scurry off, my little guttersnipes." The children dispersed as did Grelod.

Rayyri frowned at the small children. Some were younger than others, but all had the same miserable look upon their faces. It was a sad sight to see. The children all hailed from different races. Most were Nord children of Skyrim, but she saw a few Redguards and Bretons. Elves also were in the mix of children. Rayyri spotted an Altmer, two twin Bosmer, and a single Dunmer. Lastly, the beast races were also among the children of the orphanage. There were two Argonians, three Orcs, and one little Khajiit cub. The small Khajiit and the twin Bosmer siblings were definitely the youngest. The Bosmer girls stuck close to the young Khajiit boy, not letting him out of their sight. They all seemed to be around the age of six. Rayyri was snapped out of her trance by a soft sigh behind her.

"You really shouldn't be here." the woman at the table quietly noted. She tucked her shoulder length black hair behind her ear before standing up from one of the chairs at the table. "Grelod doesn't like… people like you around the children. And I don't want the children to get their hopes up. I don't like seeing them so miserable and disappointed."

"Do you work alongside Grelod?" Rayyri asked squinting her eyes, trying to figure out of she was just as bad as the old woman herself. By the way she was speaking, she wasn't even close.

"Yes. My name is Constance. Constance Michel. I try to do the best I can with the children. They find comfort in me and I don't want their trust in me to falter. You really should leave." Constance was borderline pleading with Rayyri to exit the building. She seemed to really love the kids.

"I've come to talk to Grelod. I've been sent by a boy you might know of. Aventus Aretino." Constance gasped and placed her fingers on her lips.

"Aventus… he's alive? We all thought he would die out in the wilds! I'm so relieved! How is he? Is he alright?" she questioned frantically. Rayyri nodded.

"He's with my housecarl. He's in safe hands, I promise." Constance sighed in relief and placed a hand on her chest.

"He gave us all quite a fright when he disappeared. Well, everyone except Grelod."

"Why is she like that?" Rayyri asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean, if she hates children this much wouldn't it be greatly advised to steer clear of an orphanage?" Constance sighed once more.

"Grelod is old and wouldn't be able to find another job. She's been at this for years, now. She knows no other life. Some days I even excuse her treatment of the children. It scares me. I know it's wrong what she does, but I try to make their life easier." Rayyri nodded in understanding. The poor woman was really doing everything that she could possibly do. It was a shame that her higher up was a horrible old woman that tortured children without remorse. Hopefully after their little talk, Grelod will be able to turn over a new leaf.

"I'm truly sorry, Constance. That's why I'm here. I would like to talk to her, if that'd be alright?" Rayyri politely asked. Constance scoffed humorlessly.

"And what makes you think she would even consider listening to you? Trust me, plenty of others have tried to do the same thing you are and it has never worked out. What makes you any different? Huh?"

"Because I'm the Dragonborn." Rayyri answered without hesitation. A strong surge of pride swelled within her gut. It was the first time she really felt prideful of her new appointed title. She just hoped it'd get stronger and not dissolve over time. Constance took a step back with her mouth agape. She placed her hand back on her chest as her eyes went wide.

"Y-you're the one? The Greybeards… they were calling you?" she asked quietly. Rayyri gave a curt nod. Constance breathed out sharply. "Well… that might just change everything. You can go on in. Her office is on the door to the right." Rayyri thanked her before turning into the large room with many bunkbeds practically on top of each other. The children eyed her as she walked by and whispered to each other, wondering why a heavily armored woman was in the orphanage.

" _Maybe she's recruiting for some kind of camp._ " a small Nord girl whispered to another.

" _I bet she want's a tough kid to go on adventures with._ " an Orc boy stated.

" _She probably wants a good hunter._ " one of the Bosmer girls said to her twin. " _Maybe she'll take both of us._ "

Rayyri felt a pang of guilt since she wasn't there to adopt a child. But she didn't lose hope. Perhaps one day these children will be able to be adopted into a nice, loving home with a parent or parents to love and look after them. Rayyri focused back onto the door to Grelod's office and walked up to the door. She lifted up her closed fist and knocked a few times on the wood.

"What is it?" Grelod's grumpy voice sounded from behind the door. Rayyri reached for the handle and pushed open the door.

"Hello. Um, you're Grelod the Kind, right?" Rayyri asked as politely as she could, closing the door behind her. Even though she hated this woman to the very core, she didn't want her feelings to deter her want to try to speak with this woman. Grelod scoffed and set her arms on the top of her desk. Rayyri walked over to the two chairs that faced Grelod's desk and sat down in one of them.

"Yes. I am. Who's asking?" Grelod questioned back, a suspicious sneer etching onto her face.

"I'm just a… traveler wanting to clear up some things that I've been hearing about this place. Do you mind?" Grelod eyed Rayyri up and down, slightly leaning away from the desk.

"... Fine. I can answer your little questions. But tread lightly, my dear."

"Well, I've heard some nasty rumors about this place. I've heard that you lock children up when they've been bad." Rayyri began. Grelod cackled.

"Oh please, those little bastards deserve it! If they can't handle a rat or two, then they're not ready for the real world beyond these walls." The old woman cackled once more. Rayyri's hatred for her deepened. _Stay calm, Rayyri. Just stay calm. Remember why you're here. This is for Aventus._

"The real world isn't full of rats biting at your feet, Grelod. Yes, it can be a bit harsh sometimes, but it's not like there isn't any beauty in it, too. Shouldn't you be making sure they understand that balance?" she asked, desperately hoping she would be able to get through the old woman.

"Puh, fuck all of that balance horse shit! It's nothing but a bunch of lies! The world is a cruel place and cunts like _**you**_ are the reason for it being so! Acting like you give a shit about any of these children… Get off your high horse! You care _**nothing**_ for anyone but yourself and you damn well know it!" Grelod's voice seemed to boom louder with every word she spat. Rayyri could feel her fingers twitch and her face become hot with anger. This old _bitch_ wasn't listening to anything she had to say! She still had to try. _It's what Aventus would want, Rayyri._

" _ **Ha ha ha ha ha! Really? Is that what you think? That little Aretino boy wanted more than for you to talk to this old mortal. He wanted**_ **blood** _ **! And you want blood. Do it. Kill her! Crush her bones under the weight of your blade!**_ "

Rayyri lifted a hand to her head. What in Oblivion was that? Was someone _**talking**_ to her from inside her _**head**_? Suddenly, Rayyri's sight became foggy. She felt like she was being lifted from her body, floating on the ceiling up above. Grelod's ranting voice muffled significantly leaving nothing but a small buzz of a voice. Out of her own will, Rayyri reached for the handle of her weapon and unsheathed the battleaxe that was attached to her back. She stood up from the chair and seemed to move unnaturally fast from the chair to Grelod. With one quick swish of the axe, the old woman's bloody head rolled across the floor. Her face was stuck in a scrunched up and annoyed look from her rant. Then, the voice came once more.

" _ **Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! You mortals with your frail, limp, pathetic bodies. That is what Aretino wanted! That is what**_ **you** _**wanted… Rayyri…**_."

The voice echoed as it disappeared back to wherever it came from. Rayyri's hearing fully cleared and her sight came back. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her arms shook violently. She let the weapon drop from her hands and gasped sharply as she saw the bloody head of Grelod staring right at her. She backed up into the table behind her and tried not to scream out. She didn't want the other children to hear her. She needed to leave. She couldn't let anyone find her. Rayyri quickly jumped for her fallen weapon and clumsily placed it back into the carrier on her back before frantically searching for a way out. She suddenly caught sight of what looked to be a door behind various crates and sacks stacked in front of it. Rayyri quickly rushed towards it and pushed the crates out of the way with a bit of a struggle. She grabbed the handle to the door and swung it open, the afternoon breeze hitting her flushed face. She quickly exited the building and closed the door behind her. Rayyri breathed harder and harder as the image of Grelod's bloody head flashed within her mind. Before long, she quickly leaned over a bush and emptied the sour contents of her stomach onto the ground below. After she was finished she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before quickly clamoring up the gate surrounding the orphanage and running towards the front gate at full speed. It wasn't long before she was on Allie's back, galloping at full speed down the grey stoned road.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, my Thane?" Lydia asked, offering a cold towel to the distraught Redguard. Rayyri nodded her head and grabbed the brown towel, dabbing it at her forehead.

The two women were currently in Delphine's secret basement layer, waiting for the small Nord woman to join them. It took Rayyri almost three days to return to Riverwood, but she was determined to make it. She arrived just in time for Lydia to find her, telling her that she was about to send a letter to let the Redguard know that Delphine was ready for them to advance this plan of hers. The housecarl also informed Rayyri that Aventus was in safe hands with the Companions. Lydia mentioned that Aela was reluctant to take him in along with Lucia, but she eventually came around to the idea. Rayyri was glad that Aventus was in safe hands, but she couldn't shake the image of a dead Grelod from her mind. And that voice… Where did it come from? Who was talking to her? Why was she not in control of her body when it did talk to her? The voice was deep and sinister. Unlike any other voice she's ever heard. It was dark and powerful and commanding. It was alluring… That was probably the most frightening part. Lydia knew something was wrong the second Rayyri rode into Riverwood.

"Are you absolutely sure that everything is okay, my Thane?" Lydia asked again, kneeling down on one knee in front of Rayyri.

"Yes. Yes, Lydia, I'm fine. I'm fine. I promise you. Let's just focus on Delphine and this plan, okay?" Rayyri said quietly. Lydia sighed deeply before nodding reluctantly. She wasn't going to get the true answer out of her yet. It would be best to let Rayyri tell her at a later date. Lydia stood up once she heard footsteps come down the stairs. Delphine walked into the room and eyed the two of them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Rayyri handed the towel back to Lydia and stood up with a sigh.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? Lydia told me you have a plan." Rayyri snapped, changing the subject back onto Delphine. The Nord squinted her eyes at Rayyri before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I do. Let's get on with it then. There is only one person who can get you safely inside the Embassy; The Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen. She regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor. I can get you into one of these parties. Once you're inside, you get away and find Elenwen's secret files. I have a contact inside the Embassy. He's not up for this kind of high-risk mission, but he can help you. His name's Malborn. Wood elf, plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor. You can trust him. I'll get word to him to meet you in Solitude, at the Winking Skeever- you know it? It's the best inn in the city. While you're on your journey there, I'll work on getting you an invitation to Elenwen's little party. Meet me at the stables in Solitude after you've arranged things with Malborn. Any questions?" Lydia decided to speak up first.

"This contact. Are you sure we can trust him? As Rayyri's Thane-"

"Yes, yes, I know the honor in which you hold for your Thane, Lydia. But you can trust him, yes. He's not a dangerous character like either of you two, but he hates the Thalmor at least as much as I do. The Thalmor wiped out his family back in Valenwood during one of their purges we never hear about. Luckily they don't know who he is, or he wouldn't be serving drinks at the Ambassador's parties." Delphine answered back. Rayyri sighed. She never knew she would be able to meet someone who has had the same run in with the Thalmor as she did. It probably hasn't been as short a time since he's seen his family, but she bet that it was still just as painful to remember. Rayyri tried her best not to dwell, but the dreams still came…

"Any other questions?" Delphine asked. Rayyri shook her head. She could figure out the rest for herself.

"Let's get this over with." With that, Rayyri turned towards the stairs and stomped up them until she made it to the first floor of the inn. Lydia excused Rayyri's brash behavior to Delphine and let her know that they were all good with the plan. Delphine nodded and told Lydia for them to be careful before the taller Nord woman left, following her Thane.

"My Thane, wait!" Lydia yelled as she followed Rayyri out of the inn into the night outside. Rayyri sighed and stopped on the road towards Whiterun. She let Lydia catch up to her. "My Thane, now I know for sure that something's not right. You have to tell me what it is. I'm your housecarl. We're supposed to trust each other." Rayyri rubbed her forehead and turned to look up at Lydia. Her stony face softened as she stared her housecarl in the eyes.

"Look, Lyd… I can't really explain it, but… something happened while I was in that orphanage."

"What happened?" Lydia questioned, becoming more concerned than before.

"I… I killed Grelod." Lydia gasped.

"What?! I thought… But you were just-"

"Going to talk to her, yes I know. But something happened to me. A voice talked to me, said that talking wasn't what Aventus would've wanted. What _I_ wouldn't have wanted. It made me… it made me kill her. Beheaded right as she was sitting in her chair!"

"Wait, this voice made you do it? Are you sure it just wasn't your subconscious?" Lydia asked. Rayyri shook her head frantically.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure! It definitely wasn't my own voice. It was deep and sinister. I've never had that happen to me before. It was inside my head, just talking to me. I don't know who it was or why it happened, but it did. And before I knew it, Grelod's head was on the ground and my axe was a bloody mess." Rayyri covered her face with her hands. Lydia walked up to her and placed her hands gently on the Redguard's shoulders.

"It's alright, my Thane. If you want, while you're in the Embassy, I could possibly search the libraries in Solitude for such a thing. It might help you understand what that was." she offered. Rayyri lifted up her head and stared wide eyed at Lydia.

"Lyd, you would do that for me?" she asked. Lydia giggled.

"Of course! I'd do anything for you. All you have to do is ask. You know that." Rayyri's face broke out into a grin before she pushed herself into Lydia, wrapping her arms around the Nord in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rayyri exclaimed. Lydia hugged her back with a chuckle.

"You are very welcome, my Thane." Rayyri pulled back with a smile.

"Come on, that carriage outside of Whiterun might not be there all night. We better hurry." she said. Lydia nodded.

"I'm right behind you." Rayyri nodded before turning and quickly taking to the streets once more with Lydia following behind her.

The Thalmor Embassy. She was getting so close. So close to her lost brother. So close to revenge. She knew her parents were looking down on her, proud of the fierce warrior that she had become. She wasn't going to let them or Raazelhen down. Rayyri thought back to Lucia and Aventus. She made so many promises to the people she's met along the way, especially those two. She didn't plan on breaking any of them. She would save Raazelhen and bring peace back to the Province of Skyrim. And that was probably the strongest promise she made.

* * *

 **Well, hellooooo everyone! So sorry for the very long wait, but you know how it is. College got in the way with finals, then Thanksgiving was a big thing. Ooooh! I got my very first tattoo with my older sister over the break! Didn't hurt like I thought it would. So if some of you are thinking about it but don't enjoy pain, go for it! Some spots it will sting a bit more than others, but you should be fine. Also, it hurts more after you get it than during. But they come out looking great! Anyway, Happy New Year! It's 2017 omg! When did that happen? That also means my birthday is coming up in April! I'm so excited!**

 **Anyway, I hope you will forgive me for the long wait but I made this chapter longer than the last one for ya'll to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time! Hopefully, without the long ass wait!**

 **Bye guys!**

 _ **~TheRedWolf**_


	7. Chapter 7: Voices In The Air

**Ties To A Redguard**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Voices In The Air**

* * *

The road to Solitude was long and potentially could've been boring, if it weren't for the carriage master who told stories of his adventures in Skyrim. The small group of three had to frequently stop in smaller towns for food and sleep, which caused the journey to be a bit longer than normal. On the second and a half day of being on the road, Lydia stopped by at a small bookstore that was tucked between wooden buildings in the town of Rorikstead. She decided to get every book on the Daedra she could find and proceeded to explain them to her Thane on their continued journey to Solitude.

"This one is about Azura," Lydia said, as the three women were riding on the carriage towards Solitude. "She is the Prince of dusk and dawn. I don't think she would speak to you in such a sinister matter, but it's worth a read." Lydia handed the book to Rayyri who took it and set in on top of her bag next to her. Lydia pulled out another. "This one is on Boethia. She is the Daedric Prince of deceit, secret plots of murder, treason and other such crime-filled acts. She might be the one speaking to you, but you said the voice sounded male. Again, not a bad read." she also handed that book to the Redguard. "Now, this one could be of some interest to you. It's about Akatosh. I know he's Aedra and not Daedra, but I thought it would help with your understanding of some things. I'm sure you remember that name." Rayyri nodded.

"He's the father of all dragons and he's the one that blessed me with the power of the Dragonborn." she stated. Lydia nodded back.

"That's right. He is the leader of all the Aedra, too." Once more, she handed the book to Rayyri. Lydia went through another four books before she glanced down at the last one. Rayyri noticed that Lydia was almost hesitant to pick up the shiny black book. Lydia's fingers flexed over the book as she stared down at it, almost waiting for it to jump out at her and consume her within its pages. It seemed to be in the best condition out of all of them, like no one dared to buy it or even touch it. Lydia sighed before swiping up the book in her gauntlet-clad hand. "I was reluctant to buy this one, but it might help. This one is about Molag Bal. He's the Daedric Prince of domination in its most vile form. From what you told me about the voice that spoke to you, it might have been from him. Sometimes he likes to pick champions to do his bidding, to serve him for eternity. Even when they die, he claims their souls as his." Lydia handed the book over to Rayyri who took it in her hands with great care. There was something about it… It felt heavier in her hands than the other books. It was as if waves of power were seeping off of it before climbing onto her hands and slithering up her arms to her head, encasing her mind into its embrace.

She remembered all that she learned on the Daedric Princes, yet it was not from her father. He forbade himself and her from ever reading up on them. He seemed fearful of all of them and wanted nothing to do with them. It was her mother that got Rayyri into studying the Planes of Oblivion and their rulers. She remembered every single one of them. From The Deadlands of Mehrunes Dagon to the Evergloam of Nocturnal, she knew them all by name. Coldharbour was no different. Molag Bal was no different.

"My Thane…" Lydia's voice broke into the silence of Rayyri's own mind. The Redguard blinked up at the Nord with wide eyes. "Are you alright, my Thane?" Lydia asked, her gentle yet firm grip on Rayyri's shoulder tightening. Rayyri blinked several times, coming back to the here and now slowly, but surely. She glanced around them and saw the beautiful, lush scenery of Skyrim's wilds pass them by as they rocked on the back of the carriage. Rayyri glanced back up at the woman next to her before nodding slowly.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the books, Lyd. You really didn't have to do this for me." she said, placing all of the books in her bag. Lydia chuckled with a wave of her hand.

"It was my pleasure. Plus, it gave me an excuse to go to the bookstore. I might have gotten caught up in some of the stories while I was there…" Rayyri giggled.

"Is that why it took you so long to finally get back to the carriage?" she asked amused. Lydia sheepishly nodded with a small smile. Rayyri giggled again. "You and your books, Lyd." she teased. Lydia gave her a proud smile before pulling out a story book from her own bag. The housecarl flipped to her page and leaned back in her seat, beginning to read. Rayyri decided she would let Lydia have her time to herself and picked up the black book of Molag Bal once more. She swiped her hand slowly over the shiny cover before opening it to the short introduction.

" _ **If you are reading this book, congratulations. You are brave enough to dive deep into the world that is my lord, Molag Bal. The most powerful Daedric Prince, in my own humble opinion. In this book, you will learn who he is, what he does, and perhaps further your knowledge and lust for the power that my lord Molag Bal possesses. On a side note, if you experience any sort of nightmares from what you might find in this text, you're on the right track to enlightenment. Let's get started, shall we?**_ "

Rayyri blinked down at the text once more. Whoever made the book definitely had the demeanor of being a follower of Molag Bal. The Redguard sighed, preparing herself on what this mad follower of the Daedric Lord was about to tell her. She sat back, crossed her legs, and began to read.

* * *

It took another day and a half, but they got to the great city of Solitude in one piece. It was around 6:45 when they arrived and the sun was gracefully setting over the mountain tops. Rayyri was in awe of the place already as they pulled up to the whole farm dedicated to carriages right outside the city walls. The two women jumped down off of the back of the carriage with the help of the driver and paid him accordingly for their long journey.

" _Good luck, Dovahkiin_." he whispered to Rayyri as she shook his hand. Rayyri smiled up at him and dipped her head in thanks before meeting back up with Lydia. The two women walked up the road to the large stone walls of Solitude side by side.

"Are you ready, my Thane?" Lydia asked as they came up to the gate. Rayyri looked up at her and nodded.

"It's about time I learn more about being Dragonborn. If it gets me closer to finding out how to defeat Alduin, then I'm more than ready." Lydia smiled down at her before looking on up ahead to the gate. The two guards at the front gate both went to their positions by what looked like cranks at the side of the large door. They both began to work the cranks and the large door creaked open slowly. Rayyri began to wonder why not every city had contraptions like that. Once the door was open, one of the guards welcomed the two ladies before they headed inside. The two women thanked him before walking into the city. Rayyri gasped.

"Wow…" It was the most beautiful city she had ever seen inside of Skyrim. The buildings were large and built with the hardest of stone, the roads were paved in an orderly fashion, and there seemed to be more people bustling around than in Whiterun. Large groupings of children whooped and giggled as they chased each other through the large crowds of people, and the sweet smell of what the vendors were offering seeped into Rayyri's nose. It was busy, but it felt orderly. It wasn't as homey as Whiterun, as humble as Riverwood, or as chilling and unforgiving as Windhelm, but it was something truly special in its own right. Lydia glanced down at her Thane and chuckled.

"Like what you see, my Thane?" she questioned playfully. Rayyri took a few steps forward, admiring the splash of color from the hanging lines of flags zigzagging in between the buildings.

"I've never seen a Skyrim city this big before. This rivals _**Sentinel**_ of all places!" Rayyri never thought she would see a city anywhere else in the world that rivaled her home city. Lydia chuckled again, amused at her Thane's wonderment. She pointed over to a large building with a heavy looking door.

"I believe that is where we are to meet the Wood Elf, my Thane. The Winking Skeever, correct?" Rayyri glanced through the crowd of people and saw what Lydia was pointing to. She nodded.

"That's the place. Come on, we shouldn't keep him waiting." The two women pushed their way through the crowds and entered the large stone inn. Once they were inside, Rayyri scanned the large dining area for the elf. She soon caught sight of him sitting in a darkened corner of the room. She led Lydia over to the small table.

The Wood Elf seemed to be deep in thought as they approached. His brown was furrowed and his head rested on top of his knuckles. His amber eyes were cast down at a spot on the dark wood table, staring at it intently. Rayyri approached calmly before pulling out the chair in front of him and sitting down. It was onlying then did the elf's eyes met hers.

"Malborn?" she asked him. The elf raised an eyebrow before lowering his crossed hands from his chin.

"Who's asking?" he questioned back, looking between the armored Redguard and the more heavily armored Nord standing behind her in front of him.

"Delphine sent me. Us. She told us to meet you here." Rayyri explained to him. The elf's face soften a bit letting his guard down.

"Really? You're the one she picked?" he asked, looking at both of them in disbelief. He rolled his eyes in exasperation before leaning back over the table. "I hope she knows what she's doing." he murmured to himself. He glanced back up at Rayyri. "Here's the deal I can smuggle some equipment into the Embassy for you. The Thalmor take their security very seriously. Give me what you can't live without, then meet Delphine back down at the stables. There is a carriage there waiting for you." Rayyri slipped her knapsack from across her body and slid it across the table. She stood up and instructed Lydia to undo her carrying case for her Nordic battleaxe. Once it was undone, she slid both the strap and the axe across the table to the elf. Malborn picked the gear up and gave a nod to her standing up.

"I'll see you in the Embassy." With that, the elf walked back towards the entrance and disappeared. Rayyri sighed and glanced over to Lydia. She looked worried out of her mind.

"Are you sure about this, my Thane? What if something happens and I'm not there? I should go with you." she stated. Rayyri shook her head.

"Lydia, if something does happen to me, I need you to be here for Lucia and Aventus. I can't let them be alone again." Rayyri's eyebrows furrowed in determination and seriousness. Lydia looked into the Redguard's ice blue eyes before nodding. She was completely genuine about how she felt of the two young Nord children. And for that, Lydia had to obey her commands and wishes.

"I will, my Thane. I give you my word." Rayyri gave a single nod before motioning with her head for Lydia to follow her out to the stables.

Once the two exited the city, they walked back down the steep hill and made their way to the stables where a very familiar, small Nord woman stood in her armor. This armor was different, though. It was bigger, more hearty than her leather ensemble. It was all black in color and seemed to make the small woman seem bigger. Delphine glanced over to the two woman approaching and reached into the knapsack that was slung across her body. She pulled out several pieces of clothing and waited for the two to walk up to her. Once they did, she handed the clothing to Rayyri.

"Here, put these on in that outhouse over there." she pointed to the small, wooden outhouse next to the stables. "A carriage is waiting for you once you do. I'm guessing you met with Malborn?" she asked. Rayyri nodded.

"He's all set with my things." she answered.

"Good. Now, go on and change then get into the carriage. The party is starting soon."

Rayyri made her way to the outhouse and called for Lydia to stand next to it. Once she entered, she removed her thick iron armour and her scorched cloak, before peeking out of the outhouse to hand each piece to Lydia. Once she was in her undergarments, she grabbed the light dark green dress and slipped it on over her. She grabbed the thick light brown belt and tied it around her small waist, making it as tight as it could go. Finally, she slipped on the thick fur cloak and placed it around her shoulders, also slipping on her fine shoes. She grabbed at her hair and tugged on the single dreadlock that was holding the rest of her hair up before swiping all of her hair to one side over her shoulder. Once she fluffed out the long skirt of her dress, she exited the outhouse.

Lydia had to double take as her Thane stepped out of the outhouse. Her mouth hung slightly open as she took in her commander's form. She had never seen the Redguard woman in anything but the armour that she had in her hands. A small blush sprouted onto her white cheeks as she gaped at her Thane. Rayyri glanced at her housecarl and giggled.

"I know. It's strange for me, too." Lydia scratched at the back of her head shyly. Rayyri walked over to Delphine.

"Here's your invitation. Lydia and I will wait here for you." she handed a folded piece of fine paper to Rayyri. The Redguard took it and turned towards the carriage that was parked a few feet away from her. She climbed in with the help of the driver and sat down. Delphine walked up to the carriage. "And Rayyri?" she started, the redguard glanced down at her. "Just… be careful, okay? Please." Rayyri nodded with a small smile, not expecting a person like Delphine to actually worry about what was to come. Delphine nodded back before yelling up to the driver to leave. Rayyri gave one last wave to the two women before the carriage was driven out of sight.

* * *

Rayyri took a deep breath as she glanced up at the intimidating building in front of her. The sun had completely set now and the twin moons were dancing in the night sky together. Light snow began to fall around her, making the glow from inside the building become much more ominous. The things that probably went on in there… Rayyri clutched at her invitation tightly before finally moving her feet towards the stairs. She lifted her dress and carefully walked up the steps towards the two very tall High Elves standing in their golden armour at the entrance of the Embassy. Rayyri tried not to sneer in disgust at them. Flashes of what happened to her family back in her homeland of Hammerfell began to play on a loop inside her mind. Those same faces could be seen covered in the blood of her people and now, here they were, standing on guard for a corrupt system. That burning hate within her began to flare up, but Rayyri did everything in her power to fight it back down.

"Your invitation, miss?" one of the guards asked, his hand outstretched. Rayyri placed the best smile she could on her face before handing him the folded paper. The elf took it, opened it, and gave it back to her. "Enjoy the party, miss." Rayyri gave a small thanks back to him before the other elf moved to the door and opened it up for her. Rayyri thanked him as well and entered the building.

Rayyri sighed deeply before placing the invitation in the pocket of her dress. She lifted both hands and rubbed at her face. She had to stay calm. If she was going to help Delphine and find out where her brother might be, she had to keep calm and poised. She had been to high class parties before in Hammerfell, she could play the role again. She took a few deep breaths before straightening her back and moving forward down the short hall to the joyful music and loud chattering of the party goers. Suddenly, a tall High Elf woman in a black dress walked elegantly up to her. Rayyri studied to tall woman's face. Something about it was cold, collective, always thinking. As if she was trying to size up and find any weaknesses in those that she conversed with. Rayyri made sure to be on her guard. Something about her was off. Even though she had on a kind face during the party and in the public eye, Rayyri could tell that there was a more sinister side just hiding beneath the surface.

"Welcome. I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are…?" she asked, her voice was like velvet. Rayyri put on her best smile and slightly bowed her head before answering.

"My name is Rayyri. Pleased to meet you." she said, the formalities rolling off her tongue with ease. The elf woman smiled.

"Ah yes. I remember your name from the guest list. So good to meet you, dear." The tall woman walked over to Rayyri and offered her arm to the smaller woman. Rayyri hesitated for just a moment before taking her elbow. Elenwen lead the Redguard into the large ballroom full of chattering people of all kinds. Rayyri could've sworn that the room seemed twice as bright from all of the fancy jewelry the nobles and higher businessmen and women were wearing on various parts of their bodies. She estimated that there were close to a hundred people inside the room, not including the servers and the small band of musicians at the very back of the room on a small wooden stage. Every one of them were laughing with each other with a large chalice of drink in their hands, not having a care in the world. Rayyri wondered how many of these people really cared about the people of Skyrim or Tamriel. It was a question she asked to herself and even to her family when she was a younger girl who was forced to attend such parties.

"This is quite the party." Rayyri said, breaking the silence between them. Elenwen laughed outright.

"This must be your first time, my dear. I make sure all of my guests have the best time here."

"Do you host these parties often?" Rayyri asked.

"Quite often, yes. The only thing I enjoy more than luxury is sharing that luxury with those who can appreciate it. But I also enjoy learning the latest gossip and hear the most intriguing rumors."

"I can see you spared no expense." Rayyri glanced over at the small band and the bountiful platters of fresh food on every table. She was afraid that the tables would give way at some point with all of the food that was stacked on top of them. Elenwen laughed once more.

"Of course not! One does not gather the most important men and women of Skyrim and serve them cheap ale and stale bread. This is a taste of the benefits that accrue to those who align themselves with Thalmor interests."

 _Do those interests involve slaughtering hundreds of innocent people and their families just for the fun of it?_ Rayyri wanted to blurt out. With every snotty word that feel out of the High Elf's mouth, Rayyri wanted to slice the woman's throat more and more.

" _ **Yes, yes. Give into that dark desire, my dear. Give her a taste of what you're capable of.**_ " That voice again.

" _Leave me alone!_ " Rayyri whispered, glanced up above her.

"Pardon?" Elenwen asked, waving to some of the other party goers.

"Nothing. Um, so is there a place where a lady can get a nice drink around here?" she asked. Elenwen smiled down at her.

"Of course. Right over here." Elenwen turned them around and ushered Rayyri towards the bar where Malborn stood behind. "Malborn, make sure this young lady gets whatever her little heart desires."

"Yes, Madam Ambassador." he answered.

"Enjoy the party." Elenwen said before walking back into the slew of nobles. Rayyri waved to her before her kind smile instantly dropped off of her face and a look of hatred replaced it. She turned back to Malborn.

"Is it wrong that I wanted to kill her as soon as she started talking to me?" Malborn chuckled humorlessly.

"Not at all. But I'd advise you to keep that kind of talk to yourself around here. I take it you had no trouble getting here. Good. As soon as you distract the guards, I'll open the door back here and we can get you on your way. Let's hope we both live through this day. Here, take this brandy. Don't want to raise suspicions." He pushed a chalice towards her filled with the brown liquid towards her. Rayyri picked it up and turned back to the party, sipping the strong drink. She walked away from the bar, thinking about how she was going to pull it off. Suddenly, she heard a deep sigh next to her.

"What does a fellow need to do to get a drink around here?" Rayyri glanced to her left and saw a finely dressed man sitting on a bench. He was Redguard, like her, and had a more friendly face than the rest of the people in the ballroom. She smiled down at him before sitting next to him.

"You look thirsty." she giggled at him. The man chuckled and nodded.

"My lady, you are very perceptive! I have a powerful thirst that cannot be slacked! And none of these waiters will bring me a drink. Elenwen must have told them to cut me off. Afraid I'll cause another scene, I suppose… Ah, but where are my manors? Razelan. Pleasure." He stuck out his hand for Rayyri to take. Rayyri stared at him before taking his hand to shake it.

"Razelan?" she questioned, thinking she would never hear that familiar name from someone outside of her family.

"Yes. Do I know you? I apologize if my memory is a little fuzzy. Drink may be my best friend, but it does little to help my knowledge of other people I may have met in my… more colorful state." Rayyri dropped his hand and waved him off.

"Oh no, no it's not that. I… My brother is named Raazelhen. Do you spell it the same way?" she asked.

"R-a-z-e-l-a-n. That sound familiar, too?" he asked with a smile. Rayyri shook her head, slightly disappointed. It would've been a pleasant surprise in a dark time for her.

"No, no he spells it a different way. Two "A's" after the "R", an "H" after the "L", and an "E" instead of an "A" before the "N"." Razelan chuckled.

"Ah, the _true_ spelling of that wonderful Redguard name. I swear my parents were drunk while thinking up a name from me. Where are you from?"

"Sentinel."

"Ah, you fit right in here with all of these rich folk. More than me, anyway. So, if you're here, where might your brother be?" Rayyri sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I think he was taken prisoner and I need to…" Rayyri glanced around her, making sure no one else was listening. She leaned in closer to Razelan and continued in a whisper. " _To get into some of the Thalmor's secret files to see what I can find. If they have him, I need to know where to find him._ " The Redguard man nodded.

"You have a good heart. I'm sure if the roles were reversed, your brother would be doing the same thing to find you. Well, if you need my help, there is only one thing I ask for."

"What's that?" Rayyri asked. Razelan pointed down to the brandy in her hands with a knowing look. Rayyri smiled and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Now, what is it you would have me do?" he asked, taking a generous swig into his mouth.

"I need you to create a bit of a diversion. Get everyone's attention for a few moments." Razelan laughed outright.

"Is that all? My friend, you have come to the right person. You could say that causing a scene is a bit of a specialty of mine. Now stand back and watch my handiwork. Oh, and I hope you find what you are looking for…?"

"Rayyri. My name's Rayyri." she informed. Razelan shook her hand once more.

"And I say good luck to you!" With that, the Redguard man stood up and made his way to the stage, brandy in hand. Rayyri waited until Razelan had everyone's attention before backing away and quickly retreating towards Malborn.

"Let's go, let's go! Before anyone notices us." Both Rayyri and Malborn push through the door and the elf quickly locks it behind them. "So far, so good. Let's hope nobody saw us slip out. We need to pass through the kitchen. Your gear is hidden in the larder, just stay close and let me do the talking. Follow me." Rayyri followed close behind the elf who lead her towards the dimly lit kitchen. Once they were inside, the Khajiit cook sniffed the air and squinted her feline eyes at Rayyri.

"Who comes, Malborn? You know I don't like strange smells in my kitchen." she said sharply.

"A guest, feeling ill. Leave the poor wretch be." Malborn answered her.

"A guest? In the kitchens? You know this is against the rules-"

"Rules, is it, Tsavanni? I didn't realize eating Moon Sugar was permitted. Perhaps I should ask the Ambassador…" The feline woman bared her teeth.

"Tss! Get out of here. I saw nothing." The woman went back to her station, stirring the pots once more. The two entered the pantry before Malborn pointed to the chest sitting on the floor.

"Your gear is in there. I'll lock the door behind you. Don't screw this up. Good luck." Rayyri opened the chest and took out her bag, strapping it across her body and picking up the holding case for her battleaxe. She strapped that on as well and picked up her heavy battleaxe. She gave a single nod to Malborn before quietly sneaking into the corridors of the Embassy with her axe firmly in her hands. Malborn quietly closed and locked the door behind her. She was on her own now.

* * *

Rayyri's dress was drenched in the blood of the Thalmor she had to kill to get inside. Her battleaxe was faring no better. Rayyri took a few moments to calm herself down before placing the axe back on her back. She had to keep it together. The party was still going on and she couldn't jeopardize innocent people's lives. Her heart was beating against her chest from the adrenaline rush and her blood felt hot under her skin. Something about killing the members of the Thalmor fueled her need for blood more than killing a simple bandit or thief that got in her way on the roads of Skyrim. It was like a drug. A drug that she couldn't let herself become addicted to. If she did, she would be no better than them. She had to keep her head.

" _ **I'm sure someone would be proud of your slaughter here. Hm, I guess that would be me! Oh Rayyri, you have a deep darkness inside of you and you deny its existence. Why must mortals make everything so... complicated?**_ "

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Go find some other mortal to speak to." Rayyri rolled her eyes before walking over to an open office. She shuffled through the bookshelf, looking for anything that might have some interest to her.

" _ **What would be the fun in that? You're the protege of Akatosh himself. What better way to spite that weak-willed Aedra than to corrupt her with my presence? You have plenty inside you to be twisted and bent, mortal. You will learn of my persistence.**_ " Rayyri growled and threw another useless book onto the floor. She sighed and looked around the room. She saw the desk and quickly pulled it open, shuffling through folders and smaller books.

"Look, unless you can actually help me, stop talking. Can you manage that one?" Silence. Rayyri waited a moment for the voice to continue, but heard nothing more. She sighed again and went back to searching the desk. All of a sudden, the chest behind her burst open with a loud bang as it hit the wall behind it. Rayyri shreeked in horror, spinning around quickly and covering her mouth.

" _ **Aha ha ha ha ha ha!**_ " the voice cackled. Rayyri huffed and lowered her hands. " _ **Try looking in there.**_ " The voice sounded too amused for Rayyri's liking. " _ **You are welcome.**_ " The voice silenced himself soon after. Rayyri walked over to the chest and pulled out four, small brown books. She opened each up and noticed that they were logs on important people that the Thalmor have been keeping track of. One was for Delphine, another for Ulfric, and the final one almost took Rayyri's breath completely away.

" _Raazelhen…_ " she whispered to herself. She placed her fingers over her brother's name affectionately before quickly flipping the pages, reading what they said out loud. "Could be the key to plundering that sad excuse for a province, Hammerfell. If the need arises, _beat_ him until he gives us what we need…." she flipped another page. "Mentions a sister on several occasions. Sometimes even mumbles her name in his sleep. "Rayyri", we've found out is her name. Note: make sure every Thalmor Embassy gets acquainted with the name "Rayyri." If need be, capture her and bring her to the Thalmor outpost near…. _Solitude_ … _He's here_ …" Rayyri felt a surge of relief and fear for her brother, stronger than any other she's felt since she got to Skyrim. She quickly packed away all of the small books and hightailed it to the stairs that lead to the holding chambers of the Embassy. She quickly opened the door and slipped inside, careful not to make a sound.

"Where is she?" Rayyri quickly crouched down at the booming voice, cursing under her breath. She slowly made her way towards the railings of the balcony and saw a Thalmor wizard inside one of the holding cells. "I won't ask you again. You know how much I hate repeating myself."

"Please… please, I don't know where she is…" Rayyri had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping. It was him. It was really him! He was alive!

"Listen, I know how much you want to protect your precious sister, but is her life _really_ worth more than your own? Her name is starting to pick up traction among the cities of the holds and we have a suspicion that she is this fabled "Dragonborn" that these pathetic Nords keep talking about. This makes her even more valuable to us. If we could use her powers over the people of Hammerfell, she could lead us to the riches we seek and bend the knee of those stubborn Redguards of that dusty land." The Thalmor bent down to meet Raazelhen's eyes. "Now I will ask you again. _Where. Is. She?_ " Raazelhen slowly lifted his head, sheer hatred swimming in his deep brown eyes.

"I'd rather _**die**_ than tell you. Even if I knew where she was, I wouldn't tell you _**shit**_." The Thalmor elf frowned fiercely before laying a quick and painful slap across Raazelhen's face. The Redguard man groaned in pain from the sharp leather of the glove against him. He could feel scarlet blood trickle down his cheek. Another painful reminder of what he's endured.

"That can be well arranged." the Thalmor sneered. He stood back up and exited the cell, closing the door behind him. He went over to the large wooden desk and pulled out his chair, sitting down. He shuffled around some papers and books on his desk, finding what he needed. Rayyri's eye caught on one of the books the Thalmor had. It was a small brown book just like the others. It was probably important to her mission and it would be best to stay on Delphine's good side for the time being. That Thalmor was going to have to die.

Rayyri pulled out her axe once more and wasted no time in rushing down the stairs. She didn't care whether or not he heard her coming. Raazelhen was so close and that elf hurt him greatly. She rounded the corner with haste, yelling, and caught the elf off guard. She swung her axe above her head and quickly brought it down. The elf gasped and rapidly used a magic spell to cast a shield in front of him. The axe bounced off of the shield causing Rayyri to stumble back. She caught her footing with ease and yelled once more, charging after the elf. She lifted her axe again causing the elf to raise his translucent shield up to his head. Rayyri smirked. _Got you right where I want you_. Rayyri faked out the elf successfully and swung at his legs, cutting into them deep. The elf screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Rayyri wasted no time in killing him. With one final swing, Rayyri jabbed the elf right into his neck. Blood hastily poured out of the open wound and onto the wooden floor. The elf choked on his own blood, convulsing in place, before finally going limp. A pool of red encasing around his head.

Rayyri threw down her weapon before running over to the cell door the separated her from her beloved brother. Raazelhen lifted his head weakly and gasped once he recognized her.

"Rayyri?" he asked weakly. Rayyri threw open the door with tears already streaming down her face. She slid to the floor in front of him and wrapped her arms around her bloody and bruised brother. Raazelhen's hands were shackled to the wall, keeping him from his want to warmly embrace his younger sister. Tears formed at the creases of his eyes before spilling over down his cheeks. Rayyri sobbed into his bare shoulder. She sniffed a few times before pulling away, cupping his face in her calloused hands.

"I thought I would never see you again!" she cried, swiping her thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away the tears that stained them. "I thought they killed you. I've been looking for you ever since I ended up in Skyrim." Suddenly, a sharp realization came over her. There was so much, maybe _too_ much, to tell him. "There... There's something I have to tell you. But, we have to get out of here. Quickly! Is there a key for these shackles?" she asked, standing up. Raazelhen nodded, still amazed that his sister made it all the way to Skyrim. How did she get there? What did she have to do to find him? Surely she saw the dragons flying around on the outside. Did she have to cross paths with the fabled beasts? How was she still even alive?

"Raazelhen. Hey, this is no time to space out, brother!" She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. Raazelhen blinked harshly before glancing back up at her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Um, it should be in that damned elf's robes. He always taunted me with it. _Bastard_ …" he growled. Rayyri nodded once before quickly moving back to the body of the Thalmor torturer. She searched his pockets before grinning in happiness once her fingers touched the bronze key. She made her way to her brother and walked up to the shackles on the wall. She placed the key inside the keyhole and the shackles unlocked and opened with a click. Raazelhen fell to the ground with a groan. He rubbed both of his sore wrists and slowly stood up. Rayyri gently grabbed his side to stable his stance. Once he was at his full, tall height, Raazelhen moved away from his sister, positive he could stand on his own. Rayyri motioned for him to follow her. She went back over to where she disregarded her weapon and picked it up with one hand. Raazelhen looked on at his sister amazed at her strength.

"Wow. How long have you been using that thing? It looks like it weighs several tons." Rayyri smiled up at him before glancing around, listening for the rapid footsteps of some Thalmor agents that she knew were on their way.

"I really wish I could explain, but there's no time. Do you know a way out of here?" she asked. Raazelhen nodded.

"There is a trapped door over that way." he pointed to the right. "That's where they get rid of the bodies." A chill ran up Rayyri's spine as he said that. He wasn't the only one they tortured. Before they walked over to the trap door, Raazelhen moved over to one of the cells. "We need to take Etienne with us. He's been through Oblivion and back far longer than I have." Raazelhen opened up the door and called for Rayyri to throw him the key. Rayyri tossed it to him with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Who's Etienne?" she questioned. She heard the click of a pair of shackles release and a body fall to the floor. The soft voice of Raazelhen accompanied by another she did not recognize sounded from the cell. Then, Raazelhen slowly came back out with a bloody and broken man with his bony arm around her brother's shoulders.

"This is Etienne. He's a member of the Thieves Guild and the Thalmor have been torturing him for information about a member of some organization. The Blades I think they were called?" Rayyri's eyes widened. If Raazelhen overheard what the Thalmor were talking about, maybe he could be of help to her.

Suddenly, the sound of boots running towards them sounded up above. Rayyri quickly moved toward the trap door and pulled it open. She motioned for the two men to jump down before her. Etienne hastily jumped down and landed with a hard thump before Raazelhen made his way in. Just as the Thalmor were entering the room, Rayyri quickly did the same, pulling the trap door down over them. She stood up on the ladder and placed the key in the door locking it behind them. She jumped down and sighed, throwing the key away.

"Okay, we've got to move. I'll go first just in case we run into more trouble." Rayyri pulled out her battleaxe and took the lead, quickly jogging down the dimly lit cave. She suddenly stopped once they got to a ledge and saw a frost troll eating what seemed like deer at the very left corner of the cave. The exit out was to the right. If they could time it just right, they would all make it out alive. She turned to the two men behind her. "Okay, Raazelhen, I want you to jump down with Etienne and make a break for the exit. I'll distract the troll so you two can make it out." Raazelhen looked at her as if she was absolutely insane.

"What? No, Rayyri, it's too dangerous for you to take that thing on alone!"

"Ra, please trust me on this one. I've fought trolls before. This one is no different. You two are weakened anyway. I just need you safe. Please don't fight me on this." Rayyri pleaded with him. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let her only surviving family member get slaughtered by a troll right after she's found him. Raazelhen looked conflicted for a moment before huffing with a nod.

"Alright, but you better come out alive." he scolded. _Same old Raazelhen_. Rayyri nodded with a small smile. The Redguard male turned to his prison companion. "Quickly, Etienne!" he exclaimed. Raazelhen jumped down into the lower level with the Breton by his side. The troll was still too busy to notice as it picked away at the bones of the deer it was consuming. Raazelhen kept his eye out for the frost troll before grabbing Etienne's wrist, pulling him quickly towards the exit. Once they were out, Rayyri glanced over to the troll who seemed not to notice at all. She kept an eye on the beast before quietly jumping down the ledge. She slowly tip-toed towards the exit, still watching out for the troll. The beast continued to chomp away at the flesh of the fallen deer, not noticing the potential prey that was sneaking its way to the exit. Rayyri quietly slid the axe back into its case on her back before turning and hightailing it out of the cave.

Freezing air suddenly assaulted her face along with thick snowflakes as she sprinted outside. Her breath was quick and ragged as she leaned over onto her knees. She took a few deep breaths before she felt a large hand on her back. She glanced up and saw her brother smiling down at her. Him and Etienne were both shivering, clutching themselves tightly. A look of worry casted over her face as she fully realized that they were both half naked. Solitude wasn't far from the Embassy. If they hurried, she could get them someplace warm. Or, if not that, then at least to get them some proper clothing. She stood up fully and looked to them both.

"Okay, we need to get you two inside somewhere. Solitude is not to far from here. Hopefully the Thalmor won't come looking for us there just yet. Come on." Rayyri waved her hand for them to follow her. Raazelhen stuck close to Etienne to keep him warm. His larger taller body shielded the smaller, thinner Breton from most of the white flakes that fell quickly from the clouds above. The three quickly took to the road, making their way back to the city.

* * *

"Rayyri! My Thane!" Lydia all but ran towards her Thane with a relieved look on her face. Her and Delphine were waiting back in the inn as soon as the snow began to fall over Solitude. Delphine was sitting at a table not to far from the entrance in a shady corner next to the warmth of the fire. She sat with her arms crossed, hood over her eyes, and a large mug of frothy drink in front of her. She looked as if she was trying her best to not look as relieved as Lydia, but it was failing miserably. Rayyri smiled with a small chuckle as Lydia wrapped her armored arms around the smaller woman. Rayyri hugged her back warmly.

"I'm fine, Lyd. Really." Rayyri reassured, patting the Nord's back. Lydia pulled away and sighed.

"Well, I'm glad that you are okay. But look at you." she glanced down at Rayyri's outfit still covered in the dried up blood of her enemies. The Redguard sheeply glanced around and saw that some of the other patrons were taking notice. Lydia seemed to notice, too. "We need to get you changed. We can't draw this much attention to us." She looked up and glanced behind the smaller woman. "And who are your friends?" Rayyri smiled up behind her and backed up to her brother's side before crossing her arms smugly.

"You can't see the resemblance?" she asked. Lydia looked back and forth between them before her mouth slowly became unhinged, falling open.

"Raazelhen! Oh, I've heard so much about you!" Lydia's eyes sparkled with the excitement of a dog as she trotted up to the large Redguard man. Raazelhen grinned and seemed impressed that the Nord woman was almost the same height as he was. Lydia placed her fist over her heart and bowed deeply. "I am Lydia. Housecarl to Thane Rayyri of Whiterun. It is an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you, Sir." Raazelhen bowed his head towards her with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Lydia. I'm sure you have taken good care of my sister." he said, smiling over to Rayyri. Lydia stood up straight.

"I've done my best, but your sister can be quite stubborn sometimes. It's either her way or the long way." Raazelhen chuckled deeply.

"Oh, how I know that feeling." The four laughed in amusement as Delphine rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair.

"I don't mean to break up this little reunion, but we really should leave. The Thalmor will be looking in every nook and cranny for you and by that time, we should _already_ be back in Riverwood." Her voice was thick from ergency. Rayyri nodded.

"Delphine's right. We need to move before they come. Do you have a way out of here?" she asked the small Nord woman. Delphine rolled her eyes with a scoff, heading for the front door.

"Of _**course**_ I do. I'm not some ameture at this! Now, let's go, let's go!" Delphine exited the building and held open the door for the others. After they were all outside, the group quickly followed Delphine back towards the stables. She lead them towards a carriage that was parked right next to the road. She ushered them all to get in back while she sat up front with the driver. Once they were all safely in, the driver pulled away and headed back on the road towards Riverwood.

* * *

The journey back seemed to go faster than when they first made the trip. Delphine was more skittish and insisted that they made less stops in case the Thalmor were somehow ahead of them. Rayyri didn't mind. All she cared about was having her brother back. She made sure him and Lydia got along well. With their love for battle and weaponry, they already became friends the first night they were on the road. It was a nice sight seeing the two go back and forth about which armor goes well for which battle or what weapon works better on the living or the dead. It was the first time in a long time that Rayyri felt genuinely happy. If she really wanted to, she could take Raazelhen and leave Skyrim for good. They didn't have to go back to Hammerfell, even. She would go anywhere in Tamriel if it meant that he was still there next to her. But, she knew that it couldn't happen. Skyrim, Tamriel, even Nirn needed her. Akatosh gave her the soul of one of his children for a reason and she was going to honor him. If he chose her of all beings on Nirn to be the savior of Man, she would do it until her dying breath. Everyone she has met along the way deserved the chance to live in peace.

On their way back to Riverwood, the group managed to find armor that fit Rayyri's burly brother and the smaller, bony thief. Raazelhen was slightly annoyed that he couldn't get his hands on at least one piece of Redguard armor, but his steel armor would suit him either way. Etienne decided to go light and picked up the best leather armor he could find. On their second day on the road, the group was safely back in Riverwood. Etienne decided to take the carriage all the way Riften and bid the rest of the group farewell. Once he was out of sight, Delphine lead the rest of the group back into the inn and down into her secret basement. The small Nord woman threw off her hood and walked around the table, leaning onto it.

"So, besides your long lost brother, what did you manage to find in the Embassy?" she asked, looking expectantly up at Rayyri. The Redguard woman walked up to the table and pulled open her knapsack. She grabbed the three other brown books and threw them on the table in front of her.

"I had to kill a lot of people to get those, so I hope you're happy." Rayyri growled. Even though she hated the Thalmor as much as the next person, slaughtering a whole building of them unexpectedly didn't sit right with her. She grew up with her father always instilling honor into her at an early age. An unfair battle was nothing to honor. Delphine sighed before crossing her arms. Her face twisted into an annoyed look.

"Good thing you did or else you would've never found the information we need." She nodded over to Raazelhen. "And you would've never found him. I think I did you a favor in sending you for the job." Rayyri's frown deepened. How could she even say something like that?

"How dare you! How dare you try to bring Raazelhen into this after all he's been through! I sacrificed everything to get in there and now the Thalmor will forever look for me. I slaughtered so many of them I lost count halfway through! There is no victory in slaughter, Delphine." Rayyri could feel her own rage amplify as she spit at the Nord in front of her. Delphine didn't have the right to treat her like some errand girl. The Nord sighed before softening her face.

"Look I'm.. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you feel like I don't care. Bringing your brother into this was out of line." Rayyri's face also softened at Delphine's apology and nodded her head.

"No, it's okay. I think we're all just tired." Delphine picked up one of the books and opened it up.

"There's no sleep for the heros, I'm afraid." The blonde chuckled before glancing down at the book in hand. Suddenly, Delphine's slight smile dropped from her lips as she turned to the first page of the book. Rayyri's brows furrowed.

"Is something wrong, Delphine?" she asked slightly worried at the Nord's look. Delphine placed the book on the table before rubbing at her face in shock.

"This book," she started after letting her hands drop to her sides, "where did you get it?"

"It was in a chest in the torture room of the embassy,why" Rayyri asked, further intrigued by the Nord's reaction.

"I know the man this book is talking about." she plainly answered.

"Yeah, it said that the Thalmor were looking for him. It also says that they think he's hiding somewhere in Riften. Do you know him?" Rayyri questioned once again. Delphine sighed and leaned over the table with a shake of her head.

"Esbern's a good friend of mine. I thought the Thalmor must have got him years ago. That crazy old man… Figures the Thalmor would be on his trail, though, with all of the dragons coming back. I take it they aren't the ones responsible, then?" she asked. Rayyri shook her head.

"They seem to be just as in the dark as the rest of us. But back to Esbern, why would the Thalmor want him?" Delphine stood up straight with a scoff.

"You mean, aside from wanting to kill every Blade they can get their hands on? Esbern was one of the Blades archivists, back before the Thalmor smashed us in the Great War. He knew everything about the ancient dragonlore of the Blades. Obsessed with it, really. Nobody paid much attention to it back then. I guess he wasn't as crazy as we all thought."

"Huh. So, the Thalmor think the Blades are the cause for the dragons. Talk about irony…" Rayyri shook her head. Delphine chuckled a bit.

"Isn't it? Old enemies assume that every calamity is a plot by the other side. Even so, we need to find Esbern before they do. He'll know what to do to stop the dragons if anyone does. Go to Riften and speak with a man named Brynjolf. He's well connected. And if you think I'm paranoid… You may have trouble getting Esbern to trust you. Just ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know what it means." Delphine picked up all of the brown books on the table and chucked them into one of the chests that was on the floor. Rayyri glanced over and her brother and Lydia and waved for them to follow her back upstairs. The three trotted up the stairs and exited out of the noisy inn to the outside.

It was just about midday when the small band stepped outside. The sun was high in the sky and there was a light breeze against the warm air. It was definitely one of the more heated days she's spent in Skyrim, but there was still a slight chill underneath the warmth. Raazelhen walked up to his sister with an excited twinkle in his eye. He seemed happy that he had the pleasure of actually being outside and, more importantly, with his younger sister.

"So, Dragonborn, eh?" he asked playfully with a smirk. Rayyri told him about her supernatural power and supposed destiny on the carriage ride back. He talked and teased nonstop as soon as she told him. The younger Redguard giggled.

"Yes Ra, your little sister just happens to be the fabled Dovahkiin that is going to save all of mankind. No big deal or anything." she boasted with a dismissive wave of her hand. Raazelhen chuckled.

"Hopefully me and your loyal housecarl here can go down in history and legend with you." Lydia smiled up at the large man.

"Of course you are! I wouldn't allow anyone to leave you two out of my epic tale." Rayyri declared. "Now, we have to take another long trip to Riften… I don't know about you two, but I'm still recovering from the long as _fuck_ ride it took to get here." Raazelhen gasped.

"Watch your tongue, young lady! There is no way I'm going to let you start cursing like a dirty sailor." he scolded. Rayyri rolled her bright eyes.

"Oh, come on, Raazelhen. We're not kids anymore, I can cuss if I want to. Anyway, I think I should go to Whiterun first before we continue on this interesting quest." she stated. Lydia nodded to her, knowing what she meant by that. The two women started off on the road towards Whiterun with Raazelhen right behind them. Rayyri glanced over by the rushing river and saw a grazing Allie there, barebacked, flicking her tail in content as she ate. It was nice of Gerdur to let her stay when she wasn't needed. Rayyri stopped and lifted up her hand to the side of her mouth.

"Allie!" she called. The horse's ears flicked towards the voice before she looked up, still chomping at the grass in her mouth. She saw her master before neighing sweetly and trotting over to Rayyri with delight. Rayyri giggled and petted Allie's long nose. The horse nickered back happily. "You doing okay, girl? I promise, I'll take you on a ride soon enough, okay?" The horse neighed once more before lifting her head and gracefully walking back to her spot next to the river. Rayyri started back on the road and the group made their way towards Whiterun.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Rayyri asked her brother once they crossed into the busy city. Raazelhen had the same mystified look on his face as Rayyri did when she first went to the city. It was an amusing sight to see.

"Wow. This place is amazing! It reminds me of Sentinel…" Raazelhen's face suddenly fell and he quickly looked over to his sister. "W-well, I mean, it's not _exactly_ like home but, um…" Rayyri chuckled.

"It's okay, Ra. I had the same reaction, too. And… if you want to talk about home, I won't stop you or try to shut you out." she said with a nod. It was time she actually started healing herself and accepting that what happened, happened. She had to be mature about it. She couldn't be the weak little girl she always played when she was younger. She felt like she grew a lot in her time in Skyrim, even. She had more people to think about now instead of just herself. Raazelhen's face lightened up.

"Are you sure? You mean it?" Rayyri nodded.

"Yeah. We can talk about home anytime… and about Mama and Baba, too." A sharp sting hit her chest as she spoke their names. It had been so long since she formed those words. She almost forgot what they sounded like. Raazelhen pulled her to him and set a kiss on her forehead.

"They would be very proud of you. I know it, Ray." he said quietly. Rayyri smiled and nodded. Lydia cleared her throat politely and set a hand on Rayyri's shoulder.

"Pardon me, my Thane, but it seems we have a watcher." She pointed past the crowd with a small smile to the familiar body of the large, mountain man that was Lucia's mentor. Rayyri grinned and waved at him before quickly leading the other two towards him. Farkas' lips twitched upward into a ghost if a smile, raising his palm in greeting. Rayyri trotted up to him and hugged the large man without warning. The sudden burst of affection caught the mountain man off guard before he smiled down at Rayyri and wrapped a thick arm around her, hugging her close.

"It's so good to see you again, Farkas! How are you?" The two pulled away from each other. Rayyri glanced down and saw a cloth bag in his hand filled with all sorts of food items inside. "I see you're on shopping duty today." she giggled. Farkas playfully crossed his arms.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, his deep voice vibrating against Rayyri's ears. She giggled again before Lydia and Raazelhen walked up behind her. "Lady Lydia." he greeted the fellow Nord. Lydia bowed her head in greeting.

"Farkas." She answered back. The large man looked toward the new member of the two women's group.

"You gotta name?" he asked with a slight nod. Raazelhen stuck out his arm.

"Raazelhen. Rayyri's older brother." Farkas nodded and firmly shook his hand before pulling away.

"A brother, huh? Aela mentioned something about you having a brother, Rayyri." he said. Rayyri nodded.

"Yeah, he was actually in the clutches of the Thalmor and had to break him out. It's uh, kind of a long story." Farkas chuckled.

"Since you're the Dragonborn, I'm sure _everything_ is a long story with you. Anyway, Lucia is dying to see you. Hopefully that's why you're here. I saw the letter she was going to send you, but it was never finished. She's been working hard." Farkas motioned with his head for them to follow.

"I would hope so. You're not pushing her too hard though, are you?" Rayyri asked in concern.

"That little girl is as tough as steel. She's can handle anything and everything I throw at her. Her progress is astounding." he praised.

"What about Aventus? How is he adjusting to a more stable life?" Farkas' face dropped a bit. His brows furrowed in slight sorrow.

"He's not doing as well as Lucia is. He's a very reserved and timid boy. I try to get him involved with training, but he doesn't seem too interested in doing it. Something about him is a little off putting, for better terms. He seems better fit for a group of assassins rather than a band of loyal warriors." Rayyri understood what he meant.

"Well, he _was_ summoning the Dark Brotherhood when I met him."

"Also, do you know if he's a werewolf?" Farkas asked out of the blue. Rayyri frowned with a slight chuckle.

"Uh, I don't believe he is. Why?"

"I've never seen a child's hair grow so fast over a few weeks." he said with a curious look on his face. Rayyri giggled once more. The group headed deeper into the crowds of citizens and made their way up to Jorrvaskr. Fargas held the door open for the rest of the group once they came up to the large wooden barriers of the mead hall. Once everyone was inside, Rayyri immediately started looking for Lucia. Some of the Companions were sitting at the large table around the fire eating and chatting with one another. Others moved from the training grounds in the back to the inside of the building, decked out in their training gear. Suddenly, a small child opened the door from the training grounds and entered the mead hall, a smaller child sized sword strapped to her waste. Rayyri smiled at the familiar body and called out.

"Lucia!" The young child glanced over at the door and gasped with delight. She squealed happily as she bounded over to the group with her arms out wide. Rayyri leaned down and caught the child in her arms, spinning them around several times before placing Lucia back on the ground. "Look at you! I'm loving the outfit. Did they make the armor just for you?" Rayyri asked looking over the leather armor that Lucia was decked out in. She nodded frantically, a grin on her face.

"Uh huh! Farkas took me up to Skyforge and had Eorlund Grey-Mane craft me some. He also gave me this sword with is made out if special Skyforge steel!" Lucia patted her sword with excitement and pride. Rayyri chuckled.

"I'm glad you're getting on so well." Just then Aela came up by them and crossed her arms over her chest. She cleared her throat and gave the child a knowing look. Lucia seemed to suddenly remember something. She stood tall and placed her arms behind her back, her stance strong.

"Could I offer you and your fellow travelers something to eat or drink, ma'am?" she asked, her voice firm. Rayyri tried her best not to coo over how adorable Lucia was and nodded her head.

"That would be great, thank you." she answered. Lucia gave a curt nod before leading the group to the large table. She held out her arm for them to take their seats. The group all sat down before the tough and professional facade that Lucia put on dropped and a friendly smile etched back onto her lips. She held up a jug of fresh water and carefully poured the liquid into the three's mugs. She set the jug back onto the table and chambered up into the chair next to Rayyri.

"Sorry, I haven't written to you, Rayyri. I meant to, but then I forgot." Her eyes cast down in shame. Rayyri placed a hand over hers and smiled.

"It's alright. I know how busy you are now. In fact, I would rather you keep training then to write to me. You have a lot of important things to focus on now." she said. Lucia looked up at her with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's been busy here. The Companions have been going on a lot of adventures lately. I hope one day I could go with them. I'm getting stronger."

"I'm sure when you're old enough they'll take you for sure. Not only do you have to be physically ready, but also mentally ready." Lucia nodded sullenly and leaned her head on her knuckle.

"Yeah… That's what Aela always says. She says that I need to mentally prepared for what I could face in those places and stuff. She says that there are things there that might traumatize me. But I don't think I'm _that_ weak. I can handle a lot of gross stories Farkas tells me!" Rayyri chuckled once more.

"There's a difference between stories and actually being there, Lucia. You know that." she explained. Lucia sighed and crossed her arms over the table, placing her head on top of them.

"I guess so. Well, at least I'm doing better than Aventus." she piped mischievously. Rayyri's smile slowly turned into a worried frown.

"How do you think he's doing?" she asked. Lucia lifted up her head and shrugged.

"No one treats him fairly here. They all think he's weird. I like him. I'm the only one he really talks to. I even got him to laugh once! But… the others don't think he's normal which is unfair. He's just a kid who's been through a lot. Like me. I don't understand why the treat him differently." Rayyri could see it in the young girl's eyes that she had become rather protective of the Arentino boy. She wondered how Lucia managed to get close to him after what he went through before she met him on that cold night in Windhelm. But, no matter how reserved and cut off from the rest of society he seemed, Lucia was able to break the mold and get down to the soft part of him.

"Maybe you should try to get him out of his shell. Show him the ropes, you know? You never know when something might happen. I want you two to be prepared." Rayyri said back. Lucia looked down to think it over. If she was the only one that could really talk to him, maybe showing him what she's learned wasn't a bad idea. She nodded, a large smile encasing her face once more.

"Yeah. Yeah! That's a great idea, Rayyri! He would definitely want to learn if I taught him! Thanks for the idea." Lucia clasped her hands together in excitement. Rayyri giggled with a nod.

"Anytime, Lucia." Suddenly the front door to the mead hall burst open. A young woman, wide eyed and out of breath, stood at the top of the stairs. The rest of the Companions stared up at her frantic look.

"Please, come quick! There is some sort of monster in the marketplace!" she yelled. Vilkas jogged up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"What kind of monster?" he questioned.

"I don't know! It just burst through the front gate and started rampaging in the marketplace! It looked like it was looking for something, but I have no idea what that could be! Please, you have to help the guards! They'll die if you don't!" Vilkas quickly waved over to some of the Companions and rushed passed the young woman. Farkas stood up from the table and gulped down the food he was currently stuffing his face with. Lucia stared at the door and quickly jumped down from her chair. She hastily took off for the door to follow the others, her face frowned up with determination. Rayyri gasped and ran after her, catching the young girl's arm before she could head outside.

"Woah! Where do you think you're going?" she asked, spinning Lucia around.

"You heard her; there is a monster in the marketplace! I'm going with them to help!" Lucia turned once more and tried to leave, but Rayyri grabbed onto her arm once more. Lucia struggled slightly before she whipped around, glowering at the Redguard woman.

"Let go! I have to go help them!" she yelled. Rayyri sighed and crouched down to Lucia's level, her hand still wrapped around her arm.

"Lucia, I think you should stay here with some of the others." she explained calmly. Lucia raised her eyebrows, looking as if she had just been slapped.

"What? Wait here? No way! I'm going to go help them!"

"Lucia… I don't think that's a good idea. You're still in training and-"

"You just said that you wanted me to be prepared for these things, Rayyri! I've trained for all this time with Farkas and I've learned more stuff than any Companion did when they were my age. I'm prepared now, so why won't you trust me? I can do this!" Rayyri could see the burning passion and desire for her to prove herself in her large eyes. Rayyri sighed and let go of her arm.

"You're right. I should have more faith in you. Come on, we should give the Companions as much help as they need." Lucia smiled brightly before rushing off outside. Rayyri turned to her brother and housecarl and waved them over to follow. The three of them took off after Lucia and drew their weapons, ready for whatever was causing a ruckus in the marketplace.

Rayyri could hear the screams of the civilians and the yells of anguish from the guards as they ran down towards the market. Above all of the screaming, she could also hear the roars from the monster. Suddenly, something hit her. She focused on the roars from the supposed monster and squinted her eyes. _No, it can't be_ , she thought. She slowed herself down to let Raazelhen step in time with her. He had the same confused look on his face. As the three neared the market, the scene became visible and Rayyri's questions were answered. There, in the middle of the crowd, scared and agitated, was Ra'sha. His large, dark mane swished as he swiped his large, deadly paws at the guards who poked at him with their blades, and his large white teeth were bared intimidatingly. Rayyri gasped and stopped at the top of the stairs that separated the districts, Raazelhen at her side. Was that really him? Was her beloved lion's brother right there in the middle of Whiterun? Raazelhen seemed more emotional than she, for Ra'sha was his from the moment he was young. Raazelhen quickly ran down the stairs and pushed his way passed the panicking crowd.

"Wait! Wait, stop!" he shouted, rushing up to his lion. "Ra'sha! Ra'sha, over here! Come here, _habibi_! Come here!" The lion's ears perked up at the familiar voice. He glanced around hastily, scanning the crowd for his master and best friend. Raazelhen brok free of the crowd with a large smile on his face and his arms wide open. "Come here, Ra'sha!" The lion roared in affection and tackled the young man to the ground. The crowd backed away and watched as the monster that seemed to terrorize their city begin to lick at the Redguard's face in affection. Raazelhen laughed loudly at the sheer joy that Ra'sha was showing. Rayyri ran down passed the crowed and plopped down next to the two males.

"Ra'sha! You're alive!" she exclaimed. The lion glanced over to her and rubbed his large head on her chest vigorously. He rolled over onto his back, his chest rumbling deeply with a growling purr. The three snuggled into each other as the guards signed and yelled at the rest of the civilians to move along. The people of Whiterun seemed transfixed by the large beige beast that the Redguard's were cuddling up to. They were speechless. How could they get so close to the large feline without it biting their heads off? The Companions were just as confused. Lucia and Lydia were the first ones to put their weapons away and the two walked over to Rayyri.

"I'm guessing this is that lion friend you told me about, my Thane." Lydia said staring down at the feline. Rayyri nodded with a smile.

"I thought I would never see him again. Feels like home…" she said softly, joyful tears threatening to escape her bright eyes. Lucia came over to them and stared at Ra'sha with a look of intrigue and hesitation. She inched closer and closer to the lion, slightly hunched over from how massive and intimidating he was. Raazelhen smiled up at her and sat up to wave her over.

"It's okay, you can pet him. He was never the most aggressive lion in the desert." Ra'sha rolled back over onto his stomach and looked over at the young girl who was approaching him slowly. He noticed her body posture and he could sense that she was quite uncomfortable with him around. He lowered his head to make himself seem smaller and flattened his ears closer to his head, giving himself a softer look. Lucia gave a breathless chuckle before she sat down on the ground on her knees and scooted closer to him. She lifted her hand slowly and set it on Ra'sha's large nose. The lion purred deeply and closed his eyes as the young girl stroked the soft fur underneath her hand.

"He's soft." she giggled to Raazelhen. Raazelhen chuckled back.

"You're actually petting him in his favorite place. Hear how he's purring? That's his one weakness." Lucia smiled wider and continued to pet the feline on his nose. She looked back up at Raazelhen and squinted in focus.

"You look like Rayyri. Are you related?" she asked. Raazelhen nodded.

"She's my little sister. I take it you're Lucia. She spoke a lot about you on our way back from Solitude." Lucia nodded to him.

"Yeah, that's me! I never knew she had a brother. She didn't really talk about her when she met me. She mostly wanted to know about me. I was thrown out of my house not too long ago after my mother died. Rayyri found me on the streets and took me in, in a way. I'm with the Companions now learning how to, hopefully, become one of them one day. I think it would be really cool to be a Companion. They're brave and helpful and wear cool armor!" Raazelhen chuckled at her enthusiasm. She seemed really dedicated for someone of her age.

"It's a very noble cause you want to join. Someone of your age probably wouldn't be thinking about something like that yet." he said, still admiring how well the young child was adjusting to warrior life. _Rayyri must have had a deep impact on her_.

After the crowds fully disbursed and the guards were talked to about how harmless Ra'sha was, the group headed back to Jorrvaskr. Once they were back, the group all sat in the hall to chat and catch up. The rest of the Companions that were still wandering the halls of the mead hall came up to the main chamber to hear of Rayyri's latest adventures. She told them all about the dragons coming back, Alduin, the Thalmor, and how she found her brother. She told them that she needed to go to Riften and find someone named Esbern to come back to Riverwood with her. Even though they asked her why she needed to find him, Rayyri couldn't give a solid answer on why. After all of the time that she and Delphine had been together, the small Nord woman was still keeping some things from her. She didn't know if it was a matter of trust or if Delphine was used to keeping secrets from people she doesn't have strong ties to. Either way, it would be interesting to see what Rayyri will find once she finds the man in Riften.

After a few hours of talking, Aela told Lucia that it was her turn to help with dinner. The young Nord agreed without resistance and quickly took off down in the kitchens to help the cooks. Rayyri noticed that Aventus silently slinked off to follow the young girl as she left. The curly dark brown hair that shadowed his face bouncing along as he followed her. Lucia wasn't kidding when she said that she was the only one to really get through to him. Perhaps when this was all over, Aventus could come and live with them. She wanted Lucia to have a good home to grow up in, and Aventus definitely needed one, too. It would be a nice change from what she imagined he had to do to summon the Dark Brotherhood.

After dinner was served and finished, Aela lead Rayyri, Lydia, and Raazelhen down to the sleeping chambers and picked out a few beds for them. Rayyri had serious deja-vu when Aela showed her where she would be sleeping. Rayyri sighed and quickly changed into her sleeping clothes before crawling under the warm blankets and animal skins. The other Companions who were sharing their room with her all said their goodnights before blowing out the candles and climbing into bed. Rayyri kept her candle on and laid on her back with her hands behind her head.

She thought about everything that has happened to her. It was so much to just sit back and process. Who knew that she would come so far and be named the Dragonborn since the first time she slept in that very hall. It felt so long ago. It felt even longer since she had a normal life. Just a young Redguard woman who was trying to get by and eventually be more independent in life. Well, that was before everything happened. After the raid on Sentinel, she felt like a different person. She felt more capable of taking care of herself and of the people she really cared about. It was bizarre at first, but she soon came to accept that more people needed her than she realized. Even though it had only been a few weeks since the raid in Sentinel occurred, it still felt like a lifetime ago. Rayyri sighed and flipped over onto her side, staring up at the flame calmly flickering on the wick of the candle. She wondered how her parents were fairing in the Far Shores. She wondered how they would feel if they were alive to know that she was born with a dragon soul. She even wondered if she could've stopped the dragons earlier on in her young life. Perhaps the Nine Divines planned it this way. Having her lose her parents and traveling to Skyrim might have all been a part of their plan for her. Alas, she will never know. Not really. Rayyri yawned deeply and felt her eyes droop heavily. It was about time she actually got a good night's sleep. She sat up, blew out the candle, and rolled over, closing her eyes.

And, for the first time since she ended up in Skyrim, she didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

" _Rayyri. Rayyri, wake up._ " A small voice whispered. Rayyri could feel small hands shaking her shoulder. She blinked her eyes a few times before looking up at a smiling Lucia. "Good morning, Rayyri." she greeted cheerfully. Rayyri smiled back at her and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning, Lucia. What time is it?" she asked.

"It's ten. I've been up for a while now, though. I had early morning training with Farkas and I helped Aela with breakfast. Your brother and Lady Lydia are already up and so is Ra'sha. I got to watch Raazelhen feed him, it was really cool! Oh, and Aventus and I ran errands for Eorlund and Aventus was actually a really big help. I think he's starting to really like it here! Oh, and I saved you a plate of breakfast and it's on the table waiting for you, unless you want me to bring it to you down here." Rayyri was quite amused at the young child's gift of over explaining. She was happy she was thriving, though. Rayyri shook her head at Lucia's request to bring her breakfast.

"No, I'll go upstairs and eat. Thank you though, Lucia." The young girl smiled brightly with a nod and turned to trot away. "Oh, Lucia," Rayyri called. Lucia turned back around. "Where _is_ Aventus, by the way?" she asked.

"Aela gave him a job to help clean up the dishes. I think he's upstairs getting the plates in a stack to take them down to the kitchen. That's the last place _I_ saw him anyway."

"Thanks, Lucia." Rayyri said, sitting up. Lucia gave another nod before trotting off back down the hallway to meet up with her master once more. Rayyri stretched her arms high above her head before standing up. She looked over at the dresser and saw some new clothing sitting there waiting with a small note card on top of them. Rayyri picked it up and read it.

" _Thought you could use these. Lucia helped pick them out. Your armor is being fixed and polished by Eorlund at Skyforge and there's breakfast on the table for you._

 _Aela._ "

Rayyri smiled and placed the card on the dresser and picked up the outfit. It was composed of a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and a new pair of tight, black leather pants. Before she left the room, she glanced around to find that her steel battleaxe was nowhere to be found. Had one of the Companions taken it? If so, for what reason? She knew she had it with her before she went to bed. Rayyri moaned in confusion before she decided to let it go for the time being and turned out of the room. She made her way to the bathroom down the hall for a quick wash up. After her bath, Rayyri used some more of the mouth wash potion that Aela gave to her and put her new outfit on. She rolled up the sleeves high on her forearm before slipping her boots back on and wrapping her singed cloak over her shoulders. She let her long locks down and looked over herself in the mirror once more. Once she was happy with how she looked, Rayyri exited the bathroom and walked up the hallway to the door that lead to the top main floor of Jorrvaskr.

The mead hall was in full swing once Rayyri entered the main hall. Companions were going about their daily routine. Rayyri noticed that both the front doors and the back doors were wide open and a nice warm breeze whisked through, making the inside a beautifully comfortable temperature. The sun also shined bright through the hall making it even warmer than it actually was. Rayyri wasn't even sure that she would need her cloak. She looked over at the large table and saw a plate of food with a napkin over it and a steaming cup of warm cider next to it. She also noticed Aventus gathering up dishes to be washed like Lucia said. She walked over to the table and pulled out the chair to sit down. Aventus was next to her staking up the plates and mugs he saw. Rayyri pulled off the napkin that was covering her food and smiled down at the sliced chicken breast next to a few grilled leeks and a glazed sweet roll. She took a sip of the cider first before picking up her fork and cutting into the chicken. She glanced over at Aventus who seemed to be ignoring her and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Aventus." she greeted. The young Nord boy said nothing, keeping his eyes on the task at hand. Rayyri tried again. "What, are you not going to talk to me now? I thought we became friends ever since I met you in Windhelm." Aventus kept his eyes on his work, but decided to talk to her nonetheless.

"We didn't. I became friends with Lady Lydia, not you." he snapped. Rayyri was slightly hurt at his statement, but decided to change the subject.

"How are you fairing here? Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's fine. The people here are nice enough, but I wouldn't call them friends." he answered.

"What about Lucia?" Rayyri asked once more. Aventus stopped what he was doing briefly. His dark eyes flickered with light behind his curly hair as he thought about the young girl who seemed to be the only one who didn't give him strange looks. He blinked before continuing his task.

"She's nice to me."

"Would you call her a friend?" Rayyri asked.

" I guess so. She's nicer to me than any of the other Companions. She doesn't seem to care that I was never good at making friends. She became friends with me anyway."

"Sounds like you really get along." Rayyri concluded, smiling up at him. Aventus grabbed a stack of plates and turned to Aela who walked up from the kitchen downstairs and grabbed them to be cleaned. She gave a friendly nod to Rayyri before turning back around and disappeared back to the lower floor of the mead hall. Aventus shrugged and said nothing further. Rayyri smiled to herself and focused back on the food in front of her. She knew Aventus really liked Lucia. Hopefully, after business with the dragons was all over, Rayyri would be able to provide them the life they deserved.

After she was finished with her breakfast, Aventus grabbed her dirty plate and scuttled downstairs to the kitchen to wash it himself. Rayyri decided it was about time to begin their journey to Riften. The sooner they left, the better chance they would have in actually finding Esbern. She stood up from the table and went out back to find her ragtag team. She saw Lucia and Farkas training at one of the dummies. Rayyri was extremely impressed by the way the young Nord swung her weapon. She looked like a real master of her craft. It being impressive was an understatement. The way her blade caught the shining light of the sun as she brought it down onto the highlighted weak spots of the dummy made Rayyri's chest swell. She'd be a master before she turned thirteen.

Rayyri looked up to Skyforge and blinked in realization. She almost forgot that Grey-Mane fixed up her armor. She gave a nod to Farkas and a slight wave to Lucia as she passed them and made her way up the stairs to the small cliff that formed above Jorrvaskr. She geared voices as she jogged up the stone steps and caught sight at the two people conversing with the blacksmith. Raazelhen glanced over his shoulder as he heard her footsteps and grinned brightly.

"Rayyri! I was just about to come get you. Come over here and see this!" he excitedly commanded. Rayyri quickly moved over to the forge and saw the three of them smiling at her as she approached. Eorlund stepped aside and lifted his hand for her to see what he crafted for her. Rayyri gasped. It was the most beautiful, elegant yet deadly looking set of armor she had ever seen!

The chest plate was large and bulky, yet looked like it would fit tightly on her without it getting in the way. The shoulder plates were large bright silver plates with swirls of ancient Nordic runes of fortune and symbols carved into them. The leg plates weren't as bulky, but seemed to be able to protect her from even the deadliest of weapons. The helmet was the same shimmering silver color with ram horns on each side. It had a nose guard and covered the sides of the face for a protective field. She had never seen anything like it.

"Khajiit got your tongue, Dovahkiin?" Eorlund chuckled, crossing his arms proudly. "I must admit, turning your simple armor into my special variation of Ancient Nordic armor was quite the challenge. But, I think I did the best job I could. May it protect you in battles to come. I also made you these…" Eorlund moved aside and grabbed a long and deadly sharp sword off of a table along with a large shield the size of a small child. He gave the sword a few twirls in his hand.

"Ancient Nordic sword and shield. My own special variation, of course. Deadlier and more efficient than the regular, more brittle kinds you find in crypts and dungeons. Be very careful with this shield. I'm sure you noticed the large spikes in the center." He pointed to the large steel spiked that protruded from the center of the silver shield, hungering for the blood of Rayyri's enemies. The Redguard woman stared down at the shield and noticed the large swirls that started at the edges of the shield and made their way towards the spiked center. Something about it was completely hypnotic. Eorlund noticed her spaced look and lowered the shield, breaking her concentration.

"Don't look directly into it, girl. I've studied different patterns that make people completely weak at the knees. It's a perfect distraction to catch enemies off guard and giving them the final blow. Use it well."

"Does it work on animals, too?" Rayyri asked, fascinated by the power of the shield.

"It should. But I wouldn't completely rely on it when dealing with more spiritual enemies. Sometimes they can be too powerful for mortal means to defeat them. The spikes do help with that, though. Now, I would advise you to let me help you get this all on. The first time is always the hardest. It'll get easier the longer you wear it." Rayyri nodded in understanding at his explanation and allowed him to help her.

Eorlund, with the help of Lydia and Raazelhen, helped get Rayyri into her new set of armor. They started with the legs and worked their way up, placing the Nordic gauntlets and helmet on last. The fit of the armor was just right and wondered how Eorlund got her measurements right. Perhaps he was so incredibly skilled that he could tell what size she was by just looking at her. Once they were finished, the blacksmith tied her cloak back around her neck before he handed her the sword and shield. She took them with great care and looked over the shining sword before setting it into its sheathe. Strangely, she was really going to miss the hulking battleaxe on her back.

"Thank you, Eorlund. It really means a lot for you to make these for me." she thanked him with a slight bow of her head. Eorlund waved her off with a smile.

"Don't thank me, girl. It's the least I could do for the Dragonborn herself. You're the one saving the world after all."

"All of that aside, I just want you to know that I will be forever grateful to you." Rayyri said with a smile. Eorlund nodded.

"You're welcome. Now, I should get back to my work. Good luck on the rest of your journey and keep each other safe." The Nord man walked back over to his seat as the side of the forge and continued pounding down on steel and other such metals. Rayyri nodded to Raazelhen and Lydia to get them to follow. The shuffled back down the stairs and entered the training area once again. Rayyri stopped and turned to the two following her.

"Alright, I think it's time we pack up and head for Riften. Who knows how long Esbern is planning on staying there." The other two nodded in agreement.

"How do we know we've found him? Do we have any leads?" Raazelhen asked.

"Delphine said to speak to a man named Brynjolf, I believe." Lydia answered him. Rayyri slightly blushed at the thought of seeing the dashing redhead once again.

"Yeah," she started, "I know the exact man she's talking about. Come on, the sooner we're on the road, the faster we'll get there." Rayyri turned and continued walking down the path away from the training area. Ra'sha, who was basking in the sun on the grassy area right outside the graining area, glanced up and saw his family members walking away. He lazily rolled over onto his belly with a groan and picked himself up, trotting over to them to follow.

Lucia looked up from her training and stopped her slashing altogether. She sheathed her weapon and ignored Farkas' questions on what she was doing before running over to Rayyri. She ran past the Redguard woman and stopped in front of her. Rayyri halted in surprise and looked down at the young Nord's serious face.

"What is it, Lucia?" she asked.

"I want to go with you." Lucia answered. "I've learned so much from these training sessions with Farkas. I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me at all. I'll be a big help and I'll listen to everything you have to say-" Rayyri had to shush the child as she crouched down to her level. She glanced up at her brother and Lydia.

"Give us a moment, you two. I'll meet you at the front gate." The two nodded and walked away with Ra'sha in tow. Rayyri glanced back at Lucia and sighed. "Listen, Lucia-"

"No, you listen this time, I'm not done talking." she interrupted fiercely. Rayyri wasn't expecting the small, sweet girl's voice to be filled with such a fire. Lucia had always been excitable and soft-spoken. This was a side to her Rayyri had never seen. Rayyri had to respect her, though. She nodded.

"Alright, I'll listen to you this time."

"I want to go with you." Lucia repeated. "Training with Farkas has been fun and helpful and I'm grateful, but I don't think I'm doing all that I can to really make a difference. You're the Dragonborn. You're fabled to save the entire world from dragons. You need all of the help you can get, that's why Lady Lydia and Raazelhen are here with you. I am strong enough to help you, too! I want to go with you and help protect you from all of the dangers out there!" Rayyri shushed her once more.

"Lucia… I think you are a very brave young girl to want to come and help me, no matter what might be out there. Most children your age are too scared to even venture outside of city limits. I admire that about you. No matter how hard a life you've had before, you're still willing to brave whatever might threaten you. But… I need you here, Lucia. I know that you feel like training here might not be the best place to really make a difference, but I can tell you that it is. You are giving me hope that you will one day be a powerful Companion, helping all those in need to make Skyrim a better place to live. You have Aventus to look after. He looks up to you. You inspire him. You being here makes me feel like I actually have something to really fight for. You are doing more for me than you will ever know. And if you got hurt… I don't know what I'd do. That's why I need you here where I know you have a better chance of being safe then out there."

Lucia's eyes searched Rayyri's as she spoke to her. She felt so much as she heard the older woman elucidate the reason why she had to stay put. She felt flattery, sorrow, joy, but above all else, she felt anger and helplessness. And there was nothing she could do to change it. Rayyri kissed the top of the Nord girl's head and gave her shoulders a light squeeze.

"I'll be back soon, okay? Don't forget to write if you need to." Lucia said nothing. Rayyri sighed and stood up from the ground. "Goodbye, Lucia. Be good and stay safe." With that, Rayyri walked away from Jorrvaskr to catch up with the others. Lucia slowly turned and walked up to the front to watch Rayyri leave. Again.

The wind blew the young girl's hair back. Lucia could feel something inside her chest. A fire. A spark. Something. Something that made the anger and sorrow towards Rayyri flare up. Lucia knew what she was capable of. How dare Rayyri assume that she was just some helpless child! She used to be, but not since the day she picked up a weapon. She was going to prove to Rayyri just how powerful she was. But she wouldn't be able to do it alone. The face of just the person she needed popped into her head. She smirked to herself before she turned around to the front door. Training be dammed. She would need to get ready.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, and welcome back to this little story of mine. Also, happy new year! How has the new year been treating everyone? It's been a pretty awesome year so far. I just had my spring break and my 20th birthday is coming up in a few weeks now. I'm so excited. getting a new tattoo as a present. Insert girlish squeal here.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Lots happened and it also ends on a slight cliffhanger. Sorry about that. But here you go. See you all next time!**

 **Bye!**

 ** _~TheRedWolf_ **


End file.
